La Ira del Dragón: Enigma
by Jetta Knex
Summary: Él había accedido a su destino. Había optado por esclavizarse él y su hermano para salvar su planeta. Ella negó abandonar el suyo, más un cálculo imperfecto la trajo a la Tierra. Con la esperanza quebrada intentaran descubrir lo que el destino no pudo.
1. Prólogo

**LA IRA DEL DRAGÓN: ENIGMA**

Prólogo  


_---"__Necesitas colocarle más pega."---_sugirió una voz distante.

Trunks sujetaba uno de sus muñecos favoritos. Dos piezas, exactamente, una en cada mano. Parecía que siempre tenía el mismo problema con ese juguete.

Sus ojos azules analizaron el robotsito_.---"Nah, creo que estará bien así!"---_dijo y con una leve escarcha de pega selló las dos piezas en uno.

Risa lo miraba dudosa. Pareciera que iba a contradecirlo; pero, decidió sólo acomodar parte de su melena detrás del oído

_---"Es bastante duradero."---_recalcó. Mientras se escuchaba una llamada débil proveniente de las afueras del cuarto

_---"Sí"---_

El niño empezaba a guardar o mejor dicho, a alborotar todo sus juguetes hacia una esquina de la habitación_.---"¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, verdad?"---_preguntó deseoso.

Risa sonrió apenada_.---"No podré, Trunks…"---_se levantó del suelo y comenzó a ponerse sus botas_.---"…mañana empezaremos a buscar las esferas y le prometí a Goku que estaría, a la salida del Sol, en el desierto._"---le desarregló el cabello tiernamente. Parecía intentar subirle los ánimos.---"_Te digo algo, hagamos una competencia mañana."—_Se arrodilló al lado de él, expectante

Trunks la miró confundido_.---"¿Pero, no vas a estar trabajando con Goku?"---_aún sostenía el robotsito en sus manos, como si fuera la esperanza propia.

-_-- "¿Sí, pero, pensabas ayudar, no?"---_dijo, conociendo bastante las escapadas del niño y su amigo Goten.

Trunks se pasmó_---"Eh, bueno…"---_comenzó a carcajear nervioso_.---"Pensábamos ir…a ayudar, claro!"---_añadió rascándose el cabello.

_---"Aja…"---_

La muchacha cruzó los brazos.---"_Bueno, el primero que encuentre las esferas gana."-_

_---"¿Qué gana?"---_

Risa exhaló divertida. Dioses, el niño era difícil de complacer y hábil, a la vez_.---"Se gana…mmm…una comida gratis!"---_dijo, intentando colocarle más emoción a la palabra que la que en realidad se merecía.

Trunks frunció el rostro_.---"Eso parece que le gustaría más a mi madre."---_le dijo a Risa y ella no pudo evitar reír.

Guardó el robotsito sobre un mueble y se viró ilusionado a Risa.

_---"¿Entonces qué tal si yo ganó?"---_

Risa lo miró asombrada_.---"¿Si tu ganas; pero…?"---_

_---"Si yo ganó te quedas a dormir un día aquí?"---_

_---"¿Un día; pero…?"---_

_---"Sí y tenemos más tiempo para jugar y entrenar..."----_

_---"No, pero, Trunks…"----_

_---"Bien! Trato hecho!"---_el niño tomó de su mano y la selló con la suya. Dejando a Risa, razonando todavía la primera parte y perpleja de cómo él había llegado a la última.

_---"Trunks, no te lo volveré a decir…"---_

Ambos miraron hacía la puerta donde una sombra conocida se iba acercando. Una mujer de cabello corto entró con el rostro exasperado_.---"Ah, Risa!"---_exclamó sorprendida.

La muchacha le hizo una reverencia.

_  
---"No pensaba que estabas todavía aquí."---_la madre sonrío con dulzura_.---"Ven, cocinaré para tres."---_se dio media vuelta para la cocina.

Risa dio un paso hacia delante_.---"No, no se preocupe."---_hizo otra reverencia_.---"Ya me iba yendo."--_-le dio una última mirada a Trunks.

El niño la miraba entristecido_.---"¿Nos veremos mañana, sí?"---_preguntó ilusionado.

La muchacha le sonrío con serenidad y asintió_.---"No te olvides de nuestra apuesta…"-_

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron con emoción. Iba a decirle algo; pero, justo cuando abría los labios, Risa se desapareció.

_---"Ah, no, no te vayas!"---_exclamó frustrado el niño mitad saiyan. Dando un paso a donde unos segundos antes estaba la muchacha. Sus hombros bajaron desolado y Bulma le sonrió apenada.

Se acercó a su hijo---"_No te preocupes, Trunks, la verás mañana."---_con leve empujoncitos lo fue sacando del cuarto hacia el pasillo. El niño no parecía estar muy animado.

Bulma lo miró intrigantemente.

Siempre había sido un niño solitario. Si no fuese por su amigo Goten, quien corría a buscarlo y meterlo en problemas, seguramente, Trunks pasaría la totalidad del día encerrado en la casa. Sólo. Jugando con muñecos costosos; los cuales compraban tiempo; pero, no amistad y añorando tener compañía.

Eliminó ese pensamiento, por el momento y contempló a su hijo. El niño caminaba al lado suyo, con un rostro tranquilo e inocente. Ingenuo a las preocupaciones que su progenitora sentía.

Sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban mientras recorrían el pasillo.

De repente Bulma elevó su quijada a un modo de reprocho_.---"Aunque no sé para donde iras...qué has hecho una apuesta con Risa."---_

Trunks elevó la mirada, pasmado. _—"Ah!...n…no…íbamos a ayudarla a encontrar las esferas!"----_se quedó helado mirando a su madre y riendo nervioso. Sus ojos azules reluciendo fuesen de estupefacción o emoción.

La mujer de cabellos azules colocó ambas manos en la cintura y bajó el rostro a la estatura de su hijo. Sonriendo traviesamente_.---"¿…cuando dices "íbamos" debo suponer que te refieres a Goten y a ti, no?"---_

Trunks asintió fervorosamente.

Bulma cruzó los brazos y rodó la vista. Con gesto dolido_ ---"Y pensar que no le dices nada de esto a tu madre!"--_-exclamó

El saiyan casi se cae al suelo---_"Agh, Mamá…!"---_exclamó Trunks avergonzado.

Su madre continuaba carcajeando hasta después que entraron a la cocina.

……………

Bueno, como pueden ver, este es mi Prólogo para una historia que planifico llevar hasta el final. (Si consigo el tiempo XP).

Es sobre un personaje que creo que no se le ha dado la suficiente exposición para ser reconocido. También, es mi personaje favorito de todas las sagas y las películas de Dragonball Z.

El Konacksu, Tapion!

Es la primera vez que colocó una historia de DBZ en Fanfictions y creo que soy la primera que escribe de él por aquí.

Bueno, eso me crea un poco de estímulo…aunque el ser la primera no quiere decir que sea la mejor o que esté escribiendo mis ideas claras. Por eso, agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios y/o opiniones para saber cual rumbo tomo en mi historia.

En fin, espero que les guste!

Gracias!


	2. La Leyenda de Bermuda

La Leyenda de Bermuda.

La noche era clara y fría. Hermosa en realidad. Se podía ver desde tal altura las diferentes casas del pueblo muchas alumbradas y con su propia energía particular.

Sobrevolaba de la metrópolis hacia las llanuras. Donde su pequeña casa, si así podía llamársele, la esperaba. El aire que traspasaba su cuerpo estaba helado y algo asfixiante; pero, la vista panorámica que contemplaba era…única. Tan hermoso era el terreno que estaba satisfecha por soportar tal incomodidad.

No le agradaba la forma en que se había despedido de Trunks y su confidente madre; pero, a ella no le gustaban las despedidas. Además, estaba segura que los volvería a ver dentro de unas horas.

Podía distinguir desde el pequeño río que corría cerca del vecindario, hasta los árboles del horizonte. De los hogares más finos, hasta las casuchas a punto de caerse. En su vuelo lo contemplaba todo. Lo veía tan diferente, tan desigual. Que a veces, sin pensar en lo raro que sonará, creía que era posible confundirlo con su desajustado hogar.

Circuló del valle hasta las casas ya conocidas por ella; las cuales veía como lugares confiables.

Como la casa de Bulma, el apartamento de Yamcha y hasta el alejado nido de Krillin y 18. Todos habían sido tan generosos con ella. Bueno, todos menos Vegeta, el esposo de Bulma; pero, pensaba que el difícil saiyan era así con todos por igual. Hasta los más antiguos amigos. Igual, ella prefería mantenerse alejada de él como fuese. Su actitud retante la incomodaba un poco; pero, lo toleraba por Bulma y Trunks. Las personas más significativas para ella.

Luego de dar una vuelta rutinaria por las casas de sus conocidos y un leve descenso por la vivienda de Goku. Decidió regresar.

Esos dos habían sido quienes más la habían ayudado a caminar nuevamente.

Pasó treinta minutos de noche y frío, verificando el terreno olivo que tenía a sus pies. Su vivienda estaba bien escondida; pero, no se quería confiar. Hace mucho había dejado de confiar en las personas a su lado.

Colocada sobre un pequeño monte, dentro de un bosque apartado de la ciudad, Risa vivía. En una cabaña empequeñecida, en un planeta que le traía muchas memorias, tanto buenas, como horribles.

_---"Jamás debió haber sido así…"---_murmuró. Su cabello se sacudía intranquilamente sobre el rostro.

Reflexionó unos segundos, elevada sobre aquella primitiva tierra, dentro de sus asfixiantes cerros, se detuvo a contemplar y calmar esos amargos pensamientos. Era como ella decía o intentaba convencerse: "_Mejor pensar en el ahora, que vivir en el pasado."_ Un dicho que decía y muchas veces traicionaba.

Bajó hasta tocar la grama con sus botas. La misma tierra que tenia a su alrededor la asfixiaba con recuerdos. Como odiaba eso. Fue hasta la puerta que estaba bien escondida debajo de unos pinos. Se sabía el camino de memoria. Su sombra cubría la mayor parte de la puerta y sus ojos enigmáticos eran los que alumbraban su alrededor. Siempre atentos a toda criatura que estuviera cerca.

Murmuró una palabra. La cual creó un chirrido en el contorno y la cual a los segundos hizo que la pesada puerta retrocediera.

Entró maquinalmente como si ya lo hubiera hecho más de mil veces y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Observó lánguidamente la única y sola habitación. Era un cuarto seguro.

De cuatro esquinas fijas y un techo de madera. Exhaló al distinguir el reconfortarte olor de su casa. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia, esa garantía de sosiego, le gustaba. El saber al dedillo que eso era suyo y era ella quien tomaba las decisiones, quien conocía todo a su alrededor. Le encantaba. Le fascinaba esa falta de dudas e ignorancia.

La cabaña no tenia cuartos, estaba meramente equipada con una pequeña nevera a la izquierda; un viejo espejo, al su lado; una mesa de noche a los pies de la cosa más nueva, su cama crema.

Claro, Bulma le había propuesto vivir con ella y Trunks hace meses; pero, Risa no quería incomodar. No quería molestar. Además, sabía protegerse de la naturaleza y todos sus residentes. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y aunque agradecía con el alma, toda la ayuda que Bulma le había dado. Encontraba que quedarse a vivir en su hogar, invadiendo su privacidad y la de sus habitantes, era algo muy descarado.

Así se había criado. Así pensaba.

Risa se dejó caer en aquella blanda cama que estaba puesta en el fondo del hogar. A su derecha. Ahí, sobre ese suave ropón de algodón, pegada a la pared con una ventana propia. La única en toda la cabaña. La mujer volvía a contemplar el cielo con nostalgia.

Las estrellas danzaban con alegría. Mofándose de los humanos que las contemplaban. Apagándose justo cuando se miraban y otras, más distantes, prendiéndose con fervor al segundo.

"_En alguna parte de ellas está mi hogar.._." Pensó Risa, aferrándose a si misma.

Arropando su pecho con uno de sus brazos. Mientras con su mano libre tocaba la ventana. "_En alguna parte de este Universo, Bermuda aún existe."_

Y con ese pensamiento, que se tornó promesa…que ella no quería recordar…

La joven enigmática se durmió.

……….…

Podía ver las estrellas con claridad. En realidad, era lo único que veía a veces por meses y meses. De repente pasaba por uno que otro planeta; pero, no era algo tan seguido como aquellas estrellas. Miles de ellas. Miles…

Se preguntaba a veces de cómo vivía su otra mitad. De cuál había sido su rumbo. Si había llegado bien. Si su destino…le prometería encontrarse alguna vez. O si alguna fatalidad había ocurrido. Si algo o alguien había lastimado o peor aún…destrozado la posibilidad de verse.

Se preguntaba tantas cosas que a veces caía dormido en medio de ellas y su probabilidad de volverse realidad.

……………

(…………….)

Bueno, espero que hayan podido conocer un poco más de Risa.

Aquí he querido describir más sobre su actitud y manera de vivir en el planeta donde se encuentra. Dado que no es su planeta autóctono. Es su _hogar_ adoptado. Aunque ella muy pocas veces lo consideré así.

Prefiere mantenerse alejada de todo y todos a su alrededor. Su confianza está quebrada y más bien agradece la ayuda que Bulma y Trunks le dieron cuando ella más la necesitaba.

Ya verán por qué es tan distante en los siguientes Capítulos…

P.D.  
Ya he colocado la primera, subconsciente, aparición del guerrero Tapion. Les dejo para que adivinen si el tiempo en el que él está, es el mismo en el que se encuentra Risa.

Espero que les guste…  
Saludos,  
Knex


	3. Amargo Doloroso Recuerdo

**Amargo. Doloroso Recuerdo.**

****

…ng….

Ing…

…Ring!

RIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

Una fuerte bofetada lanzó el aparato al piso.

Risa se levantó alterada.---"Maldición, me he atrasado!"---saltando de la cómoda textura y corriendo hasta la puerta que sobresalía a su derecha, tropezándose con el reloj que había estado sonando desde hace unos veinte minutos y que ni siquiera había sentido a su lado.

Con el cabello despeinado, sus ojos dorados a punto de cerrarse de nuevo. Corrió a lavarse la boca, darse una buena; pero, rápida ducha y vestirse.

¿Si llegaba tarde…y ya los demás habían conseguido las esferas¿Si Trunks había ganado…¿Si lo había abandonado nuevamente?

No quería pensar en el banquete de ayer…no quería pensar en el rostro de su amigo al verla desaparecer ante sus ojos. Claro, estaba acostumbrado; pero, había sido la manera y el momento en el que se había desaparecido. Eso la seguía fastidiando desde el día anterior.

Salió del diminuto baño, que cubría tanto la parte interior de su cabaña, como un pequeño por ciento del exterior. Ella lo había querido así, por si acaso llegaba muy cansada y muy sucia para entrar por la puerta delantera, sólo era cuestión de poner la llave o murmurar el hechizo y entrar por el baño, bañarse, limpiarse y salir por la otra puerta interna directo a la cama.

Se miró en el largo espejo que cubría gran parte de la diminuta cabaña. Su silueta era delgada; pero, voluptuosa.

No era una chica arrogante, aunque así lo parecía, por lo que le había dicho Videl hace unas semanas. Era algo que hacía inconscientemente. Era seria y dispersada de quienes la rodeaban. No pensaba que eso la hacia ver arrogante.

Notando los pequeños detalles en su cuerpo, la leve diferencia que la distinguía de los demás. Sus oídos eran normales. Su cabello…bueno, lacio y revuelto; pero sano. A veces no tenía forma alguna y caía hasta su espalda tal y como el viento lo había acariciado…y su piel, era muy clara para tomar Sol, muy pálida…y sus ojos….

Sí, aquellos ojos pardos….

La joven mujer volvió a darle una segunda mirada.

Esos ojos. Esa mirada. La mirada que la delataba como una extranjera. Como una incógnita en este desigual planeta.

Risa apartó la vista y suspiró al acordarse.

_----"Bermuda"----_murmuró.  
Su planeta. Su verdadero hogar, su casa. Su familia.

Al pensar en eso, se retiró más del espejo y colocó una pálida mano sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser¿Cómo había sido¿Por qué?...

No, no podía pensar en eso. No podía acordarse. No quería esas memorias…! Su mente se dispersó del presente y sólo quedó un sonido mudo conduciéndola…

_Flash back_

_Un hombre de cabello rubio y tez oscura examinaba el cielo. Lleno de astros y sombrío. Los ojos amarillos del señor brillaban tanto como el de aquellas estrellas que contemplaba. Pudo jurar que hacía el horizonte de donde surgían las constelaciones una claridad aparecía temporalmente y luego se volvía a esfumar._

_No estaba viendo alucinaciones. Algo pasaba._

_Intranquilo volvió a suspirar y pasar una mano sobre su pelo._

_Tanto sacrificio, tanto tiempo agotado, aquel tiempo que nunca regresaría. El hombre de vestimenta roja y camiseta esmeralda cerró, por un gran santiamén sus ojos. Serio y preocupación. Esto nunca iba a acabar. Nunca sobrevivirían._

_Sentado sobre aquel banco nocturno intento buscar posibilidades para salvar su pueblo. Sus seres queridos. Su familia._

_Habían pasado cuatro horas y todavía no había encontrado opción alguna. Alterna a la que ya había. Nada. Su pueblo moriría en cuestión de minutos._

_Alfonse volvió a suspirar. Mortificado, preocupado. El gran emisario de Bermuda caería derrotado por un objeto primitivo que ni sus adelantados científicos podían dominar. No, esos idiotas, ni siquiera habían hallado la debilidad de esa plaga._

_Otra explosión se escuchó en la frontera. A varios kilómetros de su casa, una luz amarilla radiaba como una estrella. Alfonse se quedó helado contemplándola. Ya era casi hora…cada minuto, cada segundo…se acercaban más. _

_Proviniendo del interior de la casa, unos pasos lo hicieron reaccionar…_

_El hombre se dio media vuelta y permaneció sorprendido al ver que una hermosa mujer caminaba hasta él._

_---"¿Alfonse?"---llamó la dama. Sus ojos eran dorados y llevaba el cabello enrollado en un moño fino. De labios pequeños y rojos. Vestía un traje amarillo y unas medallas en los brazos que la hacían brillar como un hada en la penumbra._

_El hombre alargó una mano hacia su esposa._

_---"Esto no está bien, Nira"---murmuró preocupado.---"Esos cerdos se siguen acercando."---_

_La mujer tomó la mano y se sentó a su lado. Acariciándola como si conociera la manera perfecta de calmarlo. Lo contempló con serenidad y extendió una débil, comprensiva sonrisa. _

_Ambas criaturas radiaban con una tenue energía. No semejaban ser seres muy fuertes; pero, con su carácter y manera de conducirse hacían a los demás sospechar lo contrario._

_Nira lo abrazó por el cuello y le susurró al oído.---"Entonces…tendremos que luchar."---comentó con arrogancia y cierto temor ocultado tras ella.---"No podemos permitir que se adueñen de Bermuda. No como hicieron con los otros planetas. No, eso no lo permitiré, Alfonse…!"---_

_El hombre la observó y sonrío levemente, al notar la actitud terca de su esposa. La había conocido así, con ese deseo de justicia y un poco obstinada, a la vez; pero, temía que las palabras de su amada no las pudiera realizar. _

_Besó su mano con ternura---"Temo por nuestra hija, querida. Nuestra hija y las otras vidas de nuestros amigos y pobladores"----miró a la tierra que continuaba infinitamente hacia el horizonte. Con sus viviendas cuadradas y tímidas luces encendidas, llenas de criaturas tal y como él---"…temo que sucederá lo peor."----_

_Nira volvió a abrazar a su esposo y permaneció callada. Desgarrando su estado frío y barrera de mujer combativa. Gimió levemente---"Me asusto por Risa, me preocupa la vida de mi hija; pero, no sé qué podemos hacer Alfonse!"---inhaló entristecida---"Vendrán en cualquier momento y no podremos…"---se quedó callada. Mordiendo su labio inferior, no pudiendo formar palabras. Los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. El dolor en su vientre, esa marca, esa unión que tenían madre y cría. Ese amor e impotencia como esposa. _

_El problema había vencido la solución, pensó Nira y se apoyó contra la espalda de su esposo._

_Alfonse se viró hacía ella y la tomó dentro de sus brazos. No le gustaba verla así, no quería verla llorar. Lo peor de todo, era que él no podía hacer nada. La decisión ya se había tomado y él no podía hacer nada. Las órdenes se habían dado y romperlas era imposible. Le acaricio el rostro a su esposa y la examinó con seriedad. En unas horas, todo Bermuda estaría destruido. Estos momentos así eran para atesorarlos._

_Un tenue temblor se sintió dentro del hogar. Nira gimió sobresaltada y el mercenario se levantó instintivamente protegiéndola._

_---"¿Qué fue eso?"----cuestionó la mujer._

_---"Ya llegaron"---murmuró Alfonse horrorizado._

_La mujer se llevó una mano a su rostro.---"No!"---gimió. Empujando a su esposo hacía un lado y corriendo al interior del hogar._

_---"Nira! NO!"—Gritó Alfonse corriendo detrás de ella.---"No es seguro!"---le murmuraba desesperado._

_---"No! Mi hija!!"---sollozaba la mujer corriendo por el inmenso pasillo de bloques blancos y negros. Unos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros y no pudo evitar gritar desesperada._

_---"No…shh…"---comentó Alfonse agitado.----"No podemos hacer ruido…Si nos escuchan…Nira…"----bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió a inhalar. Intentando calmarse.----"Nira…no podemos correr hacia Risa, si vamos a ir a donde ella…si vamos a intentar aquello…tenemos que hacerlo rápido; pero, sin desesperarnos…me entendiste? Con calma."---comentó aterrorizado el padre._

_La mujer se quedó helada por un tiempo---"Mi hija está a punto de morir y me pides que me calmé…"---murmuró desprendida de sus acciones lógicas._

_Se tornó a su esposo y lo observó con los ojos amarillos mojados---"Mi tierra…mis amistades…!"---llevó una mano a la mejilla de su esposo---"Mi amado, mi fiel amigo que ayudó a traer hermosa criatura al mundo…está a punto de morir…!"---murmuró y comenzó a llorar._

_El bermudiano la acarició e intentó permanecer fuerte ante la situación.---"Estoy tan aterrorizado como tu, querida, tengo tanto miedo de que no vuelva a ver a mis dos estrellas. A mi semilla bendita y a la mujer que amo, que sacrificó dolor y sufrimiento para colocarla en esta tierra. Estoy atemorizado; pero, Nira, mi flor…no nos podemos vencer ahora!"----_

_Otro temblor hizo rugir el suelo._

_Alfonse apretó las manos de su amada y la miró a los ojos.---"Los expertos han hecho todo lo posible…"----llevó impulsivamente sus labios a los de su amada. Creando un beso que durará toda la eternidad en los corazones de ambos. Rogando que al morir, su amada no sufriera. Rezando por miles de cosas que dudaba que pudiesen pasar._

_Se apartó de ella y comenzó a conducirla hacia la división más delgada del pasillo.---"….ahora, todo depende de ellos…si nuestros hijos se pueden salvar…"---_

_Abrió la primera puerta del pasillo…_

_---"…o no"---_

_…en él, una figura oscurecida en las sombras los contemplaba y lloraba._

_--"Risa"---murmuraron los dos._

_---"Lo he oído todo…lo he escuchado todo. Lo he sentido todo!"---exclamó la muchacha aterrada. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta chapotear contra el desprendido suelo.---"No! No voy a ir! No me van a hacer eso!"---se apartó hacia el rincón de la habitación y se arrodilló allí._

_---"Risa!"---exclamó Alfonse, intentando surgir con una fuerza paternal interna; pero, sólo produciendo un leve gemido de desolación.---"Risa, por favor…es por tu bien."---_

_---"No! No me iré! No los dejaré solos!"---exclamó la niña. Llevándose ambas manos al rostro.---"No me iré, Padre!"---_

_---"Risa, querida, por favor, escucha a tu padre…"---lloraba Nira, alterada. Su rostro se estaba rojo y los ojos lloraban lagos.---"Sabe lo que hace…es para tu bien!"---_

_Otro paso retumbó el hogar._

_Risa gritó y su madre cayó al suelo. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Alfonse extendió una mano a su hija; pero, al ver que Nira se había caído corrió a sujetarla. Desde lejos llamaba a su hija---"Risa, no nos queda mucho tiempo! Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!"---no la quería forzar, no la iba a obligar; pero, tenía que salvarla. Era su hija, su pequeña y no la iba a dejar morir._

_Un seguido paso movió la tierra._

_Entonces, Alfonse hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo único que le quedaba por hacer._

_Llamó a los guardias de seguridad. Aquellos robustos hombres con corazón de hierro. Aquellos padres, hermanos, hijos. Que se habían negado a acompañar a su familia en los últimos momentos, a sacrificar éste día, ya fuese de orgullo, de diferencias, por problemas; para proteger a su jefe._

_El tercer pasó sacudió el hogar y pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer. Desplomándose ambos._

_---"NO!"----gritaba la bermudiana, entre sollozos. No quería despegarse de ellos. No quería vivir si se iba a quedar sola. No quería hacerlo tan difícil. No los quería matar. No quería que todo ocurriera por culpa suya. Entre todo eso, lloraba y lloraba. Musitando palabras in entendibles._

_Y mientras todo eso ocurría y varios temblores más sacudían la casa. Mientras los soldados encapuchados la tomaban entre sus brazos. Sujetándola por las piernas, los brazos y la cintura. Mientras ella observaba a su propia familia sufrir, a su hermosa madre padecer de la horrible tristeza, a su fuerte y orgulloso padre, arrodillado ante el martirio…_

_Mientras la colocaban en una fría capsula, la cual ella intentaba romper con sus propios brazos y piernas. Hasta que el dolor y la sangre derramada fuese muy dolorosa para seguir más._

_Risa gritaba, gritaba y se preguntaba… ¿Por qué todo era así¿Por qué ella y Bermuda tenían que sufrir? Si no habían hecho nada, si era un lugar tranquilo, si no se habían metido con nadie, si no habían lastimado a nadie… ¿Por qué entonces…la separaban¿Por qué entonces la hacían sufrir?...  
_

_Final del Flash Back_

…ing…

RIIiiIIING!!

El eco impreciso del despertador destrozado en el suelo trajo a la mujer al presente.

Risa se tornó hacia el aparatito que sonaba impetuosamente y lo miró ida. Agarrándolo y tomándolo entre sus brazos, lo volvió a colocar en la mesa de noche. Lo repararía después.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo que había de frente al lado de la cama.

La vestimenta rosa de un traje saiyan acoplado para las medidas exactas suya y con un estilo y falda de mujer, se podían reflejar en él.

Volvió a inhalar.

El rostro sombrío de una criatura que había pasado por muchos sucesos en tan corto tiempo era algo que también se reflejaba. La luz de su cara se había ido y sólo la iluminación de los ojos mostraba tal energía aún en ella. Aunque radiaba, Risa sentía que ya no era con la misma intensidad o aquel deseo seguro de vivir de antes.

Sonrió con ironía, apartándose del espejo y sus reflejos; y salió volando de su nuevo hogar. Cerrando la puerta con el pequeño hechizo que usaba siempre y tornándose hacia el oeste.

Donde el desierto y las esferas de dragón la esperaban

_…………._

_Y mientras todo está ido. Todo está quieto. Yo aún te espero, te anhelo. Aún en el silencio me cuestionó si algún momento podré volver a mirar desde adentro hacia fuera. Como hace unos siglos solía inconscientemente…hacer._

_¿Es que acaso estoy destinado a divagar el Universo eternamente?_

_¿Es qué, tal vez, aún no es el momento?_

_¿O, a lo mejor, existe la posibilidad de que nunca nos encontraremos?_

_Añoro salir de esta prisión, quiero liberarme de aquí; pero,…._

_…………_

_(……)_

Cáp.2 Listo y vivido en un Flash back.

Conocieron a Risa más profundamente aquí.

Ahora, que venga un poco de acción e interacción con los demás personajes. XP

¿Qué sucederá cuando Shenron se despierte y Risa contemple no sólo a Hoi; pero, al legendario guerrero de Konacksu por primera vez?

Bien, digamos que…en el próximo capítulo lo verán.

La historia ha comenzado un poco lenta; pero, los siguientes capítulos serán más explosivos y alargados. Espero que les guste. U No volveré hasta el domingo; pero, continuaré en la historia todo el fin de semana. En la casa de mi querida abuela no hay Internet; pero, sí el programa necesario para seguirla. Así que, seguramente vendré con otro Cáp!

Hasta entonces,  
Un abrazo y un saludo.  
Knex


	4. Un Deseo

**Un Deseo**

  


No esperaba que el desierto fuera tan irritante para su piel; pero, rápidamente descubrió que estaba equivocada. Gracias a los dioses que se había llevado una capucha azul dada por Bulma hace unos años.

Cubierta de pies a cabeza y caminando, por lo que parecía ser cuarenta minutos de Sol y calor insoportable. La alíen indígena elevó el radar de esferas hacia el norte y esperó.

Mientras el aparatito se movía y giraba, intentando ubicar la supuesta esfera que yacía ahí, miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Risa.

Pensaba si ya los muchachos habían conseguido las esferas. Si ella era la última que quedaba por encontrarlas; pero, más bien, se preguntaba porqué conseguir las esferas era tan necesario.

El pequeño objeto que cargaba en su mano comenzaba a girar violentamente y Risa emprendió su camino hacia delante.

¿Si Goku era tan fuerte por que no podía vencer al mal que se aproximaba?...era una de muchas cosas que su mente no lograba comprender.

Más sentía, cierta desconfianza hacia el llamado "humano"…Hoi.

Ese ser de aspecto siniestro y pequeña estatura, se hacía pasar por una victima, débil y vieja, que ni siquiera podía abrir una caja musical. En la cual, su supuesto guerrero estaba. El hombre que salvaría el planeta….

La mujer resopló mortificada con las miles de dudas que tenía y se detuvo al notar que la luz en el detector prendía y apagaba agitadamente.

_---"Estas muy cerca, entonces…"---_murmuró. Cubriendo gran parte de su rostro con la capa y caminando a paso acelerado.

…No, algo perverso tenía ese Hoi, lo podía sentir en sus venas; pero¿quien era ella para decirlo? Había intentado inducir a Goku a esa conclusión; pero, el saiyan sólo le respondió riéndose y diciendo: "Ay, vamos, Risa, ni siquiera lo has visto. Deja que lo conozcas y verás que es una buena persona."

Tal vez, Goku, era muy buena gente para desconfiar…

Su despertador se había atrasado y seguramente los otros le llevaban la delantera por varios minutos, no le gustaba sentirse atrasada y eso era algo que la continuaba estorbando. Junto a la promesa que le había hecho a Trunks.

Adelantó el pasó y sin pensarlo dos veces, Risa, metió la mano debajo de la suave e hirviente arena y comenzó a buscar.

Agradecía su decisión de última hora en traer los guantes. La arena estaba ardiendo y su espesura al adentrarse más y más en ella le hacían imposible conseguir la esfera. Ni siquiera llegaba a tocarla.

La maldita cosa estaba enterrada muy dentro. Ni una mano, ni una máquina pudieran llegar a ella. No, eso conllevaba otra cosa. Su "ki".

_---"Bien, si no piensas salir a la buena…"---_comentó la mujer, brincando hacia atrás y elevándose de la zona y el suelo donde pisaba. _---"…Entonces, será a la mala!!"---_exclamó, alargando su mano hacia la ubicación donde la esfera estaba ubicada y soltando una rápida y pequeña bala de "ki".

El rayo impactó prontamente el lugar y humo rápidamente comenzó a cubrir a la mujer y el lugar que la rodeaba.

Risa no esperó que la nube de arena se dispersara, sino que se tiró directamente a donde había lanzado su "ki" y comenzó a buscar. Muchos lo consideraban muy riesgoso; pero, sus ojos le habilitaban hacer semejante cosa.

Un hueco enorme.

Con el tamaño de una pequeña casa urbana, distorsionaba el desierto y la bermudiana acechaba cada rincón de éste. Llegó a pensar que había hecho un error lanzando aquel "ki" por que lo único que lograba ver eran más y más capas de arena. Eso fue, hasta que algo brillante capto su mirada.

Sobrevoló hasta llegar a una distancia favorable del objeto y notó que el radar de esferas, que estaba puesto en su cintura, pitaba vivamente, como si lo estuviesen matando.

Nunca había visto una esfera de dragón.

Acercándose un poco más, hacía la montaña donde estaba sepultada la pieza, pudo notar que el objeto brillaba con un tono escarlata intenso. Producía un sentimiento de orgullo a todo aquel que la encontrará. Risa pensó que esa era una de muchas razones, por las que, siempre que terminaban de cumplir un deseo, las esferas se dispersaban a diferentes partes de la Tierra. Para impedir de forma obsesiva que los humanos la clamaran….

"_Pueden cumplir cualquiera deseo_!" recordó la muchacha, cuando Trunks le había comentado emocionado que irían a cazarlas.

"_¿Cualquiera?"_

"_Bueno, la mayoría de ellos! Y Mañana iremos a buscarlas!" _

Esa era la respuesta que le había dado el niño mitad saiyan.

Obviamente, el pedir regresar a Bermuda, había sido uno de los miles de deseos, que pasaron por su mente. También, el pedir que volvieran a construir su hogar; pero, sabía que ambos deseos eran imposibles. De todas formas, no era tan egoísta para solicitar semejante cosa. Además, comenzaba a acostumbrarse---aunque fuese un poco---a esta Tierra. No quería regresar a Bermuda, sin saber qué esperaría cuando llegará a ella o cómo se sentirían Bulma y Trunks al saber que quería marcharse. No, mejor era dejarse de pensamientos egoístas y devolverle la ayuda a quienes, años atrás, tanto se la habían dado.

Se desnudo de su capa y envolvió a la esfera adentro de ella. Queriendo desnudarse de tales pensamientos egoísta, también. Suspiró. Le dio la vuelta al hueco de arena que había creado y se elevó de la tierra.

Con una última mirada a la curiosa y árida contextura terrestre se dirigió hacía las nubes. Para el hogar de Vegeta.

….

Al llegar a la circular estructura. Risa aterrizó por la parte trasera. No queriendo llamar mucho la atención. Caminó hasta el patio, observando la diferencia de ambiente entre el que había estado y donde se encontraba ahora.

La brisa jugueteaba libremente con su cabello dorado. Mientras, Risa comenzaba a sentirse, por primera vez, en toda la mañana, tranquila y apaciguada. Era un cálido hogar y con una familia bastante generosa. Recordaba la primera, vergonzosa, vez que había visto el edificio. Recuerda que los primeros ojos fueron aquellos de Bulma y su hijo. Todavía, recordaba los días que pasó en una camilla, sanando sus heridas y conociendo más sobre este planeta y sus curiosos habitantes.

Comenzó a recordar la última mirada que le había dado a sus padres y a su tierra. El último suspiro de aire Bermudiano…de repente….una voz la sacó de todo pensamiento y calma.

"_No dejes que lo haga!"_

Un perforante chirrido se estremeció en su cerebro. Risa cayó bruscamente a la grama_.---"Ah!"---_exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos e intentando detener el sonido.

Era un grito.  
Una voz.  
No, había sido un ruego.

Una voz de hombre.

Masculina.  
_No dejes que haga eso. _

¿Qué quería decir eso?

"_Por favor! Impídelo!!"  
_

Un segundo chillido la presionó al suelo. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Su cabeza le ardía y su cerebro parecía que iba a explotar. Risa intentaba levantarse, sacudía la cabeza para ver sí expulsaba algo o _lo que_ la lesionaba; pero, nada ocurría.

Era la voz de un hombre. De una persona torturada. De alguien que le pedía que, que…! No, no podía ser.

_---"Risa!"---_

_---"Agh!"---_ Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

---"_Risa!!"----_

_---"Déjame quieta!"---_

…

_¿Qué, quien?_

…

Repentinamente los chirridos se debilitaron. La voz grave desapareció. Risa dejó de sentir aquellas puyas martirizándola y la alarmada voz masculina se marchó.

_---"RISA!"---- _

La mujer abrió sus ojos perturbada.

Gohan la sujetaba por un brazo. Con el rostro preocupado y confuso la miraba. Risa podía sentir la fuerza que emitía el saiyan en su brazo derecho_.---"Gohan…!"---_exclamó ida.

El saiyan removió su mano y a la vez su fuerza sobrenatural del brazo y se quedó observándola preocupado_.---"¿Estás bien¿Qué pasó?---_cuestionó.

_---"Risa!"---_otro grito la interrumpió. Volando hacia ellos, Videl llegaba con la misma cara de inquietud que Gohan_.---"¿Qué te pasa?"---  
_

Aterrizó al lado de su novio y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Risa.--_-"Estabas gritando_…"---comentó.

Sintiéndose incómoda y a la vez, hostigada. La mujer movió la cabeza_.---"Nada…estoy bien"---_

Ambos la contemplaron asombrados.

_---"Pero, cuando llegamos vimos que estabas gritando!"---_

_---"Estoy bien, Gohan."---_

…_¿Qué le acaba de suceder¿Qué había sido aquello¿Quién había sido?..._

_---"No, algo te pasaba. A lo mejor, todavía te pasa…Risa."---_

Otra energía, la de Krillín, llegaba desde el frente de la casa hasta los sentidos de Risa. El pequeño guerrero había vuelto a la casa de Bulma.

¿Por qué todo esto tenía que pasar tan deprisa?

No, no le gustaba eso. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar tal cosa? Ella ni siquiera estaba segura que fuese verdad. ¿Cómo se los iba a hacer creer a ellos? Al instante, otra energía, mucho más fuerte que la de Krillín, llegó a sus sentidos. Estaba acompañada por otro "ki" débil,…Risa, muy bien conociendo que ese hombre ocultaba algo. No podía arriesgarse a que la viera así. Desprevenida y vulnerable. No confiaba del tal Hoi, aunque Goku se lo sugiriese mil veces, ese señor tenía algo siniestro en su ser.

_---"¿Estabas sufriendo?"---_cuestionó Videl.

Elevó una mirada fría y distante a la pareja. Sabía que se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer; pero, no podía continuar llamando la atención. Menos cuando Hoi estaba a una distancia corta de ella_.---"Les dije…que estoy bien…!"---_respiró enfadada.

Gohan y Videl la ojearon sorprendidos y con pura inocencia en el rostro.

_---"Bueno…sólo estábamos preocupados."---_comentó Gohan, con ojos agrandados. Continuaba mirándola boquiabierto.

Risa se levantó del suelo. Sacudiéndose la falda y removiendo la delicada y brillosa esfera de su capa, caminó hacia donde estaban los demás guerreros reunidos.

_---"Sí,…no tienes que ser tan pesada, Risa_…"---murmuraba Videl pasmada. Era la primera vez que Risa se comportaba así con ellos.

La bermudiana se detuvo y se volteó hacia ellos. Los contempló con seriedad—"Lo siento; pero,… es que no me siento muy bien que digamos."---les dijo arrepentida.  
_---"Tengo el presentimiento que algo va a suceder."---_murmuró.---"…_y no algo bueno."----_

La pareja la miró extrañada.

_---"Crees que algo malo pasé_?---preguntó Gohan levantándose y Videl siguiéndole detrás.

_---"¿Cómo qué?"---_cuestionó la mujer de cabello negro.

Risa movió la cabeza_.---"No lo sé."---_se llevó una mano a la frente_.---"Tuve un mal presentimiento. Aún lo tengo, es que…"---_

_---"AH…! La última esfera…!"—_

_-_Interrumpió una voz crispada y podrida.

Pudo sentir como el corazón le bajaba hasta los pies. Gohan y Videl se quedaron callados.

Hoi los contemplaba con la sonrisa satírica que Risa odiaba. Aquella sonrisa que lo hacía ver más arrugado y perverso aún.

En sus manos llevaba una caja musical y al ella contemplarla un leve latido en el cerebro comenzó a hincarle.

---"_Gohan, Videl, Risa, por fin, llegaron!"---_exclamó otra voz detrás de Hoi.

Por primera vez, Risa vio a Goku como un secuaz de Hoi, en vez de un guerrero del bien. No pudo evitar sentirse algo traicionada.

Gohan se interpuso entre la mujer y el anciano.  
_  
---"Eh, sí, padre, llegamos justo a tiempo…!"---_comentó el joven saiyan sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Goku sonreía detrás de Hoi. El viejo continuaba observando a Risa con su incómoda sonrisa.

_---"Bueno¿qué esperamos?"---_cuestionó Goku_.---"Reunamos a todos para convocar a Shenron!"---_

Gohan siguió a su padre.

Empujando a Hoi indirectamente hacia el frente y dejando a Videl y a Risa detrás. _Un plan ideado en el momento más necesario_ pensó Risa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Videl la siguió; pero, sin comentar nada. Al parecer, la humana comenzaba a analizar la forma en que se comportaba Hoi y a encajar todas las piezas; pero, Risa ya lo había intentado y sabía que había piezas en ese rompecabezas que aún continuaban siendo un misterio.

….

Llegaron hasta la delantera de la casa y pudo ver que Trunks estaba jugando en una esquina con Gotens.

El joven saiyan se tornó hacia ella al verla llegar y le sonrió.

Risa lo saludó de lejos.

_---"Yo gané!"---_exclamó Trunks sonriendo.

La mujer, olvidándose de su incomodidad y desconfianza hacia Hoi, de su repentino chirrido en el cerebro, no pudo evitar reír y accederle con el rostro.

Sí, tenía razón y era justo. Ella había llegado luego que Trunks y se quedaría a dormir una noche en su casa.

_---"¿Bien, estamos listos?"---_preguntó Goku con emoción.

En ese momento, la mujer se dio cuenta de todos los que la rodeaban. Estaba desde Bulma hasta Videl en esa imprevista reunión.

Las siete esferas de dragón habían sido colocadas en el suelo.

_---"Sí!"---_respondieron los dos niños del grupo. Más emocionados y contentos que los demás.

_---"De acuerdo…"---_Goku miró al cielo y exhaló profundamente_.---"Despierta, Shenron!!"-_

Un sonido parecido al de una explosión arropó a todo el pueblo. Varias luces comenzaron a parpadear dentro de las esferas. Una fuerte ráfaga sacudió a todos los guerreros. Desde Krillín que se cubría el rostro con ambas de sus manos, hasta Trunks y Goten que exclamaban gozosos todo lo que pasaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las esferas se habían transformado en un alargado y enorme dragón verde. Que contemplaba a todos con impaciencia.

No pudo dejar de admirar tal bestia. Pensaba que los dragones sólo existían en las leyendas e historias de niños y ahora mismo, estaba mirando uno, con sus propios ojos.  
_  
Cada vez se asombrada más de lo que encontraba en este mundo._

---"…Te Concederé un Deseo…---rugió el dragón escarlata. Con su cabello y cuerpo danzando por el aire---"Rápido, Pide Tu Deseo…"---

Hoi dio un paso adelante. Sosteniendo la caja en sus manos, miró al dragón_.---"Sólo pido la liberación del noble guerrero Tapion."---_comentó.

---"…Así será Hecho…"---murmuró el dragón. Sus ensangrentados ojos brillando por un segundo y la criatura elevándose a los cielos, al otro.

Un sonido, parecido al de un rayo, retumbó el cielo y la caja que Hoi sostenía fue electrocutada y lanzada al suelo. El anciano gritó alterado y retrocedió un poco. Luego, a los instantes, todo cesó.

El cielo se había aclarado, el dragón había desaparecido y todos permanecían callados. Risa no pudo desistir en preguntarse si todo lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido más que un simple sueño…

Hasta que una suave y triste melodía empezó a sonar.

Provenía de la antigua caja musical y la bermudiana pudo notar como ésta comenzaba a girar. Era una melodía hermosa y triste a la vez. Como si quisiera expresar un compromiso sombrío, emitía tanta tristeza que la mujer tuvo que luchar para contener sus lágrimas encerradas.

Al instante, una luz azulada surgió de la caja y en lo que Bulma y Videl expresaban sus ideas sobre la sensación musical que producía ésta. Una fuerte brisa volvió a cubrirlos.

Mientras se escudaban y algunos gritaban sorprendidos. Risa pudo notar que Hoi emitía una extraña energía alterna. La dirigía hacía la caja de música y sus ojos brillaban tan siniestros como los del dragón.

_---"¿Qué estás…haciendo?"---_cuestionó la mujer intentando caminar hacia él. Pero, la brisa era muy fuerte y si levantaba una pierna tendría que luchar para no ser arrastrada por ella.

Hoi parecía no escucharla y los demás guerreros estaban entrenzados en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose impotente, Risa pudo hacer sólo que se le ocurría al momento. Eso era desconcentrar al anciano en el hechizo que estaba haciendo_.---"HOI!!"---_le gritó al tope de sus pulmones.

Un horrible sonido la hizo cambiar de objetivo.

La caja musical yacía rota en mil pedazos sobre la hierba.

Las voces jubilosas de Trunks y Goten envolvían el silente hogar.

…y frente a ella.

Un muchacho de aspecto severo, con vestimentas desiguales y tocando una Ocarina, había aparecido.

……………………….

A buena hora aparece¿no?

Me he atrasado un día en colocar el capítulo seguido.  
(Wah, creo que eso me enseña a no establecer una fecha sin estar segura de que podré terminarla para ese día. XX)

Bueno, muchas gracias por esperar a que llegará! Son muy pacientes y espero que disfruten de este activo y alargado Cáp.

Un saludo y un abrazo…  
Jetta


	5. La Noche en Vela

**La Noche en Vela**

Permaneció un tiempo contemplándolos.

_¿Cómo infiernos lo habían liberado¿Cómo se habían enterado de él y su existencia?_

En el centro de la dispareja multitud que lo vigilaba estaba parada su respuesta.

_HOI… _

Lo estudió enfadado. Los años le habían hecho mal a su apariencia y podía notar varias arrugas más en ese viejo y asqueroso rostro.

Ascendió levemente y toco el suelo. Podía sentir que estaba a leguas de su verdadero planeta y comenzaba a sentir que algo extraño había ocurrido. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Bueno, en realidad, nada lo estaba. Lo habían liberado y todo seguramente por una estúpida trama del alíen indígena ése.

Desnudo su espada y la movió con tanta urgencia, que ni siquiera le permitió terminar al extraño que le daba la bienvenida. La afilada arma rozaba el cuello de Hoi de manera que apretaba su filo con la vena del anciano.

_---"Viejo Necio!"----_gruño. Su intensa voz resonando en el mudo alrededor.

Tenía tantos deseos de matarlo al instante. Aunque fuese presionar un poquito más la espada en su nuca. Tenía tanta rabia. Tantos deseos de acabar con todo desde un principio. Sólo su subconsciente y el balance mental lo hacían detenerse. No quería liberar a la bestia aquella.

Hoi sonreía de manera plácida. Como si el ardor en el cuello no le molestará en lo absoluto. Como si ni siquiera lo tuviera. Miró a Tapion_.---"Se debe sentir muy bien estirarse, luego de tantos años."--_-exclamó.

_---"Envíame de vuelta!"---_gritó el guerrero.

Todos contemplaban lo que ocurría entre ambos individuos.

_---"Enciérrame de nuevo!"---_le bramó.

Goku se había quedado pasmado en el saludo. Bulma fruncía el rostro y se mostraba indignada por la manera en que había reaccionado el hombre. Gohan se mantenía al lado de Videl, escudándola y con sus puños apretados. Preparado por si ocurría alguna situación que demandara usarlos. Krillin mostraba un rostro y una pose petrificada y Risa.

Sí, Risa contemplaba al guerrero liberado con cuidado, estudiando la manera en que había reaccionado y en la forma que se expresaba. Algo en su interior le indicaba que no se había equivocado en sus instintos negativos. Algo había pasado y por ese algo, el hombre ordenaba que se le devolviese a la caja musical. A su prisión y su eterna jaula.

Hoi profundizó su voz_.---"No será posible!"---_comentó con la misma y congelada sonrisa_.---"La caja musical y el sello que te mantenían encerrado en ella se ha roto."—_

El konackjin abrió sus ojos horrorizado_.---"¿Qué?---murmuró enfurecido. C_ontempló a las personas que lo rodeaban. Sintió como si un abismo se abriera dentro de su pecho y succionase todo en su interior.

Las extrañas personas lo observaban. Humanos, seguramente, aunque varios tenían "ki's" mucho más fuerte que las de un humano promedio…la mayoría de personas ahí eran terrícolas.

Apartó su espada espaciosamente del cuello de Hoi y la guardó detrás de su espalda. Se sentía agotado, ya comenzaba el demonio adjunto a él a luchar por su propia libertad y no sólo eso, la mayoría del cansancio se debía a la necesidad…o más bien, el hecho…de que sentía que era el único de _ambas partes_…que había sobrevivido.

Notó a dos criaturas más pequeñas que las otras. Los cuales lo observaban entusiasmado y con mucho alborozo. No, no podía quedarse cerca de ellos. Era un peligro para todo a su alrededor y hasta para si mismo.

Le dio la espalda a la multitud y comenzó a caminar hacía delante.

No sabía a donde iba, no le importaba. En otras palabras, ya con su libertad había esclavizado a todos a su alrededor a una muerte incorrecta y eso le pesaba Le pesaba saber que el destino…el maldito destino…se repetiría nuevamente.

Pero, tenía que estar seguro de algo.

Los terrícolas eran curiosos por naturaleza, todas las criaturas lo eran. Necesitaba asegurarse de que nada, ni nadie, lo siguieran. No quería…no, no debía…!

Se detuvo en su caminar y se viró hacía los humanos_.---"Han cometido un grave error al abrir lo que aguantaba la caja musical"-_--les dijo y con gran dolor encerrado en su interior, caminó por el terreno hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

………

Hubo un largo silencio entre los guerreros.

Muchos se preguntaban si había sido correcto liberar al supuesto guerrero de Hoi. Si las palabras del alíen indígena eran ciertas y de fiar. Si realmente era alguien para creer, un guerrero justo y fuerte, el verdadero salvador de la Tierra. Otros, cuestionaban la decisión de Hoi y su verdadero propósito al liberar el extraterrestre.

Trunks destruyó el momento de reflexión con una fuerte exclamación-_--"Quiero ser como él!"---_dijo emocionado. Sus ojos azules brillando como fuertes olas de mar.

_---"Tranquilo, Trunks."---_presionó su madre. Quien observaba con indignación la ruta que el desconocido había tomado_.---"No sabemos nada de este tipo, que no sea que tiene problemas en dar las gracias."--_-

El niño ignoró las palabras de su madre y junto a Goten rompió a correr por el rumbo indefinido que el hombre había tomado.

_---"Trunks!"---_gritó Bulma preocupada.

_---"No te preocupes, Bulma."---_respondió una voz---"_Lo vigilaré!"--_-y la pequeña figura siguió las otras con ágiles saltos en sus pisadas.

Risa estaba incluida en esos "otros" junto a Gohan y Videl que sospechaban de Hoi. La muchacha desconfiaba del anciano más que del mismo guerrero Tapion. Recordaba lo que el viejo había hecho justo antes de que la caja musical se abriera y no pudo ocultar su molestia.

Antes de que se perdiera entre los edificios. Murmuró unas palabras que habían sido hechas sólo para que sus rojizos oídos escucharán.---"_Idiota! Sé que ocultas algo"---_había dicho y se había ido entre las casas y residencias.

Hoi se había sorprendido por la forma tan directa e incivil que la muchacha le había hablado; pero, su asombro rápido se torno en júbilo interno y silencio. La muchacha, ni todos los otros imbéciles que lo rodeaban podían saber lo que les esperaba. Era estúpido pensar en siquiera detener aquel mal, más aún era intentar acercarse a la marioneta que lo cargaba.

……

Escondido adentro de un almacén aislado de la colosal ciudad. Tapion intentaba por todo los medios, tranquilizar a la criatura que había implantada dentro de su ser. La bestia rugía desesperadamente, pidiendo ser exonerada, tal y como él. Para afecto negativo de ambos, los dos estaban unidos y no había forma alguna para separarse. Ambos eran prisioneros.

Había hallado un cuarto bastante amplio en el edificio de ruinas y desertado que la distinta y enorme ciudad ofrecía. Comenzaba a anochecer y la verdadera lucha interna empezaba ahora. El hombre estaba cansado, alterado y rabioso por todo lo que había ocurrido en sólo unas horas. No sólo eso, comenzaba a sentir sueño y sus pestañas se volvían cada instantes más pesadas. Su pulso subía y bajaba repentinamente y el Hildegarn mostraba su ira apareciéndose en el interior de sus pestañas.

Su rostro cadavérico rugiendo y derramando pesadas gotas de baba que le dejaban saber a Tapion lo hambriento que estaba el demonio.

No! Si lograba escaparse de su cuerpo…acabaría con toda la ciudad de un solo golpe. Gruñía por el esfuerzo que daba para mantener a la criatura sellada. Mientras más se esforzaba, más débil se volvía.

_¿Por qué? _

No bastarían en dejarme sellado en paz…en seguir eternamente durmiendo. Parece que lo que pedí, el destino, me lo concedió en el momento menos necesario… ¿Por qué¿Por qué, maldita sea, deciden liberarme?...!

Otro doloroso grito es soltado por el joven konackjin. Quien, antes de pie, cae sentado sobre un pesado bloque de hierro.

………

Nuevamente, la noche la tomaba bajo su ala. Los niños habían perseguido al misterioso guerrero justo al almacén donde ahora se encontraba. O, eso pensó Risa, al ver que se hallaba a varios pasos largos de la ciudad. Aún volando mostraba ser una ruta muy distante a la casa de Bulma.

Ascendió hasta tocar el corrompido cemento del local.

Varias piezas de hierro sobresalían de las paredes y pisos del edificio. Ya fuera, abandonado o destruido, el almacén causaba cierta intimidación desde lejos. Arruinado y a la vez, inerte, no pareciese que se fuera a continuar derrumbando más de lo que ya estaba.

A Risa le recordaba los antiguos templos de Bermuda. Aquellos cubiertos su mitad inferior de forraje y su mitad superior de bloques antiguos. En donde los monjes iban a orar y a preparar fiestas sin razones algunas de fechas u horas, a su público, para luego entregarles el día a sus dioses como regalo…

PLANCK!

claNk

CUsh!!

Una cadena de ruidos devolvió a Risa a la realidad.

Levantó la vista hacía una de las torres que aún pertenecían al almacén y observó como dos diminutos cuerpecitos maniobraban en subir hasta el tope de ellas.

_Seguramente para que no detecte si "ki"_ pensó Risa, mientras sonreía por las ocurrencias que ideaban los dos. Mayormente, Trunks, por que siempre fue el más astuto y travieso de los dos. Goten lo seguía, principalmente, para vigilar de él…o por lo menos, así era, en esta situación.

No que ella hubiera bajado su guardia tampoco. Aún conocía poco…sino…nada, de este misterioso guerrero, no iba a dejar a Trunks, ni a Goten, solos en su aventura. Cierto, ambos eran mitad-saiyans y aunque ella no se acercaba a la fuerza de Goku, ni de Vegeta, era bastante fuerte para luchar junto a ellos, si alguna vez lo requiriese. De igual manera, estaba preocupada por las palabras mencionadas anteriormente por el guerrero y tenía cierta indagación en saber quien en realidad era.

¿_Cómo se sentirá? De momento estas en un lugar, razonablemente conocido y de repente apareces en otro completamente distinto…_

Por lo menos, recordaba como se había sentido ella cuando había llegado a la Tierra.

_Avergonzada, débil. Sola. Incomprendida. Abandonada. _

Hoi era un cerdo, de eso estaba segura. El asqueroso hombre seguramente violó alguna ley o algo…al liberar al guerrero Tapion. Supuesto "salvador de la Tierra" y el relato que había dicho del peligro que se enfrentaba el planeta había sido un invento, una mentira para liberar al alíen indígena…o a lo mejor,…lo peor, aún estaba por venir.

Su vacilación y curiosidad fueron puestas en segundo plano, cuando vio lo que Trunks y Goten intentaban hacer.

………

_---"¿Estás seguro, que esto es seguro?---_preguntó Goten. Poniendo una pierna frente a él y empujándose con la otra. A los segundos cayó rodando hasta donde estaba arrodillado Trunks. Habían llegado con la suerte de no ser detectados, según ellos, al cima de la torre.

En medio de ambos una pequeña cubierta sobresalía del techo de la torre.

_---"Claro que sí!"----_respondió el niño de cabello violeta. Era el primero en llegar a la cima y ahora se dedicaba a abrir la cerradura que había en la cubierta.

Goten lo observaba dudoso; pero, sin falta de curiosidad_.---"Puede ser peligroso_…"---sugirió.

Trunks respiró mortificado_---"Por favor, te pareces a mi madre!"---_le dijo motivado. Abriendo la cerradura, por fin. _—"Él es el héroe¿recuerdas?"----_

El hijo de Goku volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Un largo silencio se estrechó entre ellos…

_---"¿No deberías avisar?"----_

Trunks soltó su mano en la frente y encogió los hombros.

Dirigiéndose hacía la abertura y levantándola con sus dedos, vociferó entusiasmado.---"HoooOOoola!"---observando hacía dentro del cubículo que había escondido por la abertura.

Unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas y un rostro enfurecido lo contemplaron con ira. Un gruñido colosal lo hizo caerse de espaldas sorprendido y antes de que pudiera sugerirle a Goten volver después. Algo lo agarró por la camisa y lo haló del suelo.

_---"¿Te has vuelto loco, Trunks Brief?!"---_cuestionó Risa, observándolo con una rabia tal parecida a la que el niño había visto hace unos segundos.

Su rostro mostraba gesto alguno de alegría y menos de emoción. La muchacha reflejaba preocupación y con mucha razón enojo. Sostenía a Goten con el otro brazo y el niño no hacía ningún esfuerzo por safarse de su puño.

Disgusto, irritación y enfado era todo lo que se reflejaban en los ojos amarillos de Risa. Trunks intentó justificar sus acciones; pero, siempre que iba a decir algo, se veía impotente a reclamar.

_---"Sólo estábamos…intentamos…quería verlo...!"---_murmuró al fin el mitad saiyan.

Goten lo miró con compasión y se tornó hacía la bermudiana_---"Risa, sólo queríamos ver cómo era. Eso era todo!"---_dijo con ahogo_.---"Por favor, no te molestes con nosotros, sólo estábamos siguiéndolo_!"---rogó.

Risa tornó su mirada hacía el otro saiyan de cabello oscuro_.---"OH, no te preocupes, Goten, no es nada peligroso perseguir a un desconocido que recientemente llega enfadado…y déjame repetir…EN-FA-DA-DO…a la Tierra, que resalta que es peligroso y no quiere que lo sigan…!"---_exclamó la mujer mirando a ambos saiyan's con coraje.

_---"Risa…"---_murmuró Trunks angustiado. Creía que esta era una de las primeras veces que discutía con la muchacha y para nada le gustaba ver cómo reaccionaba a eso. Le recordaba a alguien; pero, no quería profundizar a quien era.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, continuaba con su entrecejo fruncido y una seriedad helada. No pareciese que le fuese a responder.

_---"...yo…"----_

_  
"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Una explosión surgió dentro del almacén y tanto Risa como los dos niños que cargaba en sus manos se retiraron hacia atrás. Bloques comenzaron a surgir por debajo de sus pies y humo a emergía por el lado delantero del edificio.

_---"¿Qué pasó?"---_preguntó pasmada la mujer. Soltando a ambos saiyans. Sobrevoló un poco más hacía el almacén.

_---"Es él!"---_comentó estupefacto Trunks.---"_Risa, es el guerrero, Tapion!"-_--se acercaba al lado de Risa, cuando ella lo detuvo con el brazo.

_---"No!"---_exclamó alterada_---"No es seguro, los estaré poniendo en peligro a los dos!"---_dijo.

Trunks permaneció helado, contemplado el edificio_.---"¿No vas a hacer nada?"---_le reclamó indignado_.---"Por lo que sabemos podría estar herido!"---_

_---"No voy a ponerlos a ustedes en peligro, Trunks!"---_le gritó entrelazada entre decisiones, la mujer.

_---"RISA!"---_gritaba el saiyan desesperado.

Goten sujetaba de manera piadosa la mano de la guerrera_.---"Trunks, tiene razón, Risa…deberíamos ayudarlo!"---_

La mujer se ataba entre promesas y deberes. Entre lo que su lógica le decía y su corazón le ordenaba.

Un segundo, más leve, estallido brotó del almacén.

Los ojos azules del saiyan temblaron con horror. Miró una vez a la mujer y sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacía el almacén.

_---"Oh, no lo harás!"---_comentó la mujer.

Arrepintiéndose nuevamente de la decisión que tomaba…metió su rodilla contra el estómago de Trunks.

Los ojos del saiyan se ampliaron momentáneamente para luego, lentamente y con lucha, cerrarse del impacto.

Sujetó a Trunks para que no cayera a la Tierra. Contemplándolo con dolor.---"Lo siento mucho, amigo."---murmuró sufrida. Jamás se perdonaría lo que acababa de hacer. Dio media vuelta hacía donde estaba Goten, con su rostro horripilado y espantado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y huyó del lugar.

_¿Por qué tengo que huir¿Por qué? Si tengo a todas las respuestas aquí.  
De frente a mí…_

¿_Cómo te sentirás?  
¿Tan sólo y perdido como yo?  
Eso es algo…que nadie debe sentir y aún así…  
Muchos ocultamos ese sentimiento._

_Miedo, vergüenza y dolor traspasan mis sentidos y mi pecho  
al realizar lo que estoy haciendo. _

Siento asco de mi ser.

………….

…………………………

Aquí tienen el siguiente Cáp.

Primero que nada, me gustaría advertirles que no intentaré seguir paso por paso los sucesos de la película: _La Ira del Dragón_. Aunque Risa y su historia sí me pertenece, los demás personajes no. Así que, sería más que absurdo seguir la historia tal y como fue creada. Por eso, verán que cambio sucesos, elimino y añado en la historia.

Luego de que eso ya está dejado en claro, quisiera aclarar una que otra duda que pudiesen surgir del Capítulo:

Aunque Trunks y Goten son lo suficientemente fuertes para correr por todo el planeta solos. Risa, continúa siendo muy protectora con ellos. No sólo por que los quiere mucho, sino, por que también piensa en cómo Bulma se sentiría si algo les pasará a ellos. Se ve como la hermana mayor, amiga y…en cierta parte, guardiana de los dos niños cuando está con ellos. Así que tiende a ser sobre-protectora de ellos… 

Konackjin ó Konacksu proviene del término dado a la raza de Tapion, nacidos en el planeta Konack.

En fin…Espero que les guste!

Si tienen alguna otra duda, no duden de preguntarla.

Un saludo…!  
Jetta Knex


	6. Cólera Desenfrenada

**Cólera Desenfrenada**

_Todavía…¿estás vivo?_

_¿Estás aquí?...  
_

_¿Dónde?_

_No te puedo ver…_

_  
Por favor, dime donde._

_No vaya a ser que te eche a perder…  
_

……

_  
¿Dónde estás?_

…………………

Despertó adolorido. Echado sobre una superficie que le era incómoda a su cuerpo. En especial a su cabeza. Hace siglos que no tocaba cemento. Hace siglos no tenía contacto con algo, dejado sólo, alguien.

Se llevó una mano pesadamente al rostro e intento reflexionar. Su cuerpo le ardía, sentía como si miles de violentas punzadas lo estuvieran presionando. Como si algo o alguien hubiera tomado sus extremidades y las hubiera estirado con tal ferocidad a extremos diferentes.

Inhaló lentamente y contempló el alrededor. Intentando ponerse de pie o tan siquiera sentarse, Tapion presionó su pálido cuerpo a trabajar una vez más. Concentrando la poca energía que tenía, impulsó su cuerpo hacía delante, mientras con ambas piernas estiradas a los lados, buscaba el balance para lograr tal objetivo. Al minuto, lo logró. Forcejeando y fatigado. Logró sentarse en un bloque de cemento.

Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir que lo hubiese dejado inconsciente por tanto tiempo. _Sí, era la bestia aquella…Hirudegarn, intentando salir…_

Estaba dentro de un aula. En un cuarto completamente distinto a los que estaba acostumbrado; pero…, seguramente, eso había cambiado, luego de varios siglos durmiendo. Quien sabe cuántas cosas más habían cambiado, cosas que él todavía desconocía. Que ni siquiera él imaginaba a comprender.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió solo.

Por primera vez, en toda su _aventura-no_ _optada_, Tapion, pudo sentir a su corazón convulsionar.

A llegar a la realización de que ya no tienes ni a nadie, ni a un lugar a dónde ir, el mundo puede volverse un término realmente oscuro.

Empezando a sentir gran desequilibrio tanto en su exterior, como en su interior, el konakcjin intentó levantarse.

_--"Agh!"—_grito. Al sentir un fuerte rayo penetrar sus sistemas.

Cayó arrodillado al suelo. Respirando y agitado, mantuvo su pose por unos instantes, a lo que el temblor subsidiaba. Sosteniéndose con una mano, intentaba no columpiarse, ni caer.

_Hirudegarn…_pensó enfadado. Aquel demonio había intentado liberarse de su ser…! Rápidamente verificó su cintura, cerciorándose de que la ocarina estuviera allí. Pasó una mano libre por su espalda, sí, ahí todavía estaba su espada sagrada. Eso quería decir que todavía estaba vivo, maldición, esclavizado a la criatura y su amo…_Hoi._

Un pensamiento que le hizo recordar paso por paso, lo que había ocurrido ése día.

El viejo de Hoi, quién sabe cómo, lo había liberado de la caja musical. Había sido "bienvenido" por un grupo de extraños, que seguramente él les había convencido desquiciadamente para lograr tal liberación. Un cuento creado por un pobre anciano, una necesidad y…listo: Caja Musical abierta. Luego de eso, había forcejeado por no matarlo en esos instantes, optando por alejarse y concederle seguridad…hasta que pudiera_ contenerlo_…se escondió dentro de una desigual edificación y hasta entonces, ahí estaba.

Distanciándose lo más que pudiera de la sociedad, los terrícolas, de Hoi…de todo… Débil, resultado de las varias luchas que llevaba a cada instante con Hirudegarn. Sólo, no sabía si aún quedaban Konacksu's vivos, menos, si la dulce memoria de su amado hermano, Minosha…se había vuelto sólo eso. Una memoria. Y Esclavizado, se cuestionaba cada rato de su existencia si era posible vivir una eternidad pre-destinada…

Maldijo silenciosamente y con aquel impulso de ira, de rabia y dolor. Lo utilizó hasta poder levantarse. Volvió a sentir como el mundo giraba a su alrededor, las paredes, los horribles y perforantes sonidos. Que latían en sus alargados oídos, lo hicieron retroceder y perdiéndole a la debilidad cayó. Su espalda rozó la pared y se deslizó fatigado hasta tocar el suelo.

_Estaba realmente…vacío…_

………

Con la culpa y el arrepentimiento justo detrás suyo. Había llegado hasta un campo cercano a la ciudad. Anocheciendo en el camino hacía la casa de Trunks, Risa decidió descansar por unos momentos. Dejar que la mente se aclarará y a Goten, quien no había dicho ni una palabra en el viaje, meditar.

El aire se había transformado en una fuerte brisa nocturna. Colocó a ambos niños en el suelo y se detuvo a contemplar la ruta que había tomado. No que la olvidaría; pero, tenía que repasarla. Un gran silencio pasó entre los dos.

Goten se notaba aún pasmado y Risa no sabía qué hacer con la criatura. Optó por no decirle nada, no fuera que lo pusiera peor.

El mitad-saiyan elevó la vista hacía ella. Sus ojos temblorosos_.---"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Risa?"---_preguntó alterado. Se levantó y con los puños temblando la contempló determinado.

La mujer despachó lo que miraba para observar al diminuto saiyan. Estaba furioso, herido seguramente. Decepcionado. Una profunda revelación le impacto el corazón, había realizado que la pérdida de confianza era una de las peores…pues, ella también la había perdido, se la había disipado a las personas hace mucho y había comenzado con sus padres…

_---"Se volvió irracional, Goten"---_dijo y se agachó a su lado. Lo volvió a contemplar, intentando hacer que cayera en razón. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como los de una criatura en el acecho. Sabía que así no se iba a ver, ni en lo más mínimo, alguien para confiar_---"Hice lo que pude para detenerlo."----_

El saiyan permaneció serio, aguantando sus labios para contener las lágrimas dentro. Risa sabía de ese método, ella lo usaba mucho. El niño intentaba parecer fuerte ante ella.

Dejó su mirada caer hacía el mitad-saiyan que yacía en la grama. Con una mano le acarició los cabellos púrpuras y sonrió a medias_.---"Estará bien en unos minutos; pero…"---_volvió a mirar a Goten_---"…tuve que hacerlo, Goten…¿O, acaso, querías ver a tu amigo herido?"---_cuestionó atormentada.

El niño de cabellos ébano movió el rostro negativamente y se aferró a los brazos de Risa. La mujer pudo notar a varias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas; pero, optó por no hablar y sólo se decidió a sonreír con debilidad_.---"Bien."---_

Aún había algo que la agobiaba.

Un leve quejido se movió entre ellos y pudo notar que Trunks comenzaba a despertarse.

Observó a Goten_---"¿Puedo pedirte algo, Goten?"---_preguntó con seriedad.

El mitad-saiyan la observó_.---"Sí…"---_

Risa se levantó e inhaló fuertemente. Mirando hacía el horizonte_.---"Llévalo hasta la casa de Bulma, no están muy lejos de ella. Dile que ha ganado la apuesta…sí, me quedaré una noche en su casa si es que todavía me acepta allí."---_

Goten la estudió confundido_---"¿Vas a hacer algo?"---_preguntó ingenuamente.

Ella le sonrió y se apartó un poco---"_Por lo que queda de hoy, no"---_le respondió apenada. _---"Pero, escuche a tu padre hablando con Bulma…creo que mañana harán una cena o una fiesta…todavía no sé si iré!"---_se elevó en el aire, algo que le costó un poco más de energía que lo normal_—-"Mañana, verificaré algunos asuntos que he dejado pendiente. Nada más."---_

Trunks comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y a toser levemente. Realmente la patada que Risa le había dado había sido exagerada en el "ki".

_---"¿Vas a ir a ver al extraterrestre, verdad?"---_comentó Goten, arrodillándose al lado de Trunks y sujetándolo con firmeza.

Se elevó un poco más al aire y con la voz resonando le respondió.  
_---"Sí; pero, no es al que tu te refieres…_!"---entonces, se perdió entre la vista de la noche y las nubes.

Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Hoi hacía, qué se traía entre manos. Tenía que descubrir la necesidad de abrir la caja, la incógnita de liberar al guerrero. Tenía, sobre-todo, que resolver el enigma…ese misterio.

_Mi planeta…  
Todo lo que amaba,_

_Toda mi confianza…  
Fueron destruidas. Asesinadas. _

No dejaré que eso suceda con este planeta.  
No la escupirán a ella!  
No a mi nueva Tierra.

_Tengo algo que decir, algo que hacer.  
Esta vez, no!_

…….

La pequeña forma que tenía en sus manos. Era tan delicada, tan fría, tan…necesaria. Su alianza y su cruz. Tal y como él, un castigo y una bendición. A veces se preguntaba si era una maldita bendición o una bendición maldita. Nunca llegaba a una conclusión fija.

Era una paradoja, una contradicción…un prisionero.

Volvió a mirar el recipiente de comida, que habían colocado en unos pedazos unidos por cemento y escombro, y sintió menos deseos de comer.

No debía ni siquiera haberle permitido entrar. Ni siquiera haber interactuado con él. Le había abierto una ventana fácil, un acceso de confianza que no le quería dar. No, que no "debía"…

En todo su estado de angustia y dolor, hubo un instante en el que no pudo evitar sonreír…aunque fuera internamente guardado para una leve parte de él… ¿Bipolar, le había llamado¿Depresivo? Tapion soltó una leve carcajeada y suspiró apaciguado. Aquel niño intentaba hacer amistad a cómo diera forma.

En cierta manera, le recordó a su hermano menor. La forma en que sonreía. Sí, Minosha…reían de la misma forma y hacían el mismo gesto cuando se encontraban en aprietos. Dejó a sus hombros caer y él mismo volvió a entrar en aquel abismo. Dios, cómo lo extrañaba…cómo extrañaba tantas cosas.

Como deseaba volver a la caja musical. Allí no tenía por qué recordar. No tenía por qué pensar…sólo era vagar por el universo. Sin destinos fijos…no…eso era una mentira…!

Guardó la ocarina en su cintura y tornó sus ojos olivos hacía la entrada del edificio.

Unas pisadas, aunque lejanas para el oído humano, se detectaban agudamente en los de Tapion. Tomó la espada de su espalda y se colocó en posición defensiva. Unos pasos livianos se acercaban a él.

Lentamente, una figura diminuta caminaba hacía él erguida y decidida. Cubierta por una capa oscura. Se dirigía con paso determinado…

El konackjin se aferró a su espada y…

…………………

Andaré usando dos términos para la maldad que vive encadenada adentro de Tapion. En inglés: Hirudegarn y en japonés: Hildegarn.

Bien, aquí podemos ver las actitudes y sentimientos de ambos de los protagonistas (?) Aunque no completas, ya que Tapion es aún nuevo en esta parte de la historia…en adelante, lo conocerán mejor.

Es algo lento este capítulo, ya que no tiene la acción de otros; pero, es necesario colocar una parte en la que los personajes se expresen y piensen como humanos. No sólo como maquinitas de pelea.

Entre tanto, un abrazo y un saludo!  
Jetta Knex

P.D.

Me alegra que les esté gustando. Me motivan a escribir…!  
Gracias.


	7. Villanos o Aliados

**Villanos, Enemigos y Aliados.**

****

****

La extraña figura removió su capa y Tapion observó como dos ojos radiando suficiente "ki" lo estudiaban.

Permaneció en guardia, contemplando la figura, hasta que ésta misma empezó a desvanecerse.

_---"¿Qué?"---_murmuró sorprendido. Al notar que mientras más la figura caminaba hacía él, más rápido iba desapareciendo.

Lo último que quedó por desvanecerse fueron aquellos ojos amarillos. Que al konackjin parpadear…ya no estaban.

Tapion se dejó caer al suelo. Agitado. No estaba lo bastante fuerte para pelear.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego los volvió a abrir hacía la entrada del almacén. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Magia_?...---"Un hechizo…"---_respiró y dejándose caer al piso, cerró los ojos, agotado. Era muy pronto…

Hirudegarn continuaba luchando dentro de él.

………

_---"Ah…perfecto!"---_carcajeo una voz sombría.

Hoi avistaba la ciudad con locura en sus ojos.

Su velo no lo diferenciaba mucho del Hoi que los guerreros habían conocido. Tenía la misma pequeña estatura, el mismo "ki" y su vibrante tez rosada resaltando como un diamante en la oscuridad.

Llevaba sus buenas horas, elevado en el aire, invocando la maldición. Sólo era cuestión de esperar, un poco, para que su demonio apareciera. No había prisa…en realidad, sí…sí había prisa, bastante.

_---"Maldita sea!"---_gruño el extraterrestre al recordar que todavía le faltaba un paso, MUY importante por lograr. Continuó rezando la maldición, se la sabía como su nombre.

La ocarina, sí, la maldita ocarina. Esa estúpida pieza y el konacksu…! Volvió a maldecir al acordarse de que eran dos pasos y no uno. Estaba comenzando a irritarse. Necesitaba ese instrumento, necesitaba deshacerse del hombre que la cargaba. Tenía tanto por hacer que…_No, mejor no pensar en eso ahora_. El hechizo debía hacerse con extrema calma y delicadeza, algo que a él le sobraba de más…o por lo menos, así pensaba.

Continúo con la invocación…

_---"Ku…Kcaxh…A…Min…Ko…Rih…An!"---_exclamaba. Cuando de repente un fuerte sonido absorbió la ciudad.

No realizaba que lo estaban siguiendo.

Un fuerte rugido se sintió a su alrededor y Hoi comenzó a carcajear. Unas extrañas nubes cubrieron el terreno y los edificios. La mayoría de terrícolas aún en sus trabajos, miraban desde la ventana, buscando de donde provenían las extrañas nubes.

Un grito…dos gritos…varios chillidos comenzaron a sacudir a la ciudad. Una fuerte huella y un rugido interno hicieron que muchos de los humanos corrieran a esconderse. Pisaran a otros que se metieran en su camino y se empujaran entre ellos, buscando un lugar seguro. Algo para protegerse.

De repente apareció la razón por la que los terrícolas huían.

Dos fuertes garras, como las de un león unido con un ave, acariciaban el cemento y parte de la sangre humana que yacía debajo de ellas. Una cola de varios metros se sacudía violentamente contra los edificios, ágilmente rozándolos sólo por la superficie y luego burlándose de las criaturas que salían corriendo de ellos.

-_--"Te prometo que esto es sólo un rastro… de lo que probarás al estar completo."---_comentó Hoi. Sobrevolando al lado de la bestia. Veía maravillado como la criatura clavaba su cola en el suelo, la levantaba con varios pedazos de cemento yéndose con ella que caían luego a la distancia y con seis tentáculos saliendo de ella, absorbiendo a los humanos, despojándolos de sus vestimentas y dignidad.

…lo peor de todo…era que ésa bestia tenía solamente una mitad del cuerpo. La parte inferior, su torso y cascaraza cintura erguida sobre el suelo. Era inmensa.

El alíen indígena volvió a reír_.---"Eso es…come! Aliméntate! Que has pasado miles de años sin tu merienda!"----_carcajeo.

Hasta que una voz lo hizo retroceder.

_---"Hoi!"---_exclamó la figura que había elevada a unos pies lejos de él.

El anciano se viró y la observó con riña_.---"Ah…! Tu de nuevo!"---_gritó y ágilmente apuntando con un dedo hacía Risa, el rabo de la bestia se volteó y la impacto. Enviándola directo contra un edificio.

No podía arriesgar que Goten, ni Trunks, se enteraran hacía donde iba. Ni menos lo que iba a hacer. No los pondría en semejante peligro. Mejor era así…sí…ella podía luchar sola. Ella podía contra esto…

_---"Eso te enseñará a cuidar tu boca, niña malcriada!"---_

Risa inhaló sin respiración. Varios escombros caían sobre ella. _No la dejó reaccionar a tiempo!...¿Cómo?…¿Cómo era posible? Si los Bermudas eran las especies más rápidas…¿Cómo las leyendas podían fallar?_ Elevó la vista hacía Hoi, el extraterrestre la contemplaba divertido y Risa odiaba esa sensación que su mirada le producía… ¿_temor¿Vergüenza?... ¿Inseguridad?!_

Grito fastidiada e hizo que los objetos, que la apresaban dentro del edificio descompuesto, se rompieran al instante. Una explosión repentina de energía la trajo de vuelta al aire y estudiando a Hoi se agilizó directamente hacía él.

_---"AGH!"---se quejó el viejo. L_ogró impactarlo. Enviándolo, está vez a él, a chocar contra el suelo.

Cuidándose tanto de la bestia, como de Hoi. Risa mantenía dos ojos en el anciano y su "ki" en la criatura. Era cuestión de momentos en lo que el animal regresaba a los pies de su amo. A defenderlo.

Hoi, aún no se movía y la mujer dio unos pasos hacía donde se encontraba. Estaba echado en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y tierra. Sangraba por la nariz y se quejaba flojamente. Risa ajustó uno de sus guantes_---"Deja el acto, sé que estás bien. Ahora __Levántate!"--_-gritó furiosa.

No volvería a sentir tal cosa en su vida! Lo había jurado…menos de un viejo cobarde!

El viejo intentaba levantarse o por le menos actuaba bien herido. Risa podía distinguir claramente que todo era una farsa. Odiaba que el viejo pensará que ella era lo suficientemente tonta..!

_---"AGH!!!"---_gritó la mujer. Levantando varias partículas al aire y haciendo que una bola de energía los cubriera a ambos. Ella no era débil, se juro a si misma, que nadie se aprovecharía de ella, tal y como lo hicieron sus padres. Tal y como lo hicieron los demás. La energía hizo reaccionar a Hoi, sacudiendo al anciano a unos cuantos pies de ella.

El cielo se había tornado negro y aunque era de noche. Varios rayos sacudían las alturas, que Risa sabía que eran diferentes. De repente sintió dos "ki's" más cerca de ella…_Videl y Gohan…_acertó y una tercera, distante, energía. Que jamás había sentido y desconocía de quien pudiese ser.

Se escuchó otro rugido y la mujer cambió la vista hacía donde se encontraba la bestia. Contrario a lo que ella había pensado, la criatura había ignorado la dependencia de su amo y se había alejado de ellos. Estaba lejos, a unos metros de distancia y atacando. Atacando…a las personas que tenían aquellos "ki's"…!

Aprovechándose de la interrupción, Hoi, se tornó a atacarla. Había murmurado algo y se dirigía a la pierna de Risa; por suerte, Goku, la había entrenado a sentir tales aumentos de energía y logró evadirlo. Brincando y colocando ambas manos en el suelo. Logró esquivarlo.

_---"Será mejor que te apresures, niña…"---_sugirió Hoi, tan agitado como Risa.

La mujer lo observó concentrada. Contemplando cada movimiento, así como cada palabra. Algo estaba ocurriendo, él anciano la quería desubicar. La quería entretener. ¿Pero, por qué¿Para qué razón?...

_---"No vaya a ser que uno de tus amigos…!"---_

Algo lo interrumpió. Tanto Hoi, como Risa, como la energía de Gohan y Videl, se apaciguaron. Un sonido…una melodía.

_Aquella melodía…_recordó la muchacha. Era la suave melodía, el melancólico sonido de la ocarina del guerrero. Tapion…

Al instante que la música empezó a sonar la energía de la criatura se apagó. Desvaneciendo repentinamente del alrededor, dejó a la ciudad en las ruinas que la había formado.

Risa reconoció, que aquel distinto "ki" que había sentido unos momentos antes, tenía que ser el de él.

Asombrada y sobrecogida, se tornó hacía Hoi. Esperando poder obligarlo a hablar, que la hiciera entender lo que estaba pasando. Que tenía que ver Tapion, la caja musical, la criatura…todo! Pero, se quedó sin palabras y pasmada al ver que el anciano no estaba.

Sólo el sonido mudo del viento la acompañaba. La melodía había parado repentinamente y el alíen indígena no estaba.

Colocó dos dedos en su frente y se trasladó instantáneamente a donde estaban Gohan y Videl.

Su alrededor había quedado peor de lo que ella pensaba. Llamas cubrían la mayoría de la "ciudad' y los edificios estaban desplomados en el suelo. Vidrio y cemento adornaban las calles.

Gohan y Videl se tornaron hacia Risa.

_---"Risa!"---_exclamó Videl pasmada_.---"¿Has estado peleando aquí, también?"---_

Risa asintió con el entrecejo fruncido_---"Sí; pero, no por pudo entrenamiento…"---_dijo alterada por lo que veía a su alrededor. No le gustaba ver las cosas en ruinas, eso le recordaba…o por lo menos, le daba una idea de cómo su pueblo había muerto. Sacudió el pensamiento angustiada y miró a la pareja_.---"Gohan…es Hoi…!"---_murmuró alterada.

Videl la observó confundida y Gohan abrió los ojos_.---"No puede ser"---_le indicó callado.

_---"¿Qué?---_

Videl se acercó a ella, con un tono compasivo en su voz_.---"Risa, no pudo haber sido Hoi…"---_

La bermudiana la observó turbada.

Gohan se acercó y asintió_.---"Sí, no pudo haber sido él."---_comentó con seriedad.

Risa no salía de su asombro. No entendía. ¿Entonces…?

El mitad-saiyan corto su pensamiento, se acercó a ella y la observó con cuidado.---"_Nosotros no vimos a Hoi…"---_le dijo mortificado_.---"Nosotros quien vimos fue a Tapion…!"---_

……

Tapion regresó al almacén. Debilitado y con gran letargo.

Se dejó caer en el bloque de cemento que se había vuelto su gran amigo de confianza y sufrimiento.

La maldición había comenzado, el necio de Hoi…había liberado la parte inferior de Hirudegarn. Sin ni siquiera esperar dos días. No bastaría mucho a lo que lograba hallar su escondite.

Volvió a inhalar agotado. Miró por cuarta vez la ocarina que llevaba en sus manos. Ya conocía cada línea y contorno del instrumento. Lo estudiaba todas las noches. No se podía dar el lujo de, tan siquiera…cerrar los ojos, como hacía antes. Ya, Hoi, lo había detectado en la batalla. No faltaría mucho…no…Hoi vendría por la parte superior…por el instrumento, por él…

Volvió a abrir los ojos forzosamente. El descanso se lo quería llevar…! No podía permitir semejante cosa. No por él, ni por Minosha…

…Minosha…ya…era ciertamente más seguro de que estuviera muerto. Esa realización lo mantendría desvelado por más de lo que desearía…

Si, la parte inferior de Hirudegarn había sido liberada y había aparecido en la ciudad terrícola, entonces, _algo_ había sucedido con su hermano menor, algo había pasado que Minosha no había podido contenerlo.

Acarició la liviana ocarina. Su hermano menor, su sangre…a veces, la única felicidad que le traía, a su ser, era ver la sonrisa del pequeño. Inhaló entrecortadamente…le pesaba mucho…le costaba mucho…aceptarlo.

Se percató de unas pisadas, nuevamente, proviniendo de las afueras del almacén. Irritado y con ningún deseo de recibir compañía, de tan siquiera ver a alguien. Guardó la ocarina y contempló sentando y expectantemente los pasos provenientes.

Los pasos continuaban cada vez más apresurados.

Tapion juró que si era otro hechizo más, iría directamente a donde Hoi y acabaría con él de una vez por todas.

Los pasos cesaron…y una pequeña sombra apareció dentro del almacén.

Los ojos azules de Trunks miraban preocupado a Tapion. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño plato de refrescos y sodas.

Los ojos olivos del konacksu bajaron levemente. Por lo menos, no estaba alucinando y no había sido un truco del imbécil de Hoi.---"_Déjame en paz…"--_-murmuró.

Ignorando sus palabras, Trunks se acercó hacía la "mesa" donde estaba colocada el otro traste de comida. Intacto y sólo devorado por una que otra atrevida rata, capaz de acercarse al lado del konackjin.

_---"No has comido nada!"---_exclamó el niño. Alejando con una mano las ratas y poniendo el plato con sodas en la mesa. Miró entre ojos a Tapion.-_--"Bueno, por lo menos estás hablando."---_dijo cogiendo el plato antiguo.

_---"Veté de Aquí!"---_le gritó irritado. Fue tanto lo que pudo contener.

Trunks soltó un plato en el camino_.---"Me voy! Me voy!"---_ exclamó y se fue corriendo.

Inhaló mortificado. En realidad era tanta la paciencia que tenía en circunstancias así. El niño le había estado llevando comida desde la primera vez que lo persiguió hasta el almacén. Había intentando entrar a la fuerza, halando una pequeña abertura que se asomaba por arriba de él y Tapion le había gritada para que se fuera. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace tres días…y el niño continuaba hostigándolo_. No se rendía de ningún modo._

Se levantó de aquel bloque y comenzó a caminar por el edificio. El sueño comenzaba a rogarle más y más a que cerrará sus ojos y no podía dormirse.

La segunda vez, que lo había ido a visitar. Había sido unas horas luego de que él le gritará para ahuyentarlo. Llegó acompañado de otro niño, el cual, Tapion supuso que le servía de valentía extra para entrar. Se estaba quejando de que otra amistad suya lo había herido para impedirle que entrara; pero, que como quiera quería ir a verlo. Aquella comida que se llevaba hoy, era la que le había llevado en esa segunda visita.

Prefería no tocarla, ni siquiera saborearla. No quería darle esperanzas a un niño que obviamente las tenía. No quería ser su amigo, ni su confidente, ni cuidar de él. No lo quería tratar como un hermano menor, por que ya…suponía lo que había pasado con Minosha…no quería darle el mismo destino a Trunks. Quien, para vencer los temores le había dicho su nombre, mientras colocaba el plato de comida.

No, no podía…tenía que vencer a Hoi…no debía familiarizarse con nadie. No debía querer a nadie…no podía…no, no…tenía…quería…la soledad era desesperante; pero, tenía que soportarla…sólo…

Se recostó ondeado de varios escombros que yacían detrás de él.

Dejó de escuchar los grillos a su alrededor. Las ratas chillando por más comida y varios insectos que vivían junto a él. Dejó de escuchar todo…por completo.

Cerró los ojos…y se quedó dormido.

……………….

Espero no haberles confundido tanto en este capítulo. También, espero haber logrado aclarar algunas dudas.

Podemos notar un leve vínculo en los poderes de Hoi y… por fin, vieron a Risa pelear…!  
Quise colocar un poco de acción en este fic y no hay nada como la primera aparición de Hirudegarn para conectarlo.

Un abrazo,  
Knex


	8. Lazos Cosidos

**Lazos Cosidos**

****

_Recuerdo…su olor._

_Su dulce voz._

_Los cánticos hermosos que producía.  
Me daban ganas de llorar. _

Sus leyes, sus reyes.  
El honor y la dignidad.

Pero, lo más que recuerdo…

es cuando me traicionó.

……

Abrió los ojos, angustiada.

Se percato que estaba en su cabaña, recostada sobre la inmensa cama crema y el leve olor a rosas a su alrededor. Había llegado hace unos minutos y luchaba entre siestas y despertares, ya que no lograba dormirse.

No sabía qué le pasaba, tampoco por que estaba tan inquieta.

A lo mejor, había sido toda la acción que había sostenido en un solo día. Todavía eran las tres de la mañana, seguramente aún estaba un poco agitada por lo que había visto. Sí, eso era…fue su primera, definitiva y sola pelea. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a tanto.

Pero, había sobrevivido…y hasta herido al enemigo. Eso la compensaba un poco. Quería decir, entonces, que Goku la había entrenado bien…

Entregándose a sus pensamientos, por una vez más, deseando que eso la llevara a dormir, Risa recordó cómo había sido aquel día en que ella arribó a la Tierra…

_Flash Back_

_Aún sin rendirse le metía patadas y puños a la estrecha cápsula que la transportaba._

_---"Suéltenme!"---vociferaba, dando cantazos ensangrentados en las paredes.---_

"_Déjenme salir!"---_

_La capsula giraba y daba vueltas por la galaxia. Aún le quedaba tiempo, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos para hacer contacto. Para poder regresar. _

_---"Madre! Padre!"---lloraba. Gritando al sentir un dolor agudo en ambas de sus manos. Removiéndolas del metal, comenzó a meter patadas cada vez más fuertes. Se dejó caer al suelo de la capsula, sólo escuchando sus propios sollozos.---"¿Alguien…?"---_

_Podía ver el majestuoso planeta Bermuda y su hermoso color verde pastel a lo lejos. Cada instante más resaltándole lo lejos que estaba de él._

_Un pequeño botón rojo, que estaba colocado justo al lado del único ventanal de la capsula, le advertía cuánto tiempo le quedaba en la galaxia. Cuantos minutos le faltaban para ser transportada._

_Volvió a ponerse de pie y ésta vez, chocó todo su cuerpo contra la alargada puerta de metal. Terminó dislocándose el hombro en un intento y chillando herida volvió a retroceder.---"Malditos Dioses, no me dejen aquí!"---_

_Se impulsó nuevamente hacía el ventanal y pudo notar algo que no había visto al principio en Bermuda._

_Varias explosiones comenzaban a estallar dentro de él. Un fuerte rayo de luz la segó y otro más, a los instantes, le siguió. Risa se pasmó, derramando varias lágrimas dentro del ventanal. ---"No…no..NO!"---esa no era la energía de algún bermudiano, esa energía era muy fuerte, era distinta…!_

_El botón comenzaba a zumbar más avivadamente. Risa ignoraba la irritación que le producía el sonido. Estaba horrorizada contemplando su mundo…su mundo y su familia ser lentamente y fríamente asesinadas. _

_Mientras contemplaba la exterminación de una de las razas más antiguas del universo. Otra fuerte explosión impactó el planeta y su fuerza fue tan enorme que llegó hasta sacudir su nave._

_El zumbido aumentaba, cada vez más seguido, estaba dentro de los segundos de impacto. Faltaba poco._

_Colocó una mano ensangrentada sobre el ventanal y ahí fue cuando vio…por última vez…los simples rastros terrestres…de su mundo. Aquella explosión había eliminado más de la mitad de su planeta y el centro de éste se mostraba inestable. Radiando luces repentinas y descargas eléctricas. La última explosión vendría al cabo de una hora…su planeta, sus habitantes y su familia…ya habían fallecido. _

_Algo la tiró inconsciente al suelo o tal vez se desmayo. Pues, lo único que recuerda después de eso, fue un despertar entre pasajes:… desnuda sobre la grama terrícola…una mujer que la arropaba…la voz de Trunks curiosamente observándola…un largo tiempo, escondida dentro de una habitación, con muchos lazos asegurados en su piel…_

_Se despertó luego en una camilla. Aún con las heridas sanándose. Se acuerda que el primer rostro que vio fue el de Bulma y su hijo. Ambos terrícolas la observaban expectantemente. Ella había rogado que la dejaran salir, hablaba entre cortado, pidiendo inconscientemente volver a su mundo; pero, realizando entre riñas internas que había desaparecido._

_Final del Flash Back_

Después de eso, recuerda haberse mejorado lo suficiente, para que un extraño terrícola, que luego, descubrió ser un saiyan, la pudiese entrenar. Pues, según Bulma, Goku había querido ver qué tan fuerte era y qué tanto entrenamiento podía tolerar. Pasa asombro de todos, Risa probó ser una de las guerreras más fuertes. Sobrepasando a Videl y comparándose a Androide 18…

Aún así…Risa se consideraba débil. Débil por que no había podido…

Inhaló pesadamente, tampoco tenía deseos de continuar aumentando su poder. Estaba "complacida" como estaba...

Regresando sus pensamientos al presente. Contempló la pequeña casucha que había construido. Con ayuda de varios de los guerreros y sus nuevas amistades, no podía dejar de estar agradecida. Les debía mucho y no sabía cómo pagárselo.

Se tornó hacía la ventana que había al lado suyo. Las siempre fieles estrellas luciéndose en su radiación. Podía identificar a varios planetas de corazón y se sabía la ruta de muchos astros.

De repente, algo le captó la mirada. Unas nubes se recogían, con la forma de un tornado. Se levantó sobrecogida y contempló más intensamente las afueras.

_---"Se dirigen a...!"---_

……

_Descanso total.  
Paz.  
Por fin puedo entregarme.  
Suave es este letargo._

_Y liberal su manera._

_---"RAWRG!!!"---_

Un sonido parecido a los rugidos de un dragón hizo que Tapion se despertará.

Abrió sus ojos y vio directamente a la muerte. Los ojos negros, completamente brunos de Hirudegarn lo observaban sanguinariamente.

Desesperadamente, Tapion buscó la ocarina; pero, al tocar su cintura, sólo consiguió sentir eso…su cintura. Examinó exasperado a su alrededor. _No podía ser, no habrían podido tomarla…!_

A lo lejos, notó el pequeño instrumento sobresaltando entre la oscuridad del almacén. Justo en ese momento, una inmensa garra de la bestia surgió del vortice donde estaba atada y atacó a Tapion.

Un fuerte sonido devastó el edificio y varios escombros se multiplicaron a más ruinas todavía.

El hombre de cabello rojizo logró evadirlo justo a tiempo. Saltando hacía la ocarina, la tomó entre sus manos y acorralado por la criatura, comenzó a tocar el instrumento.

La melodía comenzaba a rodear al konacksu y su demonio.

El rostro cadavérico de la criatura comenzó a gritar y a rugir. Derramando varias gotas de baba, mientras era devuelto al cuerpo de Tapion. El konackjin continuaba tocando su dócil melodía. Aquella que enloquecía a la bestia de tan sólo oírla.

El vortice que había revelado a Hirudegarn comenzó a cerrarse, llevándose con él al monstruo y devolviéndolo todo al cuerpo interno de Tapion. Dejó de tocar al instante.

Tomó aire, agitado…decepcionado con sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido. En su interior sabía que había tolerado más de lo normal; pero, no podía darse aquel lujo de dormir. Estuvo a unos centímetros de que Hirudegarn se liberará completamente. Frente a frente con la bestia, la cual pensaba que se había debilitado en los milenios que habían pasado encerrados; pero, no había sido así, la criatura estaba igual de invencible como antes.

……

El tornado había desaparecido y de nuevo había podido jurar escuchar el sonido de la ocarina. Trató de convencerse que estaba todo en su mente. De que estaba pensando mucho en cosas que no debía analizar excesivamente.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Su cabello dorado deslizándose sobre la suave textura litera.

No podía continuar dudando, no le gustaba tener dudas, asuntos pendientes. Prefería hablar que andar dando rodeos. Recordó lo que le había dicho Gohan; pero, estaba segura que el alíen indígena no pudo haber liberado a la bestia. Si ella había estado frente a Hoi, lo había escuchado invocar a la criatura. Además, Tapion no mostraba ningún rasgo de ser…_oh, no…_eso era algo en lo que no debía pensar.

Tornó sus pensamientos a Hoi y se levantó de la cama.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Se apresuró a vestirse, tomando lo primero que encontraba. Tenía que demostrar que estaba mintiendo. Se puso unas botas negras, una camisa blanca y una falda larga negra. Tenía que probar que él era el villano.

……

La noche lo había cogido de imprevisto.

Mientras el Sol lo molestaba con su fuerte reflejo, él se entretenía caminando, estudiando el almacén y sus alrededores. Recorriendo por los cuartos abandonados y saliendo unos instantes a ver las afueras. Retornaba a los minutos para continuar el viaje interno del extraño edificio. La noche era otra historia…ella jugaba y lo atormentaba. Cada vez, induciéndolo más a dormir. A veces, traía con ella la suave, fría, brisa nocturna. Que era lo suficientemente seductora para hacer que se recostará, se abrazará y lentamente se entregará al descanso. Sólo que Tapion se había negado profundamente a ella. Cuando surgían momentos así, se levantaba desnudando su fina espada y entrenando con ella. Así conseguía pasar la noche, aunque, había una dura falla en su estrategia…ya que al amanecer estaba doblemente cansado debido al entrenamiento.

Trunks había vuelto aquella mañana. Asombrado por el inmenso hueco que Hirudegarn había hecho, se había tranquilizado sólo al ver a Tapion descansando sobre un pilar de cemento.

Aunque no dormido, el konackjin tomaba sus breves descansos sentado. Había optado por no echar a Trunks del lugar cada vez que llegaba con el desayuno o la cena. En cierta forma, mostraba serenidad y calma; en otra, era una muestra que se había rendido ante las insistencias del humano. Aunque, humano…no era enteramente, por que podía sentir algo de mezcla de linajes en él. Tapion le agradecía los gestos de querer acercarse con él y simpatizaba con el niño. Ya que, luego de que todo hubiera pasado, aún Trunks seguía siendo la única persona con la cual él había interactuado.

O tal vez, la única lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a un konacksu… Desconocía…

La noche había vuelto en un parpadear de ojos y para evitar sus duras insistencias, Tapion había surgido del almacén. Recostándose y de pie sobre una de las paredes. Comenzaba a tocar una distinta melodía en la ocarina. Aquella parecida a la de los ritos y cantos indígenas de los terrícolas. Mística y entranzante, que competía con las presiones de letargo nocturno.

Una pequeña energía provenía a toda prisa frente a él. Tapion no le mostró ni el más mínimo gesto de hostilidad. Lo contrario, continúo tocando su suave melodía. Permitiéndose por unos instantes viajar a Konack y añorar las hermosas ceremonias que su gente hacía.

_---"¿Eso es una ocarina, verdad?"---_cuestionó la sutil voz.

El muchacho dejó de tocar y se tornó hacía Trunks. Lo contemplaba con seriedad; pero, no con un rostro pesado.

El niño carcajeo impresionablemente---"_Sé mis instrumentos!"--_-dijo con orgullo.---"_Yo mismo toco algunos."---_rió.

A lo mejor por compasión, a lo mejor por pena, por querer comunicarse con alguien… algo, alguien que no fueran las rutinarias paredes que lo rodeaban. Tapion bajó su guardia. Comenzó a dirigirse hacía Trunks cuando algo le impactó el brazo.

Una rápida figura, cubierta por una capa, intercepto la ocarina y con el choque de ambos, la lanzó a una distancia considerable del konacksu.

Trunks corrió hacia el instrumento y tomó entre sus manos. Ambos alíen indígenas corrieron hacía Trunks. Uno de ellos, el encapuchado, virando una de las sodas que el niño había colocado en la erigida mesa de escombros y haciéndola prender en llamas al caer en contacto con otra sustancia flamable. Un leve fuego intercepto a ambos por la mitad. Dividiendo a Tapion en un lado y al encapuchado en otro. Trunks se mantenía ágilmente parado sobre los escombros donde descansaba Tapion, entre medio de los dos.

---"_Trunks, dámela!"---_exclamó el konacksu, mirando más bien al encapuchado que al niño.

_---"No!"---_gritó el encapuchado_.---"Escúchame, niño!"---_

Una fuerte brisa los sacudió, no sólo dispersando más el fuego, sino que deslizándole el velo al extraño.

_---"Había sido él quien destruyó la ciudad!"---_clamó iracundo Hoi. Con ambos ojos desubicados y trastornados.

Trunks lo contempló alarmado. Aferrándose fuertemente de la ocarina.

Una voz aferente y abrumada lo confortó_.---"No, Trunks, él está mintiendo..."---_

El niño volvió a contemplar a Tapion.

_¿Cuál de los dos mentía? _

_¿Cuál estaba diciendo la verdad?_

_---"Te hizo pensar que era un héroe, cuando en realidad fue él, quien arruinó el planeta!"---_sugirió Hoi. Repitiendo nuevamente.

_¿Acaso estaba tan seguro que lo repetía?_

El anciano extendió ambas manos hacía el niño. Quien había levantado la ocarina sobre él y miraba al viejo profundamente.

_---"…Eso es, pequeño, yo te salvaré…!"---_dijo, lentamente Hoi.

Trunks soltó la ocarina y brincó.

_---"Tapion atrápala!"---_gritó, cayendo al lado del konacksu

El alíen indígena la atrapó y sonriendo orgullosamente de Trunks, contempló con profunda cólera a Hoi.

El anciano se retiró horrorizado. Encolerizado por lo que acaba de presenciar. Comenzó a elevarse entre los conductos y tubos que sostenían al edificio.

Pero, había alguien que no lo iba a dejar huir tan fácilmente_.---"Trunks, agáchate!"---_advirtió la aguda voz femenina.

Instintivamente, el niño hizo como se le decía y bajo la cabeza.

A unos centímetros sobre él una distinta figura rozó parte de sus purpurescos cabellos. Brincó y se elevó a donde estaba Hoi. Quien la contempló enfurecido y decidió liberar parte de su ira contra ella.

_---"Ya me has fastidiado suficiente, mujer engreída!"--_- espetóinvocando un maleficio que velozmente impactó la parte superior de Risa. Creando varios rayos de energía oscura y haciendo estallarán sobre su pecho. Despachándola directamente al suelo.

Risa se quejó levemente y cerró los ojos al instante que sintió toda la energía de su cuerpo, ser drenada rápidamente de su interior. Era como si le hubieran dado una fuerte golpiza que la dejará sin pizca de "ki".

_---"Risa!"---_gritó Trunks temeroso.

Por el ágil pensamiento suyo, Risa no sintió el impacto del cemento en su cuerpo. Lo contrario, sintió una suave contextura. Un olor…sí…había un olor. Distinto. Una esencia distinta…la textura estaba viva. Sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón…o eran los suyos. No, no sabía nada…estaba sin energía.

Contempló a la criatura que sostenía con sus manos. Una blancuzca figura femenina…y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Acarició levemente su cabello dorado y observó a Trunks.

_---"Tenemos que llevarla con mi mamá!"---_aclaró el pequeño, agitado.

Tapion asintió y se levantó.---"_Dirige el camino."--_-le sugirió con seriedad.

…………..

Hubiera querido colocar más en este capítulo; pero, no quería hacer la lectura muy larga. Así que, espero esto sea suficiente y no se les haga muy pesado para leer.

Un saludo,  
Jetta Knex


	9. Encuentros Coincidenciales

**Encuentros Coincidenciales**

_Había decidido buscar la verdad.  
Resolver el misterio…_

_Pero, algo había terminado mal._

_Muy mal._

……

Observaba aturdido su ocarina. Todo lo que había surgido por ese instrumento…y no quiso continuar reflexionando en lo que faltaba por suceder. Se tornó nuevamente hacía Trunks, quien jugaba tranquilamente con sus juguetes.

El niño estaba más calmado ahora. Luego de que hubieran llevado a la misteriosa muchacha a su madre y la señora le hiciera varios estudios. Comprobará de que Risa sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso, ambos estaban más tranquilos.

Trunks lo había llevado a su cuarto y emocionadamente le enseñaba cada juguete que lograba encontrar en la habitación. Muchos de los cuales salían repentinamente del cuarto y chocaban por el comedor. Donde tanto la madre de Trunks como otra mujer conversaban. Siendo un muchacho recatado, Tapion intentó concentrar toda su energía a los robotsitos que le estaba enseñando Trunks; pero, de vez en cuando, no podía evitar que sus alargados oídos captaran parte de la conversación.

Platicaban sobre Trunks, de como era un hijo único y la mayoría de las veces que estaba solo se ponía nostálgico. Que veía…y eso fue algo que lo sorprendió…a Tapion como un hermano mayor y lo admiraba mucho. El konackjin se rehusó a escuchar más, aunque no podía obviar de oír, sí podía dejar de escuchar. Sus desarrollados oídos no le permitían tal cosa; pero, su mente y concentración sí.

_---"Esta es una pieza de edición limitada!"---_hablaba Trunks, perdido en sus juguetes_.---"Mi mamá me la regaló para cumpleaños…"---_proseguía.

Y aunque Tapion lo podía oír, algo había captado su mirada y atención. Era otro juguete…diferente. Uno viejo y antiguo…El robotsito se movía lentamente como continuando su pesada y dura marcha. De repente cayó en el piso y se partió en dos…

_Dos piezas _

_Que aún vacías_

_Continuaban su rumbo…_

……

Esa noche, de forma fraternal y afectuosa, Tapion se dedico a acurrucar a Trunks a la cama. Se sentó al final de la litera, esperando que el niño se durmiera. Se había preparado mentalmente por si acaso pasaban varias horas y el pequeño aún seguía despierto.

El mitad-saiyan lo contemplaba como si quisiese preguntarle algo y todavía no se decidía si indagarle o no. Al parecer, luego de unos segundos no pudo aguantar más y le cuestionó_.---"¿Tapion, acaso tienes un hermano?----_

El konacksu sorprendido por la pregunta; le sonrió levemente_.---"Ehh, sí, un hermano menor."---_

_---"Lo sabía!"---_exclamó Trunks_.---"¿Cómo es él?"----_siguió.

Tapion bajo el rostro apenado; pero, conservado su sonrisa añadió.---"Era un buen muchacho, muy alegre y siempre hacía lo que debía…"---se llevó un dedo a sus labios y comenzó a morderse el guante. Recordar mucho lo entristecía bastante; pero, no se lo quería reflejar a Trunks. No quería apenarlo a él.

El niño ingenuo, no percatado del problema interno que enfrentaba su "hermano". Continuó inquiriéndole.---"¿Y tu tierra natal, cómo era?"---sus inocentes ojos azules brillando de emoción.

_---"Era preciosa…verde, con colinas y terrenos olivos, estrechados tan lejos como tu ojo podía ver."---_volvió a sonreír_.---"El agua era tan clara que llegabas a observar hasta la profundidad. Era un hermoso mundo."---_suspiró. Su rostro se tornó sombrío y distante_.---"Eso es…hasta que la pesadilla apareció…"---_volvió a llevarse las manos a su labio_.---"Un monstruo de sombra y crueldad!"--_-se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes_.---"Lo que encontró en una pieza, dejó en pedazos…_"---murmuró---"_Esperamos y rogamos que se fuera, la mitad de nuestra raza quedó extinguida en un solo día; eso fue, hasta que apareció un milagro..."---_cerró los ojos. Tal milagro lo perturbaba…

Elevó la vista hacía Trunks y encontró al niño dormido. Ingenuo de lo que había sucedido y la vulnerabilidad de su "hermano". Tapion se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Apagando la luz mientras salía. Pensó en silencio…Minoshia… ¿por que tu sonrisa, tuvo que desaparecer…?

Permaneciendo unos instantes contemplando la puerta. Pensando en cómo se había acercado a tales personas en tan corto e inexplicable tiempo. Había estado temeroso de hacerle daño, más ahora se hallaba en su casa.

Escuchó unos pasos surgiendo detrás de él y comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo opuesto. El hogar de Trunks era una inmensa casa. Mayor que el edificio donde él había estado.

_---"¿Tapion?"---_preguntó la voz de Bulma. Al parecer había salido un momento y se había topado con él.

El konacksu inhaló pesadamente. Le mortificaba todo esto. Bajo el rostro, dándole la espalda a la madre_.---"Olviden lo que Hoi les dijo…teniéndome cerca es peligroso".---_

Bulma se sobrecogió de sus palabras. Aferrándose a la pijama que la cubría, intento conocer más sobre él_.---"No me pareces peligroso a mí."---_dijo con sinceridad_.---"Además, estoy segura, que si te quedas, cuando Trunks despierte, se emocionará de verte aquí."---_

El alíen indígena permaneció callado. Decidiéndose entre contarle su historia o no, terminó accediendo_.---"Para explicar mi historia, tendré que empezar con la de él."---_dijo y colocó la Espada Sagrada en el suelo. Al lado del sofá donde Bulma lo había llevado.

……

Se había despertado sudando. Una terrible pesadilla sobre Bermuda y Hoi la habían alterado. Gimió al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho y al observar por debajo de su camisa notó qué lo producía. Un fuerte rasguño negro del tamaño de un brazo humano tocaba sus senos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por bandas médicas, se podían ver algunos lados donde no estaba cubierta. Era una herida enorme.

_Hoi_…se acordó enfurecida.

El brujo la había atacado justo después de que ella lo hubiese herido dos veces. Ella lo había rastreado y atacado, mientras el anciano hacía todo lo posible por continuar su rumbo. Un rumbo hacía el almacén donde se hallaba el konacksu. Había logrado interceptarlo y herirlo en el camino; pero, el idiota era muy rápido y cuando lograba darle, aumentaba su rapidez y la dejaba atrás. Era increíble el poder de ese anciano y era imposible…algo que la llevo a pensar en que había algo más a ese poder que el "ki" propio del brujo. Algo escondido.

Varios insultos en su buen castellano corriendo por su mente. Aunque Risa no era una persona que se vengará, sabía muy bien que el balance se había columpiado y tenía que hacer justicia. _El viejo idiota de las orejas rosadas las pagará…!_

Intentó levantarse y aunque se sentía demasiado débil para luchar, pudo mantener su dominio físico. Recordó lo que sintió al maleficio caer sobre ella. Era como si estuviese muerta, como si toda su vida y energía se la hubieran arrancado de su ser. Se alivió al notar que aquella energía todavía estaba dentro de ella…eso o tal vez, que había ocurrido un milagro.

Vino a sus sentidos, encontrando su ropa, tendida sobre los tubos de sostén que habían al lado de la cama. Se vistió con gran paciencia, quejándose levemente por el caliente ardor que sentía sobre su pecho. Recordaba varios sucesos regresándole momentáneamente y por partes desorganizadas a su cerebro. La distante esencia que había olido al caer. Era aquella, diferente, masculina, suave y fuerte a la vez.

Aquello era lo último que recordaba…hasta despertar ahora en el cuarto. En la misma, aislada habitación, que hace años le había ayudado a regenerar su "ki" y sanarse.

Caminó hacía la puerta, conociendo desde entonces que se encontraba en la casa de Bulma y agradeciendo que Trunks la hubiese traído hasta ahí. Tal vez, no estaba tan molesto como llevaba a pensar. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió por el alargado pasillo. Rogando que alguno de ellos estuviera despierto.

No sabía qué había sido ni de Tapion…ni de Hoi.

……

Ni siquiera había tomado del café que Bulma le había colocado. Estaba muy perdido en su historia.

Con los brazos cruzados y un rostro pesado contemplaba por tercera vez la taza de té sin siquiera mirarla. Cruzó ambos brazos y comenzó.

_---"Hoi, pertenecía al clan de los Kashpar…una especie de brujos que creían en la superioridad de las razas. Especulaban que ellos eran los entes más poderosos y superiores de todo el Universo…"---_

_---"Ego…"---_interrumpió Bulma.

El konacksu asintió.

Su voz era clara y serena. Como la de un libro abierto, mostraba leves indicaciones de emociones_.---"Para el año -226…desataron la mayor amenaza sufrida por mi pueblo…Hirudegarn…"---_continuando luego de inhalar pesadamente_---"…crearon un maleficio usando como base el cuerpo de piedra de un genio benigno de Konacksu, un gigante de varios metros de altura…lo usaron para agredir a mi poblado."---_

Escuchó un leve sonido, como el abrir y cerrar de una puerta deslizadera, proviniendo de las afueras de la habitación; pero, no le presto mucha atención. Quien sabe cuantas personas vivían aquí…todas con sus distintos "ki's" y caracteres.

_---"Un mago de la aldea se dispuso, junto a mi hermano y yo, a atacar a la bestia; pero, no fue hasta que él encontró la espada Sagrada, junto a las dos ocarinas…que siquiera tuvimos una oportunidad."---_

_---"Dios mío, esa es!"---_exclamó Bulma, tomando un sorbo de su te y mirando asombrada a la espada al lado de Tapion.

El konacksu asintió, tomó la espada y la contempló con seriedad.

---_Mientras Hirudegarn arrasaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Minosha y yo, tocábamos las ocarinas, las cuales…debían tener algún hechizo, puesto que ninguno de los dos sabíamos tocar y aún así comenzaron a jugar con nuestros dedos y nuestro aliento. Creando una suave melodía, la cual, enloquecía a la bestia, volviéndolo vulnerable a tal punto, que **dada **la oportunidad…hizo que el mago corriera hacía él…y la cortara en dos."---_su voz danzaba como el baile indefinido de una vela en la noche.

Bulma bebía leves tragos de su té y lo observaba a medias. Ciertamente, atenta a su historia.

_---"Esos homicidas, justo cuando crees que la crueldad no puede ser mayor…!"---_se detuvo, analizando cada palabra que el guerrero le había dicho y lo observó confundida_.---"Pero, eso no explica como llegaste a la caja musical."---_notó.

El rostro del konacksu repentinamente se tornó sombrío_.---"Ocurrió un contratiempo…"--_-murmuró_.---"La bestia continuaba vivo y luchando. El monje…mago, como desees llamarle, al cortar a Hirudegarn…tuvo que sellar una parte de él dentro del de mi hermano y otra, la superior, dentro de mí. Verás, fusionándolo con nosotros, impedía que la criatura se liberará…con tanta facilidad."---_respiró apenado.

Volvió a guardar su espada y cerró los ojos.

_---"Por decisión de nuestro concilio y por la seguridad de mi pueblo, fue establecido que se nos sellará dentro de dos cajas musicales, conocidas como Todas Oro."---_volvió a inhalar.---_"Obviamente, mi hermano y yo no estábamos seguro de lo que ocurriere después y aunque el Concilio había prometido liberarnos al ellos terminar de lidiar con los Kashpar, nosotros estábamos al tanto y aún así, nos mostrábamos orgullosos de servir a nuestro pueblo."---_

Abrió sus ojos, contemplando el leve movimiento que su café hacía. Vibraciones, seguramente_.---"…el mago condujo la ceremonia, para que los dos partes no se comunicarán, ya que lo hacían al estar tan cerca, y para impedir la facilidad a los Kashpar de obtener a Hirudegarn, los cuales habían comenzado la persecución, se nos envío. Aparte, dentro de cada caja musical, a diferentes extremos del Universo…"---_miró entristecido a la pecera que había a su lado, en la habitación.---_"Fue la última vez que vi mi hogar…y a mi hermano."---_

Bulma se aferró a su chaqueta de dormir y lo observó.---"¿_Qué pasó con tu hermano?"-_

Tal y como una estatua, el konacksu le respondió.--_-"No lo sé…temo que, probablemente muerto…"---_cruzó sus manos_.---"La única forma de mantener a Hirudegarn controlado es estando sellado en la caja musical o no bajar tus defensas, no dormir…"---_sonrió lastimado_---"Jamás pensé que diría esto; pero, extraño la vieja caja musical…!"---_

Bulma lo contempló, colocando, casi tirando la taza de café en la mesa.---"¿O sea, que no has dormido desde que fuiste liberado?"---

Tapion la miró levemente y le sonrió. Moviendo su rostro de lado a lado.

La humana se levantó, como si recientemente una bombilla se iluminará en su cerebro_.---"Tengo una idea, puedo hacerte una caja musical…de tu tamaño!"---_

El konackjin la miró pasmado_.---"Pero, la caja musical se rompió…!"---_corrigió mortificado o tal vez era la voz y el sentimiento abrumado que tenía, lo que lo hacía sonar así.

Se levantó levemente, esperanzado; pero, pensando a la vez, que era un sueño muy ficticio para lograr.

_---"Sí, lo sé. Tengo las piezas en mi laboratorio!"---_corrigió Bulma con una sonrisa pícara.

Tapion se elevó atónito y tomó ambas manos de la mujer jubiloso.--_-"¿Cómo te lo podría agradecer?"---_preguntó, pensando que, tal vez, en la tierra, todo era más posible que lo que pensaba.

La mujer sonrió analíticamente.---_"Lo llamaremos un trato…si pasas más tiempo con Trunks."---_aclaró.

El konacksu asintió satisfecho_.---"Bien."---_

En esos momentos, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el rostro pálido de una mujer apareció.

Bulma contempló a la muchacha emocionada_.---"Ah, Risa, te has levantado!"---_comentó.

Risa observó pasmada al inmenso alíen indígena que había a su lado. Paralelamente, su voz y lógica se habían ido directamente por la balsa.

A su vez, el konacksu la miraba asombrado. Ojos esmeraldas fijamente colocados sobre ella y ampliamente abiertos.

Uno y otro sin poder sugestionar palabras lógicas al momento. Varios segundos acurrucando un silencio mutuo dentro de la habitación.

………..

Disfrútenlo…espero haber aclarado la mayoría de sus dudas. Sobre la historia de Tapion, quiero decir. Ha sido uno de los capítulos que más tiempo me ha llevado en desarrollar y no es por lo que dice Tapion,sino por la forma en que lo desenvuelvo como personaje.

Intento hacerlo ser lo más verosímil posible…y espero que se pueda percibir así.

Si tienen alguna otra, la pueden hacer. (Espero haberte desenredado un poco Kili, ya que la P.C. no me permitió agradecer tus dos post. Te doy los saludos y las gracias por aquí!)

¿Romance...?...¿Romance?...Mmm piensa :P

Espero que les agrade…!

Un saludo,  
Knex


	10. La Charla de las Estrellas

**La Charla de las Estrellas **

****

****

_Justo, había pensado; En…_

_Injusticia, Inmortalidad._

_  
Dolor, traición…y…_

_Muerte._

_Hasta que te apareciste  
tú…_

_Y me has dejado…  
una llama.  
Ardiendo infinitamente…  
sobre mi pecho. _

Hallo Tu

_Corazón._

…

Risa lo contempló idamente. Sus ojos parecían fuegos artificiales brillando en la oscuridad. Sabía que radiaban levemente en la noche; pero, eso era algo nuevo. Ella los podía sentir. Podía presenciar las danzas de energías en ellos.

Permaneció observándolo, por algo que le pareció más de segundos…Minutos.

Bulma se había quedado estudiando a ambos seres. Un leve gesto pícaro surgía de sus labios. Una sonrisa…_Algo planeaba_…

Tapion, se había quedado helado. Mudo y sin alguna idea de qué decir. Ella había sido la muchacha que sujeto en el almacén. La que tomó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese caer contra el suelo. Ella era…

La habitación entera estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que comenzaron a volverse incómodos y para Risa, desesperantes.

Sintió un leve empujón en su hombro, el cual, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica corrió hasta su pecho y acarició la herida abierta. Gruñó bajamente; llevándose con disimulo la mano a su pecho y mirando al portador de tal acto. Bulma había llegado a su lado repentinamente_.---"Ya estás despierta!"---_comentó con alegría_.---"¿Cómo te sientes?"---_

Tapion parpadeó estacionado.

Cierto, esa mujer estaba herida y él estúpidamente no le había preguntado cómo estaba…pero¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Por Dios¿qué le sucedía? Su corazón estaba acelerado y daba milenios de latidos por segundo. Si algo era cierto, era que, después de eso, no tendría sueño en toda la noche.

_  
_Risa intentó sonar calmada. Tranquila, no quería mostrarse nerviosa frente al ser que tenía de frente. Inhaló y miró a Bulma, enviando leves ojeadas al konackjin, intentaba mostrar que estaba hablándole a ambos y no sólo a la mujer_.---"Me siento un poco mejor, Bulma."---_aportó con voz temblorosa. Miró a Tapion y luego a la mujer. Sin idea de lo que le pasaba y presionando, confundidamente, sus cejas_.---"Pero…no creo que me tranquilizaré hasta que sepa qué me pasó y si estoy bien."--_-intento no mostrarse arrogante; pero, como le había dicho Videl. Era algo que hacía inconscientemente.

La madre de Trunks sonrió y le removió la mano del hombro. Risa hizo lo mismo con la mano que estaba en su pecho. Observando que la banda no se viera claramente. No quería provocar curiosidad a esa parte de su cuerpo o a cualquier otra_…  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba?  
_

-_--"Bueno, sobre lo que ocurrió no creo que te podré decir."--_-Bulma sonrió apenadamente_.---"No estuve allí."---_inhaló como si fuera a componer una nota musical_.---"Peeero, puedo decirte que médicamente y físicamente, con tu energía y la herida. Estás mejorando."---_dijo con el mismo tono alegre que recientemente le había entrado. Risa no la había visto nunca actuar así…con ella. Solamente con Goku y los demás se mostraba traviesa y gozosa.

Tapion continuaba observando a las féminas. Tendía a mirar una más que a la otra y optó, para no dar una idea contraria y negativa, por bajar su rostro al suelo y contemplar las puntiagudas botas que cubrían sus pies.

Risa miró incómodamente al konackjin. ¿Acaso lo estaba aburriendo? Volvió a mirar a Bulma_.---"¿Pero, qué fue lo que me ocurrió¿Qué mostré al llegar aquí?"---_

La humana cruzó ambas manos y le volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, más calmada_.---"Tapion y Trunks te trajeron hasta aquí…"--- _

La bermudiana miró al konackjin. ---"_Gracias_…"---murmuró con respeto y sus ojos tocaron su rostro por unos instantes. Entonces, como si nunca hubieran estado lo suficientemente detenidos para él acariciarlos, se mudaron a la mujer que le hablaba.

Tapion bajó el rostro sonrojado. Avergonzado de la emoción interna y los brincos que su espíritu daba. No sabía si era Hirudegarn o él._  
_

_---"Estabas desmayada…"---_continúo Bulma.---"_La herida que revelaste era inmensa; pero, no tan grave para derrumbar a alguien como tú. Te dejó inconsciente, sí; pero, no fue algo mortal…para ser una sola herida, quiero decir. Si hubieran sido varias, no estuvieras aquí."—_sentenció.

Risa y Tapion abrieron los ojos repentinamente. _¿Acaso los humanos hablaban tan normalmente de la muerte?_

Sintió una leve punzada en su interior. Algo repentinamente destruirse. Un hueco negro que la succionaba sin su permiso.

_---"No te preocupes por eso, Ris!"---_mostró Bulma rápidamente al notar el gesto de ella. Tomando ambas manos de la mujer y delicadamente apretándolas_.---"Estas bien y durarás por mucho tiempo."--_-aclaró_.---"El ataque que te infligió Hoi fue uno poderoso, muy poderoso…pero, te sanamos a tiempo. No te logró hacer nada más. Estás bien, niña."--_-y con un tono maternal, que imposiblemente la calmo. Risa sintió sinceridad y un leve alivio proviniendo de la mujer.

Los ojos de Bulma volvieron a captarla_.---"Te hirieron con un hechizo que rasgo la capa de la piel y algo de los músculos internos; pero, ya estás vendada, niña y con un poco de entrenamiento sanarás completamente."---_había logrado tranquilizarla.

A ambos.

_---"Gracias…"---_volvió a murmurar. Miró a Bulma y luego agradecidamente a Tapion_. —"Si no hub…"---_

_---"No te preocupes…"---_añadió Bulma. Miró a Tapion, quien no había tenido el tiempo para responder y estaba helado con los labios abiertos.

Haló las manos de la mujer para que caminase junto a ella. Los pasos la acercaron más y más al centro de la habitación. Hasta que estaba a unos pies frente de Tapion. Risa sintió que su pecho se contraía y no era por la herida.

El konackjin retrocedió levemente, dejándole espacio para respirar y para él mismo recordar de inhalar el preciado aire.

---"_Ahora, son las once de la noche y necesito que me ayudes a mantener a Tapion, aquí…"---_señaló Bulma a la joven_.---"…despierto."---_

Un leve ardor se elevó por su rostro y la bermudiana tuvo que bajar la cara para no revelar sus rozadas mejillas. Se sentía como uno de los tomates terrestres.

Tapion miró a la madre de Trunks… ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo a la muchacha?...impidió hasta que aquellos pensamientos se formaran. El leve gesto de crearse lo daría y lo haría sentir como un ser irrespetuoso. El cual no era. Volvió a bajar su rostro.

Risa miró levemente a Bulma.

La mujer le sonrió_.---"Sí, Tapion no puede quedarse dormido y creo que pedirte que te lo lleves por la ciudad y le muestres los diferentes lugares. ¿No es algo muy complejo, o sí?"---_la humana le sonreía con ternura.

_---"Bueno…yo…"---_Risa aún estaba bajando sus murallas de nervios y obligando a sus pómulos en volverse pálidos. Miraba a Tapion, quien estaba quedado observando el suelo y a Bulma quien la contemplaba con entusiasmo_.---"Si no le molesta… ¿…e…estás de acuerdo a la idea,…Ta-pion?"--- _sutilmente pronunciando su nombre. Por primera vez, se armó de valor y lo miró.

El konackjin rápidamente elevó la vista. Sus ojos esmeraldas radiando apaciguadamente. A él no le molestaba nada de eso, sólo que se sentía incómodo. ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar que eso le molestaría_?...---"No, para nada."--- _afirmó y estudió el rostro…los ojos dorados de Risa. Eran hermosos, tal y como en aquella ilusión que tuvo, las irises radiaban intensamente. Suaves y brillantes. Sólo que no lo intimidaban, lo ponían nervioso; pero, no le molestaban. Sintió un gran alivio al presenciar esto.

_---"Entonces, está decidido."---_sentenció Bulma. Caminando hacía las afueras de la puerta y dejándolos solos. Ellos la siguieron a los segundos_.---"Risa…"---_se tornó hacía la mujer_.---"Si tienes alguna duda de cómo llegaste aquí y qué te ocurrió, creo que Tapion podría decirte mejor que yo."---_miró al konackjin_.---"Tapion, no te preocupes, trabajaré con la habitación y las piezas de la caja musical, te avisaré cuando termine."---_miró a los dos guerreros.

_---"Sé que ninguno de los dos puede, ni querrá dormir…así que, lo creo bien que conversen y se conozcan mejor. Además, Trunks quiere mucho a ambos y creo que se emocionaría si los viera mañana aquí. Es una bienvenida…"---_dijo sonriendo.--_-"Y tendré desayuno si les da hambre!"---_sugirió bromeando.

Ambos rieron y miraron a Bulma, quien lentamente continúo su rumbo por el inmenso edificio, que es su hogar. Dejando a los alíen-indígenas solos y al silencio rápidamente acumulándose en el exterior.

Risa fue quien rompió el silencio. Sintiéndose nerviosa y comprometida, miró al konakcjin. Admirando la altura de éste_.---"Bueno…creo que deberíamos empezar."---_dijo, aclarando su garganta y obligando a los crueles nervios a descender_.---"¿Hacía dónde te gustaría ir?"--_-pregunto. Desconociendo el manual de todo esto y sintiéndose más apta en el papel masculino que en el de la mujer.

Tapion la contempló y le sonrió ligeramente_.---"No conozco este lugar."—_comentó apenado. Sintiendo que era el ser más tonto del planeta_.---"Creo que…el lugar que más conozcas y te agrade."---_apoyó.

Risa sonrió a causa de los nervios y se dirigió a una ventana que había a su lado. Esta era inmensa y alargada. Mostrando los lugares cercanos a la casa de Bulma. Descansó su mano y su pecho sobre ella e incitó a Tapion a mirar las afueras.

Sintió la presencia ajena a su lado derecho. El reflejo y la sombra suya las cuales se unían en el espejo. Creando sólo un ser. Era cálido y sus respiraciones tan breves que pensaba que iba a desaparecer de repente. Algo que no quería.

_---"Es un inmenso pueblo."---_comentó el konacksu. En realidad más atento a la presencia que tenía al lado suyo. ¿Cuándo esto había pasado?...Trazó con su mano, abrazada por un guante, las formas de los edificios en la ventana_.---"Más grande que las ciudades de mi pueblo."--_-añadió apenado. Intentando semejar alegría.

Risa lo miró. Arrepentida de lo que le había preguntado_.---"Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo que entristece."--_-murmuró. Miró el dolor en sus ojos y sintiéndose culpable, retrocedió. Se alejó repentinamente de la ventana.---"_Ven, es mejor que caminemos por la ciudad, la veamos y no descansemos. Perdóname."---sentenció y _comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras del edificio.

Tapion se pasmó al ver que la había incomodado, que se alejaba de su lado. Que pensaba que tenía la culpa de algo_.---"No, no es eso!"---_Que instintivamente y sin analizarlo movió su brazo hacía el de ella y dulcemente tomó su mano por unos segundos.

Risa se viró sorprendida hacía el konackjin. Quien sostenía de su mano helado.

_---"Ah, discúlpame."---_respondió avergonzado Tapion. Bajando su mirada nuevamente_.---"No quise…fue..."---_

Asintió comprensivamente_.---"No te preocupes."---_murmuró_.---"Creo que ambos estamos un poco nerviosos."---_añadió con una enredosa sonrisa.

Tapion asintió apenado. La siguió hasta las afueras del edificio sin murmurar una sola palabra.

……

El cielo era hermoso y brillante. Cubierto por varias estrellas y un manto nocturno. Las luces de varios edificios y residencias rodeaban a la pareja que surgía de la redonda mansión. Caminaban por la grama del hogar.

Risa seguía un poco delante de Tapion, quien mostraba un aire de tristeza e incomodidad. Una lucha interna brotaba en su interior y ella sentía que era la culpable. Que la había provocado.

La bermudiana removió un mechón de cabello que le impedía la vista hacía el pálido hombre de cabellos rojizos y recorte distinto. Lo analizó por unos segundos, aceptando que su intento por alegrarlo no había funcionado. Seguiría intentando; pero, por lo menos, estaba agradecida de que todavía la siguiera.

Espero hasta que llegará a su lado.

Tapion parecía estar ido en su pensamiento. Su pelo carmesí danzando entre el viento.

Una voz lo trajo de vuelta.

_---"¿He hecho algo para incomodarte?"---_preguntó confundida la mujer a su lado. Sus ojos pardos y su leve estatura lo estudiaban preocupada.

_---"No…nada por el estilo, Risa."---_hablaba con una voz masculina. Una dulzura imposible, más esa voz gruesa se tornaba suave y leve a su lado.

Se había sorprendido de escuchar su nombre y de la forma en que sonaba al él mencionarlo. Le agradaba como la llamaba; pero, no le gustaba su tristeza. Sus ojos de niño abandonado. Le preocupaba.

_---"¿Entonces…que ocurre?"---_pregunto interesada y afligida. Siguió caminando junto a él, quien parecía guiar de momento el camino. La ciudad estaba tranquila, desubicada y callada. Pues, no había mucho transito y personas a esas horas nocturnas. Algo raro y aliviante a la vez. Algo la hizo retirar su pregunta, puesto que sentía que lo presionaba a responder.---"_Si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas, por favor. No quiero que me respondas por que te sientes obligado a ello. Si me vas a responder, me gustaría que fuera por decisión propia y no por deber."---_añadió sonriendo tenuemente. Intentando que no se sintiera presionado o incómodo.

Tapion la contempló por unos segundos. Continuaban caminando a paso cómodo. Tal y como si fueran humanos. Una sonrisa tranquila brotó de su ser y el gesto pesado anterior desapareció.

---"Sólo pensaba…"---habló y sus mejillas brillaron.

Risa lo observó confundida_.---"Ah..."---_fue lo único que pensó en decir.

_---"Pensaba…"---_y miró a su alrededor, circulando los edificios, deteniéndose y colocando sus ojos sobre los de Risa.---"…_en como puedo estar tan despierto hoy. Si es una noche en la que estaría batallando y combatiendo con mi cansancio para no dormir."---_una pequeña sonrisa volvió a surgir de su rostro. Alegría plena.

La mujer se quedó asombrada por unos segundos. Viendo detalladamente su rostro y estudiando con lentitud lo que decía. Comprobando que la alegría era pegajosa.

_---"Espero que no te lastimes mucho en tu combate contra el dormir"---_añadió, preocupada de forma subjetiva y queriendo mostrar un ambiente tranquilo a su alrededor.

Tapion la contempló y serenamente sonrió_.---"No mucho…"---_elevó una mirada al cielo, frunciendo el entrecejo repentinamente_.---"Lamento si te hice sentir mal al principio. No estaba mal por ti o por algo que hayas hecho. Me sentía abrumado…intoxicado por muchos sucesos que han ocurrido."---_

_---"¿Tu liberación…?"---_murmuró Risa.

El konacksu la miró, sorprendido_.---"Sí…"---_estudió su rostro mientras caminaba. Se preguntaba quien era esa misteriosa mujer, de dónde había surgido. Si era tal vez humana o…

---_"A veces te sientes solo y que simplemente no puedes huir de la soledad."---_continúo, esta vez, hipnotizada ella_.---"Sientes que dependes de ella, más la odias a la vez…"---_

_---"Sí…"---_Tapion la miraba atónito. En su mente discutía con la leve idea de que tal vez, pudiese acercarse a alguien…de que tal vez, podría arriesgar y luchar un poco más. Por alcanzar su libertad.

…

_Aquel sueño que algún tuve.  
Se tornó cenizas ante mí. _

Más me quedó una leve esperanza.  
De que algún día,  
te encontraría a Ti.

Ahora que apareces de momento.  
Sin saber de dónde y cómo, cuando.

_Intento armarme de valor.  
Intento arriesgarme  
amando._

…………………….

Feliz Día de San Valentín…!

Puesto que antes de ayer fue un día de amistad y amor. Quiero desearles un lindo día y un apoyo en sus sueños y deseos. Los cuales espero que logren alcanzar.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Es un tanto romántico; pero, no con el gesto exagerado del anime. Quise hacerlo lo más verosímil que pudiese, aunque fuera de DragonballZ. Crearle una actitud y una forma que podamos ver mejor.

Espero que Tapion se muestre realista también…y que Risa no se quede atrás.

Un saludo y un chocolate apetitoso para ustedes.  
Jetta Knex


	11. Instantes de Sosiego I

**Instantes de Sosiegos (I)**

**  
**

Ambos continuaron caminando por dos horas seguidas y conversando distraídamente.

El konacksu le relató su historia, tal y como había hecho con Bulma. Sólo que añadía varios detalles más, que en la repentina historia con la progenitora de Trunks había olvidado y dejado. Sorprendentemente, la muchacha llamada Risa, estaba atenta e interesada en su historia. Cautivada por el asombro de su vida, de su pasado, sus enemigos, su único hermano y familiar. Tantos detalles que parecían pequeños y aburridos a otros, a ella le llamaban la atención. Los preguntaba, le importaban.

Siguieron su rumbo y hasta entonces, ambos no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían trotado.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque, en el que decidieron surgir de su ruta "normal" e ir a sentarse en uno de los muchos bancos que ocupaban el paisaje natural. Escogieron un banco que a sus espaldas se reclinaba de un árbol. La naturaleza los abrazaba en esplendor y la calma. Aunque podían ver alguno que otro auto surgiendo por la carretera a sólo unos metros de distancia, a su espalda y lados, estaban ocupados por el follaje verde y la flora.

Pintando de un color oscuro nocturno, alumbrado por astros. La Tierra en realidad era algo para admirar…

_---"¿Cómo celebraban en tu hogar_?"---preguntó Risa con serenidad. Sentada a la izquierda y un poco reclinada, permitiendo que Tapion se sentará a la derecha con comodidad.

Tapion se llevó un dedo a los labios. Pensando e intentando recordar. Después de todo, había pasado más de mil años encerrado en la caja musical_. _

---"Era como una fiesta a la naturaleza, en mi pueblo, lograbas ver y contemplar todo de una manera distinta…no nos presentábamos ofensivos, ni superiores a ella. Como he notado que los humanos hacen...Tendíamos a hacer celebraciones en las afueras, en los bosques y campos. Se llevaba comida, música y si hacía mucho calor y los Soles brillaban con intensidad, nos arropábamos el rostro con un manto y acampábamos…"---miró al cielo alegre_.---"…era tranquilizante y solías terminar más alucinado de cuando iniciaste. Era un compartir con los amigos y la naturaleza que los vio crecer._"---

Risa sonrió, en realidad le atraía su pueblo. Sonaba a una mezcla de indígenas terrestres y el sensualismo del oriente. Más Tapion mostraba gran apreciación y respeto por sus costumbres pasadas Mostraba ser una persona tierna y apaciguada._---"Te gustaba mucho."---_notó.

El konacksu la miró y con un rostro suave asintió a su respuesta_.---"Era maravilloso…"---_La noche se hacía cada vez más densa y él quería conocer sobre ella. Sobre la vida suya, ya había hablado suficiente de él. Ahora quería escucharla a ella.  
Inhaló algo nervioso y apartó sus labios_.---"Risa… ¿Cómo fue tu pasado?"---_preguntó, sus ojos olivos contemplándola y su respiración acortada. Ella lo hacía sentir calmado, en paz; pero, él mismo se ponía inquieto.

Sintió como si varias llamas de fuegos corrieran por todo su cuerpo. Un leve rayo de parálisis. ¿_Por qué se le hacía tan difícil responderle?...Esa pregunta sería fácil para cualquier otro mortal…¿Por qué a ella le transmitía temor?..._Elevó su mirada dorada a Tapion, inconscientemente mostraba que estaba incómoda. Pues, el konacksu lo notó.

_---"¿Risa…?"---_se detuvo y contempló el rostro pálido de la mujer. Asombrosamente, habló sin irritación_.---"Risa, si no te sientes cómoda. Si no lo quieres contar…"---_

_---"No! No, no es eso."---_lo detuvo la muchacha. Su mirada bajaba del suelo y subía nuevamente al rostro de Tapion_.---"Es sólo que…bueno, es un pasado fuerte. Difícil de olvidar."--_-murmuró.

_---"Fue…"---_interceptó el konackjin. Mirando al suelo y entrelazando sus manos. La miró con sus ojos olivos. Ojos que la llevaban al sosiego, a la calma_.---"Ya pasó."---_afirmó y una leve sonrisa, un apoyo, surgió de sus labios.  
Él la animaba a hablar, le daba la confianza para ello. El interés.

Risa pensó que si el don de la empatía realmente existía, lo proveía él. Pues la llevaba del terror al sosiego. Sonrió con ternura y asintió. Inhalando fuertemente_.---"Nací en el planeta Bermuda…"---  
_

_---"El planeta Real y Blanco."—_añadió Tapion, mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.

La bermudiana lo miró sorprendida_.---"Sí…"---_asintió atónita.

Tapion se pasmó al ver que había interrumpido su relato.--_-"Ah, perdóname…Suelo a recordar cosas y cuando veo que hacen comparación con lo que estoy escuchando. Las digo…"---_se sonrojó levemente_.---"Discúlpame."---_

Risa carcajeo_.---"No te preocupes. Tienes mucha retentiva, entonces."---_

El konacksu asintió, intentando no interrumpirla nuevamente. Avergonzado.

La bermudiana se sonrió_.---"No te preocupes, Tapion. Está bien!"---_le afirmó. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió la historia. Ansiaba tocarlo, apoyar su mano sobre la suya. Darle la misma paz que él le daba a ella; pero, fue enseñada que el varón debía hacer el primer gesto. No ella. Siguió con su relato.

Le habló sobre la parte norte del Universo. Donde provenía. Sobre las costumbres de los habitantes de Bermuda. Su politeísmo de espíritus, las capacidades de hacer ligera magia blanca. Que ya venían dentro de cada embrión bermudiano. Esa magia era constituida por el amor de su padre y madre al ser concebido…

Tapion formaba las imágenes del paisaje; la luz dorada en forma de halo cayendo sobre la copa de los árboles. Como si fuera una criatura divina. Dudaba que el país y el planeta de Bermuda carecieran de belleza y respeto. Aquel tipo de honor que dignos habitantes mostraban. Eran dichosos de los rumores de belleza. Eran ciertos.  
…Pero, había algo por lo que Bermuda también era conocido. Algo por lo que las leyendas eran creadas. Construidas como muestra de admiración y suspicacia.

No sabía cómo abordar el tema. Cómo llegar a él. Era algo que lo incomodaba; más que le gustaría saber. Decidió tocar el tema, sin hacerle caso a las inseguridades. A las ideas ya plantadas en su mente. A sus propias opiniones. Inhaló nervioso y observó a Risa.

Allí estaba calmada, sus ojos ya intuyendo que algo pasaba. Había parado de hablar y lo miraba expectante.

El konacksu inhaló nervioso y analizó a Risa. Se preparó para cualquier reacción que le pudiera provocar. Mordiendo el dedo que tapaba su guante, centró el tema.--_-"¿Es cierto…lo que dicen las leyendas?"---_preguntó abrumado.

La muchacha abrió la mirada asombrada_.---"¿Cuál de tantas?"---_sabía que su tierra era juzgada tanto positiva, como negativamente.

Tapion removió el guante de sus labios. Los malditos nervios jugaban con su seguridad. Volvió a respirar_.---"Qué no aceptan a otras razas…"---_observó. Sus ojos olivos contemplando la actitud de la guerrera. Atento a ver si alguna de sus preguntas la había ofendido.

Pero, Risa se mostraba tranquila, casi serena. Sonriendo sutilmente, tal vez, notando la perturbación que el joven konacksu tenía_.---"Es una de las costumbres…sí."---_respondió. Mirando al suelo.

Tapion bajó el rostro apenado, sintiendo un gran peso en su pecho.---"_Oh…"---_

La mujer lo contempló, notaba tristeza, notada decepción. Desesperanza. Más sabía que eso no era todo_.---"…pero, creo que todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando empezaron los ataques en Bermuda."---_

El konacksu la miró.

Risa asintió con una media sonrisa_.---"Al crear las cápsulas, me imagino que los cónsules ya esperaban que la costumbre y el orgullo cambiará…"---_inhaló.---"_Yo lo ansiaba, era un alivio…"_---murmuró.

Intentaba no forzar aquel pensamiento, aquella horrible comparación. Entre los kash-par y los Bermudas. Cierto que ambos protegían sus razas y su evolución; pero, no eran los mismos. La raza de Hoy lo obligaba, detestaba a las otras especies; la de Risa, fríamente, como pareciera, las respetaba_.¿O sí…?_

Algo le llamó la atención de lo que Risa le dijo.  
_---"¿Pensabas al contrario de tus familiares?"---_cuestionó sorprendido.

La mujer levantó el rostro y le sonrió tenuemente. Como una llama a punto de extinguirse. _---"Sí, aunque me he mostrado muy desconfiada ante las personas que me rodean ahora. Algo inconsciente!"---_rió.-_--"Creo que es por haber vivido más de diecinueve años oprimida a sus creencias."---_aclaró. Entrecruzó sus manos_.---"No le veo nada malo a ello. Ahora, a la costumbre de impedir y querer forzar la xenofobia, sí."---_apartó sus manos.

El konacksu asintió. Aliviado e inconsciente del porqué, miró a Risa_.---"Creo que cualquier persona al llegar a un lugar distinto se mostraría distante."_---la contempló. _—"…pero, no te he notado fría, no conmigo."---_

Risa se sonrojó levemente y afirmó con su rostro. Quería unir lo que le decía con su historia. No quería que el konacksu notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Más quería mostrarle que lo estaba escuchando y le agradaba que aportará_---"Me imagino que todos los que llegamos en las cápsulas estaríamos así."---_murmuró.

_---"¿Cápsulas?"---_Tapion la miró aturdido.  
_  
---"Los científicos de mi tierra habían creado unas…cápsulas. Las cuales prometían la seguridad de aquellos escogidos a abordarlas."---_miró a Tapion, seria.-_--"Verás, Bermuda estaba siendo atacada cada vez más…pero, no sabíamos por qué, tampoco si eran varios alíen indígenas coléricos, celando nuestra ubicación o era una sola elite."-_--añadió.

_---"Entonces, Bermuda era un planeta pacífico_."---preguntó el Konacksu.

Risa lo miró desconcertada. Sus ojos dorados brillando en la larga noche_.---"Sí, nunca habíamos tenido problema con alguno de los hermanos que nos rodeaban."---_dijo, refiriéndose a los planetas._---"Se intentaba entrar en batalla lo menos posible."-- _

---"Es sorprendente y aún en la batalla preferían retirarse y protegerse que luchar."—Aportó asombrado_.---"¿Cómo escogían a los que iban a irse en las cápsulas?"---_miró preocupado a Risa.

Su rostro se había tornado grave. Casi irreconocible. Dolido y mortificado. Los ojos le temblaban. Helados, mirando al suelo. Todo a su alrededor se había quedado en silencio. El movimiento ligero de la brisa al tocar los arbustos era lo único que sonaba. Tintineando en la penumbra. Retumbando como miles de tambores. Aquellos que había escuchado aquel día. Aquel maldito…día.

_---"El pueblo había llegado a una decisión…por jerarquía. Aquellos que mostraban la actitud, potencia, sucesión, fuerza para sobrevivir y ordenar un pueblo. Aquellos eran… Eran los que…"---_

Tapion la observó preocupado_.---"Eran los que se salvaban…"—_aportó.

Risa continúo avergonzada_.---"...escogieron seis cápsulas. Fueron las únicas que le dieron tiempo para construir. Una, iría a las galaxias más cercanas de Bermuda; dirigida por uno de los guardianes, hijo del Canciller. Otras dos cápsulas serían ocupadas por un hijo y una hija de la clase campestre; enviados hacía el Este. Otros dos, de familia noble, serían para la ruta Oeste."-_--dio una leve mirada a Tapion y respiró. Inhalando todo el aire que pudiese_.---"Entonces, yo…"---_sentenció, contemplando angustiada al konackjin.

El konacksu la observó, su rostro sereno. Una mirada cautivada y consciente, a la vez, empática. Colocó una suave mano sobre su mejilla. Era cálida al toque y blanda, quería expresarle, quería apoyarla_.---"Estoy aquí…"---_murmuró.

Sintió la delicada textura de su mano, el guante cálido que lo arropaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. No pudo evitar controlar esa parte de su cuerpo que misteriosamente se sentía atraída a él_.---"Lo sé…"---_ musitó. Aferrándose del brazo que la acariciaba.

_---"Recuerda, que es sólo el pasado. Ya pasó…Risa."---_le susurraba.

Podía sentir el aliento cerca de ella. Podía sentirlo, era como si su corazón, su mente. Todo, se difundiera en la leve caricia que le daba. Era un apoyo inmortal. Eterno. Sabía que le podía confiar todo, más sabía que debía de mostrarlo. Debía decirle, hablarle. Abrió sus ojos amarillentos y lo contempló.

Fue bienvenida por dos astros esmeraldas. Devolviéndole la mirada tierna y cálida. La suave dulzura que tan difícil es para muchos hombres. Él la mostraba como el retato de un cuadro. Plenamente…y así la sentía. Se apartó lentamente, viendo que la mujer luchaba nuevamente con su interior y queriendo que ganara la guerra. Deseaba escucharla. Deseaba conocerla más.

Risa le sonrió levemente, agradecida y apaciguada. Sabía que tenía que continuar su relato. Sabía que era importante para los dos_.---"…era la hija de uno de los cónsules."---_prosiguió, tomando aire_.---"Fui enviada a una de las galaxias más lejanas; pero, algo sucedió en el planeta donde se supone que llegará. Algo pasó. Por que mi nave cambió de destinación…"—_suspiró mortificada_.---"...y terminé a miles de kilómetros de allí, en la Tierra."---_

Podía sentir su angustia, su dolor. También aquella ira, aquella desesperante ira.---"…"---mordió la parte superior de sus guantes y se mantuvo pensativo. Por aquello que parecían eternidades. Hasta que compuso sus palabras_.---"… ¿no te interesaba la idea de salvarte?..."--_- rumoreó.

Los ojos amarillos lo observaron, sus ojos bajaron hasta la grama_.---"Si tenía que abandonar a los demás y si fue tomado sin consultarme; no."—_lo miró fijamente. Su voz hosca. _—"Fue un acto de cobardía…"---_sentenció.

Estudió su mirada, su gesto, su dolor. La seriedad y la gravedad con la que hablaba. El sufrimiento_.---"Te sentiste impotente…"---_absorbió, la volvió a mirar apenado_.---"¿Risa a quién le tienes tanta ira¿A quién culpas?"---_preguntó, su voz cremosa y tranquila.

Se sorprendió por su rápido hallazgo. Por la pregunta directa. Por la dejadez de rodeos. Estaba asombrada y entristecida a la vez. Se percató, de que sentía que la mirada, las manos, todo, le temblaba. La respuesta que tanto guardaba, que tanto se decía en mente y nunca pronunciaba. La oración muda. Se volvería palabra_.---"…Mis padres."---_comunicó.

Sabía que todo se desvanecería ahora.

………….

Espero que les guste.

Me ha tomado mucho tiempo formar la idea. Espero que quede bien y les agrade.

Un saludo,  
Knex


	12. Instantes de Sosiego II

**Instantes de Sosiegos (II)**

**  
**

_Dime porqué…  
me miras así. _

Si en realidad  
lo que soy.

Es un maldito demonio.  
Un ser odiado.

Dime porqué…  
me observas así.

Si estoy destinado  
a hacerte  
daño.

….

No pudo evitar mostrarse asombrado.

Risa bajó el rostro avergonzada. No iba a decir más, no si no se lo preguntaba. Abrazó sus hombros, cuidadosa de no presionar la herida en su pecho.

_---"Lo sé, muchos mostrarían gratitud y amor hacía sus padres; pero, yo, como tan inmadura y mal agradecida que parezca…"---_presionó sus dedos_."---…siento que me traicionaron!"--- _

Tapion la contempló atónito_. —"Risa…"—_murmuró.

La noche los arropaba completamente. Mostrándose ser después de la penumbra. Luego de la medianoche. El aire se había tornado frío y más helado.

Sus ojos aguados no llegaban a derramarse_.---"Tapion, si me he mostrado más cruel, más enemiga que el propio Hoy y la bestia aquella…"---_contempló al konacksu. Temblando de pies a cabeza_.---"Lo siento, lo siento mucho."---_cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro hacía sus brazos.

Lo único que facilitaba a Tapion, para que la pudiera escuchar, eran sus alargados oídos. Aquellos que agonizaban de sólo escuchar un silbido. Los oídos sumamente sensibles y desarrollados de un konacksu. La observaba y la escuchaba atento, preocupado, entristecido. La miraba sin saber qué hacer.

_---"…no puedo dejar de sentir rabia, cólera…odio, por lo que me hicieron!"-_--se escuchaban unos sollozos. Las suaves gotas de dolor chocando contra su pierna, su pecho_.---"Debieron dejarme pelear, está bien que sus instintos paternales eran de protegerme; pero, yo podía pelear! Podía ayudarlos! …Podía hacer todo, menos verlos __**Morir**!"---_

El konacksu la observó. Eran palabras valerosas. Que tomaban de mucho coraje para decirse. Sabía cómo se sentía. Incapaz de hacer nada, culpable…_tal y como él con Minosha_. Pensaba que podía haber logrado más de lo que hizo.

Sus palabras aunque pesadas y gruesas, fueron seguras y esenciales_.---"Creo que ambos nos sentimos culpable."--_-murmuró. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Risa. No la iba a forzarla a levantar el rostro; pero, sólo quería que supiera que él estaba allí. Que tenía un lugar en el que podía desahogarse sin temor. Sin miedo al abandono, ni a la crítica_.---"Risa, no…"---_

Se sorprendió al ver que dentro de la cueva de los brazos. Surgía el rostro mojado y rosado de la mujer. Sus ojos radiaban más intensos, como temblaba la lluvia al tocar un charco. Lo miraba, lo miraba y lo escuchaba. Ida en sus palabras. Perdida, asustada. Aterrada a lo que pensaría.

Tapion inhaló al verla. Aliviado y agradecido de que no hubiese decidido esconderse de él. Sus palabras, aunque temblorosas al principio, lograron balancearse_.---"Risa, no…eres ni como Hoi, ni como Hirudegarn…no eres un demonio. Ni una pesadilla."---_le dijo. Sintió como algo apretaba su mano y vio que la mano blancuzca del guante de Risa lo sujetaba.

_---"No me gusta…sentir ira. No me gusta odiarlos. No me agrada lo que me hicieron…"—-_murmuraba, paradoja.

_---"Los amas."---_le respondió el konacksu. Su rostro sereno.

Risa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sintiendo, por primera vez, las cálidas gotas que caían del cielo. De repente había comenzado a llover hace unos instantes, pues, ya su ropa estaba levemente húmeda.  
_¿Qué le decía el guerrero?... ¿Por qué le decía eso?...Dioses y ¿por qué tenía tanta razón lo que decía?..._

Lo contemplaba ida. Seria. Pasmada. No sabía qué más decir.

La lluvia había mojado su rostro. Había empapado y aplastado parte de su cabello. Aún así, Tapion se mantenía quieto. Tranquilo. Una mirada serena surgiendo de sí.

_---"Se supone que me odies. Que sientas decepción de mí. Que no quieras ni siquiera tocarme. Asco, que te dé asco y me vuelva tu enemiga. Alguien de quien desconfiar…alguien para detestar."---_murmuraba la mujer. Aún sorprendida de que los dedos de Tapion acariciaran calmadamente los suyos.

La mano libre del hombre llegó a su rostro. Acarició con dulzura su mejilla. Casi como una brisa de verano, bajo la espesa lluvia nocturna. Sus ojos olivos la contemplaban con valor. _---"No siento asco, no siento ira. No desconfío de ti, no te detesto."---_le respondió con una media sonrisa._---"¿Se supone que sienta todo esto de alguien que me es sincera¿Qué me dice lo que siente, lo que le pasó¿Qué arriesga sus sentimientos y tiene miedo al rechazo¿Se supone que sienta algo negativo de alguien que me es honesta?"---_

Risa movió el rostro negativamente_.---"No_."---respondiópasmada. Sus lágrimas fusionándose con la lluvia.

_---"Risa…he pasado por momentos tan fuertes como los tuyos. Perdí a mi hermano menor, mi único vínculo familiar, en las garras de una bestia. Una bestia a la que prometí mantener sellada. Una bestia que vive en mí desde mis veinte años terrestres. He tenido que mantenerla dentro de mi cuerpo hace milenios…he odiado, me he odiado y he intentando hacer cosas horribles para acabar con la cruz que yo mismo decidí tener."---_su mano acarició el rostro pálido de la mujer. Removiendo una lágrima de su mejilla_.---"Si a alguien hay que odiar, si a alguien hay que temer, es a mí."---_

La bermudiana se aferró a su brazo. A su rostro entristecido, en el cual ahora se invertían los papeles_.---"No te temo, no te odio. Tapion si ha alguien es digno de admirar es a ti…"---_ambas de sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro.

_---"Y aún me siento impotente…"---_

_---"No lo eres!"---_

_---"Ni tu tampoco…"---_ sus ojos chocaron. La mirada dorada y los fulgores olivos se intensificaron al chocar instantáneamente con cada uno.

Risa se quedó helada de lo cerca que estaban. Antes podía sentir que estaba rodeada de arbustos, de aire, de autos, de nada. Ahora, estaba cubierta por las suaves y seguras paredes de un hombre. Una vida. Un aroma. Sí, aquel aroma. Era él. Su esencia la rodeaba, el "ki" varonil era tan distinto del suyo. Tal vez, era la diferencia de razas; pero, sentía como varias cargas de energía la abrazaban. La arropaban. Su aliento. Todo, la arropaba como un dulce cobijo de apoyo.

Se sintió nervioso. Al ver como sus músculos la arropaban. Al ver, que estaba tan cerca de abrazarla. Sus hombros la cubrían completamente. Su cabello la refugiaba de la lluvia. La tutela invisible de su energía le brindaba calidez. A cambio de nada. A cambio de sólo verla sonreír. A cambio de volverla inmune al dolor.

Mojo sus labios internamente. Buscando el hilo, recordando la prudencia. Recordando que no quería forzarla. No quería apresurarla, ni incomodarla_.---"…a lo que te quiero llevar, Risa."--_-su voz temblaba levemente_.---"Es a que no es bueno que te sientas culpable e incapaz por lo que pasó. El destino de tu pasado, ya pasó. Fue…; pero, el destino de tu futuro y de tu presente. Aún lo dominas tu."---_

Miró a los ojos del guerrero. Sus palabras tocaban profundidades en su corazón que jamás sabía que tenía.

Acarició su cabello, ambos de sus cuerpos se habían movido al centro del diminuto banco_.---"Tal vez no pudiste hacer nada en el pasado. Ni con tus padres, ni con tu planeta…pero; a lo mejor, pasaste por todo aquello, para mostrarte ahora, en el presente. Que eres capaz de lograr mucho más."---_la miró fijamente_.---"A lo mejor el destino decidió darte la vida, a cambio de este sufrimiento, para que te probarás. Para que crecieras…!"---_

Risa lo observó_.---"El destino lo decides tu mismo."---_murmuró apesadumbrada.

_---"Es por eso mismo, que lo tienes en tus manos ahora_."---la sonrisa del konacksu fue apoyada por una mirada de seguridad.

La bermudiana absorbió sus palabras. Lentamente, una por una le sacudía la opinión maldita que tenía de ella. Como esferas de energía, iban destrozando varias de sus inseguridades y temores. Más le asombraba tanto que Tapion tomará de su tiempo. De su aliento, por ella. No lo entendía…era un Enigma…

Una enigma verdadera. La volvió a mirar. El rostro apenado se había tornado a uno tranquilo y apaciguado; pero, aún lo miraba con seriedad.

_---"Tapion…"---_

---"¿Sí…?"---

_---"…tampoco tu. Tampoco tú te sientas culpable. Ni impotente."---_comentó la mujer nerviosa_.---"…por lo de Minosha."---_aclaró_.---"Estoy segura de que el pequeño guerrero admira mucho a su hermano mayor. Ten fe de que te aguarda con honor y amor."---_ambas de sus manos habían bajado y se habían entrelazados con las suyas.

Tapion había permanecido serio. Callado y entristecido. Elevó la mirada a Risa, luego de que vio como ambas de sus manos eran sobrecogidas por las delicadas pálidas de la mujer. Sus ojos temblaban inestables. Asintió---"Sí."---reconoció. Miró los guantes unidos y sólo deseo. Volviendo a mirar a Risa.---"Estoy seguro que el pequeño grillito ha de estar comiendo mucho allá."---murmuró sobrecogido.

Risa sonrió con tranquilidad_.---"Sí… ¿Le gustaba comer?"---_preguntó aliviando el tema.

El konacksu asintió_.---"Bastante, como para comerse ambos platos. El suyo y el mío."—_

Risa sonrió.  
Algo la hizo saltar repentinamente. Un sonido profundo. Como el de varios platos cayendo al suelo. Miró a los cielos, junto a Tapion que observaba por encima de su espalda. Un inmenso rayo caía a la distancia. Alumbrado todo a su alrededor.

_---"Es hermoso."---_aportó la bermudiana asombrada.

Tapion asintió---"_Sí, extraordinario"--_-lentamente se movió del banco.

Risa sintió como la energía ajena se movía y se apartaba de su lado. Dejándole el frió intenso de la noche y la lluvia. El konacksu aún sostenía su mano y la esperaba pacientemente a que se levantara.

_---"Temo que Bulma me matará si coges un catarro."---_comentó apenado y con una leve sonrisa_.---"Más no quiero que te desveles por mí."---_

Risa sonrió al notar el inmenso reloj que había en uno de los edificios_.---"Son casi las tres de la madrugada."---_

Tapion se le quedó mirando estupefacto. La mujer volvió a reír.

Risa se levantó enseguida y movió su cabello hacía atrás. Mientras el konacksu, mantenía el de él regado y de frente. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una intercepción y Tapion se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea alguna hacía donde iba.

La bermudiana lo miró animada y movió su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

Tapion la miró confundido---"No sabia que vivías en la casa de Bulma."---admitió asombrado.

Risa movió el rostro negativamente_.---"No, no vivo con Bulma; pero, ella me ha dejado claro que le gustaría te acompañe…"---_comunicó Risa. Volvió a mirarlo._---"Es mejor que te escolte hasta donde vives, por si Hoi decide aparecerse, note que tendrá que luchar contra dos, en vez de uno. Mejor eso a que se aproveche e intente atacarte solo."---_

El konacksu asintió. Aunque le hubiera gustado escoltarla a ella. En vez de ser él el escoltado. Tenía razón sobre lo de Hoi.

Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron la casa de Bulma. Risa recordaba levemente el lugar; pero, sabía la ruta. Tenían que caminar bastante, volar o instantáneamente transmitirse hasta el almacén. El problema era que los últimos dos conllevaban mucha energía y no estaba segura de que pudiese lograrlo.

Tapion notó la incomodidad en ella.---"¿_Pasa algo?"---_preguntó preocupado. Temía que la exposición a la lluvia hubiera bajada la inmunidad de Risa. Le preocupaba la herida que había infligido Hoi_.---"¿Es tu herida?"---_

La mujer se dio la vuelta y lo miró_.---"No, no es eso."---_le aseguró._---"Es que el ataque de Hoi me ha dejado algo debilitada y estoy buscando la mejor opción para llegar al almacén."---_

_---"Risa, si estás muy debilitada. Si estas extenuada. Risa, yo puedo ir sólo."---_aconsejó el konacksu, observándola preocupado. La lluvia los había empapado completamente.

_---"No!"---_exclamó. No pensaba dejarlo sólo por la penumbra. Luego de lo que había visto a Hoy hacer. No iba a permitir que pensarán que él había sido el que liberaba a Hirudegarn, más no lo iba a dejar solo. Punto.

Tomó el hombro del konacksu y se colocó un dedo en su frente. Tapion se había quedado pasmado_.---"Umm…puede ser que te marees un poco, Tapion."---_comentó. Inhalando para instantáneamente transmitirse. Recogió la suficiente energía para hacer dos viajes. Estaría extenuada al borde de la locura, después de esto.

No estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Fue como si hubiera parpadeado en la ciudad terrestre y ahora se encontraba frente al almacén. Era sorprendente. Vio a Risa a su lado, se veía débil. Muy débil_.---"Risa!"---_la llamó al ver que perdía el balance. La tomó por la cintura.

La mujer volvió a recobrar su consciencia y se dio cuenta que había podido llegar a la vivienda del guerrero. También, vio que borrosamente él la sujetaba. Seguramente, se había caído_.---"Tapion…"---_susurro—"Estoy bien."---

El konacksu la miró preocupado_.---"¿Segura?"---_se apartó y le dio espacio para respirar_.---"Fue increíble lo que hiciste; pero, sabes que podía haber llegado solo."---_se lo dijo más por preocupación a su salud, que enfado. Aunque se mostraba muy serio.

La bermudiana asintió_.---"Sí."---_pero, ella no podía optar en dejarlo caminar sólo_.---"Sólo que sé que aquellos rayos no son naturales, sé que surgen de un hechizo que he visto a Hoi haciendo más de dos días corridos. El día que luché con él hasta llegar a este apartamento y unos días antes…algo se trae ese brujo en sus manos."---_

Tapion asintió. Serio_.---"Gracias por tu preocupación, Risa; pero, no me preocupes a mi, preocupándote por mi."---_le rogó serenamente. Una pedido tierno, con una sonrisa empapada.

No se había dado cuenta que había mojado la mitad de la entrada del almacén._---"Ah, discúlpame!"---_se alejó levemente del centro del lugar y fue hasta las afueras. Era el momento de despedirse. Le respondió a sus últimas palabras. _—"No te preocupes, Tapion. Solamente, no me agradaba la idea de que te ocurriera algo. Desconfió de este Hoi y con lo que me acabas de contar de él. Sólo deseo hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho."---_miró al konacksu y le hizo una reverencia_.---"Gracias por todo, Tapion."---_le agradecido, conmovida.

El konacksu llegó hasta su lado y le acarició la mejilla. Removiendo su guante, le colocó la pálida mano en su rostro.--_-"Gracias a ti, Risa;…por devolverme la libertad."---_susurró.

Risa se sonrojó y asintió. Sus ojos dorados se tornaron al rostro del konacksu. Tal y como él, se removió el guante blanco y se colocó en la frente. Justo debajo de su cabello.---"_Considera esto, como un regalo y mi agradecimiento."---_su mano comenzó a brillar_.---"Aunque no es mucho, a lo que realmente te debo por salvarme."--_-

Un leve calor corrió por su mente, por su cerebro. Sintió como si le removieran algo. Un peso, el sosiego…

Antes de remover su mano, acarició tenuemente el cabello escarlata del joven. Alejó y guardó su mano en el guante_.---"He removido parte del letárgico sueño que te abruma. Considéralo como la cafeína para los humanos. Te mantendrás despierto sin tener que luchar tan fuerte como antes."---_

Tapion la miró asombrado_.---"¿A dónde ira la quimera que has removido?"---_preguntó.

Risa volvió a sonreír y se llevó una mano a su frente_.---"Yo lucharé con ella, esta vez."---_lanzó una última mirada tierna a su compañero guerrero_.---"Hasta luego, Tapion, el Valiente. Que descanses…"---_

El konacksu la miró pasmado. Iba a decirle algo, a agradecerle algo. A comentarle algo; pero, ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, tan velozmente como había llegado. Sonrió levemente a las estrellas. En realidad, no sabía si lo que acababa de suceder en unas horas había sido un sueño o una verdad.

Lo único que sabía…era que se imagina siendo despertado por los horribles gritos de Hirudegarn.

…

_Dime,  
es ¿Verdad…?_

_Es un sueño  
o tal vez,  
una realidad. _

Dime,  
¿Acaso te volveré a ver?  
o es sólo un encuentro  
una casualidad  
de fe.

Dime,  
¿Es seguro ilusionarme…  
contigo?  
O terminarás abandonándome.  
Echándome a perder…

…

Cayó idamente a la grama. La lluvia perforándola incesantemente. Cayó ilusamente al suelo. Debilitada. Cansada. La cerradura estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia; pero, no la podía alcanzar. Si…pudiera estirar su mano. Estaba ahí…

Si tan sólo pudiera.

………

Aquí termino la sección calmada y romántica. Ahora, iré llevando el cuento a la acción y penumbra.

Un poco alargado el capítulo; pero, no quería hacer otro Sosiego III, las terminaría cansando…o eso creo.

Espero que les guste.

Un saludo!  
Jetta Knex


	13. Duelo

**Duelo**  
**  
****  
**

_Qué me pasa,  
que no me puedo mover. _

Qué me sucede.  
Que tengo miedo a perderte.

Qué me pasa,  
si te acabo de conocer.

Qué me pasa,  
que quiero que sea  
eternamente.

……

No fue hasta que sintió el Sol sobre su rostro que se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a la casa. Estaba frente a ella; pero, no había logrado entrar. El Sol molestaba en su rostro y el insistente chirrido de los pájaros terrestres la obligaba a despertar.

Con movimientos bruscos y un leve grito de dolor fue que logró levantarse. Su pecho le ardía incesantemente. Risa miró extenuada a su alrededor. Estaba segura. No sentía ningún "ki" cerca de ella y la puerta de la cabaña se había mantenido cerrada. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba protegido. A su alrededor sólo el memorable color verde de las hojas la protegía y la rodeaba.

Caminó cabeceándose hasta ella y utilizando la última pizca de energía que le quedaba. Murmuró el hechizo y entró. Se hallaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña, por lo tanto, que entró directamente al baño.

Se dejó caer en la ducha, mientras lentamente, analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Las suaves gotas de la mañana la envolvían.

….

La hora de desayuno había llegado y aunque Bulma le había ofrecido desde jugo hasta café. Tapion había preferido mantenerse con el leve alimento que había consumido la tarde anterior gracias a Trunks. No le gustaba aprovecharse, ni mucho menos, padecer como un hambriento. Agradecía todo lo que la familia Brief había hecho por él y prefería no causar más molestia.

Todavía pensaba mantenerse rezagado de ellos, aunque fuese levemente, temía por su seguridad. Aún no confiaba mucho de su fuerza en controlar a Hirudegarn. Cuando estaba sólo parecía que lo iba a consumir.

Aunque la mañana presente había podido tranquilizarle menudamente gracias a Risa. Eso…Ella había sido una beatitud.

Esa madrugada se había ejercitado temprano. El externo uso de magia que la cálida bermudiana le había expuesto, había funcionado sorprendentemente. Pues, no sintió el sueño, ni el cansancio que normalmente sentiría si llevase más de cuatro días sin dormir. Aunque todavía estaba cansando, parecía que no había dormido por una noche, en vez de por más de cuatro días. Un alivio, una bendición y una gratitud.

_---"Jaja, más alto!"---_exclamaba la voz conocida. Trunks se sujetaba de su brazo derecho. Mientras el konacksu iba elevándolo lentamente de la tierra.

Le había sorprendido como de contento se había tornado el mitad humano al verlo, al despertar. Celebrando la emotiva bienvenida, Trunks, decidió por tirar todos sus juguetes en el suelo y enseñárselos de nuevo. Utilizando la excusa de que esos juguetes Tapion nunca los había visto. De que eran otros diferentes…había gozado como si fuera navidad.

Para no causarle mucha irritación a la madre de Trunks y menos a tan temprana hora. Tapion había optado por recomendarle a Trunks un leve entrenamiento en el patio. Algo que se había tornado en un animado juego de atletismo y agilidad. Habían corrido por el patio entero, intentando saber quien era el más rápido de los dos. Habían jugado, a ver, quien podía atrapar más ágilmente a quien y hasta habían optado por sacar uno de los instrumentos musicales que tenía Trunks, el cual era una flauta de madera pasada por su abuelo, a su nieto; para que acompañara al konacksu en una breve melodía. A pesar de todos los diversos juegos e ideas que intentaba Tapion pensar para cansarlo, el mitad saiyan era imposible de agotar.

Ahora mismo estaban en un nuevo juego ideado por el niño. Puesto que la altura de Tapion era mayor que la de su padre, le agradaba la idea de que pudiera usarlo como torre y ver cómo se observaba y qué se veía desde allí. También que le impresionaba la fuerza con la que el konacksu lo mantenía elevado.

Según Goku, Tapion aparentaba ser un joven corriente en su planeta; pero, su fuerza y velocidad eran destacables para la de un konackjin normal. A lo que le daba a entender a Bulma y a Trunks, que quizás el konacksu no había demostrado, todavía, de lo que realmente era capaz. Algo tenía que lo dotaba de una fuerza extraordinaria. Tal vez, ni él mismo sabía que la tenía. Tal vez, sí…

La mañana era clara. Cálida y con algunas nubes, dejadas por la lluvia de ayer…aunque sabía en su interior que no era sólo una tormenta terrestre. Miraba el cielo con precaución y con un ojo colocado en Trunks. El rostro alegre e inocente del niño le hacía prometerle cosas que temía en no poder lograr. _No voy a dejarte que te pase lo mismo_…pensaba. Pensaba y Juraba.

_---"Ah! Risa!"---_gritó emocionado, Trunks.

Tapion se heló al escuchar el nombre y busco a todos lados expectante.

El niño se bajó de su hombro y con una mano aguantando el dedo del konacksu lo haló hasta la parte delantera del edificio.

Ahí estaba…

Pudo ver a lo lejos su reflejo. Su cabello dorado danzando contra el viento. Más se había vestido diferente. Llevaba unas botas marrones y una camisa blanca. Una falda alargada que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas. Más su rostro, su rostro se veía alegre; pero, muy cansado. Agotado.

Tapion recordó el hechizo blanco que le había elaborado para extirpar su cansancio. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Llegaron hasta ella y Trunks se lanzó a su pierna. Seguramente, Bulma le había advertido sobre su herida.

La mujer no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada, al ver los dos sanos y salvos. De repente sintió que su corazón obviaba un latido, al ver al konacksu; y se tranquilizaba al ver a Trunks.

Contempló al konacksu y le hizo una leve reverencia. Su cabello rojo se movía contra la brisa que intentaba fuertemente derribarlo. Mas se mantenía erguido y recto, no era fácilmente de derribar. Algo que decía mucho de cómo era de valeroso e intuitivo.

La cual Tapion aceptó y le saludo de igual forma. Tardando más en su bienvenida y mostrando un rostro serenado.

Risa sonrió felizmente y se tornó a Trunks._---"¿Tomo esto como que ya no estas enfadado conmigo?"---_preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su cabello violeta.

Trunks la contempló riendo.---"_Nunca lo estuve¿Quién te dio esa idea?"---_cuestionó el niño con un tono burlón de ofendido.

La bermudiana carcajeo_.---"Nadie, sólo pensaba que no te agradaría el hecho de que tu amiga sobre-protectora te hubiera dado en el estómago, pensando que evitaría algún daño…"--_-miró a Tapion_.---"El cual, ahora veo fue…una equivocación."---_dijo, con una mirada seria y avergonzada.

Tapion la observó. Su rostro suave.

_---"No es nada, Risa."---_habló Trunks entusiasmado_.---"Ay, vamos a entrenar! Ven, estábamos a punto de comenzar. Mamá dijo que tenías que entrenar…así que vamos! Ven!"---_se fue corriendo hacía la parte trasera del patio.

Aprovechó de que el infante se hubiera ido adelante para hablar con Risa. Ambos caminaban a la par y con leve paciencia.

_---"No te preocupes…"---_murmuró. Observándola.

La bermudiana elevó la vista hacía él. Su rostro aún arrepentido.

_---"Es entendible, no sabías si era seguro o no. Hiciste bien."---_apoyó el konacksu.-_--"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."---_sentenció con una sonrisa apenada.

Risa asintió levemente_.---"Aún siento, que te debo una disculpa."---_aportó.

Tapion acarició levemente la mano desnuda de la mujer. Risa se paralizó al sentirlo. Se tornó hacía él, asombrada y sobrecogida.

_---"No te preocupes, Risa."---_murmuró el hombre_.---"Está bien."---_afirmó sonriendo_.---"Estamos aquí, ahora. No somos nada más peligroso de lo que podríamos ser."---_se detuvo y la miró.

Risa lo contempló ida.

_---"Tu me salvaste…"---_le recordó.---"_Me liberaste. Recuérdalo, por favor."---_le pidió.

La mujer colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo acarició levemente_.---"Nunca lo olvido."—_le sonrió. Una suave brisa rozándolos a ambos.

Tapion le sonrió. Alegremente.

Un leve sonido los hizo mirar hacía el lado. Trunks estaba acostado bajo de un árbol, con el pequeño cachorrito crema de Buu a su lado. Los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido_.---"Cuando acaben…vamos a jugar!"---_rogó desesperado.

Risa y Tapion se apresuraron hacía el saiyan.

Llegaron hasta él y mientras Risa se excusaba levemente para ir a un chequeo con Bulma. Trunks comenzaba a entrenar con Tapion. Ambos estirándose y balanceando sus "ki's".

…

Entró a la casa, el distinto aroma rápidamente la saludó, olía a desayuno, a Trunks, a Bulma; pero, la humana no estaba en la sala. Ni en la cocina, por la cual, había entrado Risa.

Camino por los alargados y eternos pasillos del edificio. El Sol entraba avispadamente por alguna que otra ventana; pero, la mayoría de la caminata era a oscuras. Sus ojos brillando y ubicándola por la ruta sombría. Llegó a unas escaleras, en las cuales se detuvo y dejó que el "ki" de la humana la guiará a su posición.

Avanzando y comenzando a preocuparse por que la mujer aparentaba estar más perdida que una aguja en un pajar. Se detuvo y alivio al ver la pijama envuelta fémina. Bulma estaba dentro de un inmenso aparato rectangular, agachada, ajustando lo que parecían ser tornillos.

Aclaró su voz, lo suficiente, para que la mujer la pudiera oír.

Instantemente la madre de Trunks se retiró del área de trabajo y miró a su izquierda_.---"Risa¿Cómo estás?'---_preguntó alegrada la humana.

Risa estaba frente a la habitación de experimentos, en su laboratorio, la miraba y observaba sorprendida al objeto que había frente a ella.---"Me siento mejor."---afirmó_.---"He venido para mi chequeo, sentí un leve dolor hoy, por la mañana; pero, supongo que fue debido al exceso de energía gastada."---_murmuró maquinalmente.

La humana abrió los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.---"¿_Exceso de energía gastada? Risa!"---_comenzó a reírse. Nuevamente mostrando un lado no conocido muy a menudo por la bermudiana_.---"¿Qué hiciste?"---_

La mujer se sonrojó y miró avergonzada a Bulma_.---"Nada que conlleve lo que estás pensando."--_-dijo sin saber en realidad qué decir_.---"Nada…mm…"---_

Bulma surgió del aparato rectangular y la miró_.---"¿Qué estoy pensando?"--_-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Risa se quedó contemplándola muda. La habitación de metal parecía achicarse a su alrededor. De repente un estallido de risas la hizo saltar.

---"Es sólo bromeando!"---dijo Bulma, colocándole una sutil mano en el hombro. Se retiró hacía la entrada de la habitación.

Risa exhaló aliviada. Aunque un poco inquieta con las bromas de Bulma. Miró idamente al enorme aparato.---"¿Qué es eso?"---preguntó.

La madre de Trunks se dio la vuelta y miró a su creación_.---"Es…una recámara_."---comentó tranquilamente.

_---"¿Una recámara?"---_comentó Risa. Mirando animadamente a la inmensa construcción_.---"Bulma…no sabía que te dedicabas a la arquitectura."---_comentó con cierta venganza en su tono, cierto gesto de molestar.

_---"Oye!"—_interrumpió la mujer. Fingiendo molestia. En realidad le agradaba ver a Risa sonriendo. No era una muchacha que lo hiciera menudamente. Sólo con Trunks…y ahora con el konacksu. Miró nuevamente el objeto_.---"Sí, es para Tapion."---_murmuró contemplando a la bermudiana.---"_Sabes, el pobre no ha podido dormir."---_aportó apenada.

_---"Sí…"---_respondió la otra mujer, con un tono entristecido en su voz. _—"Me ha contado."---_

Bulma la miró asombrada.---"¿Todo?"---

Risa la miró y le sonrió serenamente_.---"Todo…y creo que más."---_bajo el rostro apesadumbrada.---"_Es admirable, todo lo que ha pasado y aún logra sonreír."---_comentó angustiada.

Bulma la contempló y le colocó nuevamente la mano en el hombro_.---"Como tú."---_mostró.

La bermudiana se resaltó por la comparación. Miró a Bulma agradecida_.---"Sí, he aprendido muchas cosas, gracias a él…"---_dio la espalda al artefacto y acompañó a Bulma hacía la salida de la habitación.

Surgieron de la habitación y entraron a un pequeño cuarto, que había, no tan lejos de allí. Risa se recostó en la mediana cama de papel que había en la habitación. Era como una pequeña aula de chequeo.

_---"Bien"---_comentó Bulma. Asumiendo su rostro científico y maternal_.---"Veamos."--_tomó una pequeña linterna que había sobre la mesa.

Consciente del frío en la habitación. Casi irreal al Sol mañanero que hace unos minutos había visto. Risa fue desabotonando cuidadosamente su camisa. Se sentía cómoda y a la vez, avergonzada. Más tenía que hacerlo. Por su propia salud. El dolor que había sentido hace unas horas la había preocupado un poco. Aunque pensaba que era debido al exceso de energía usado. Tanto en su "ki" y su energía mágica, sabía que no podría hacer más magia en unos días. Inhaló pesadamente y observó a Bulma.

Irreflexivamente Bulma verificó su pecho. El inmenso rasguño se había corregido bastante y estaba mejorando lentamente. Aunque ya no tenía el imponente color negro, permanecía grisáceo, el cual, seguramente se iría aclarando en los días siguientes.

Apagó la linterna_.---"Se ve mucho mejor."---_afirmó. Le pidió a Risa que se bajará del asiento_.---"Parece que te ha drenado la magia, aunque…no sé mucho de eso; pero, por lo que veo en tu rostro. Estás muy cansada."---_añadió preocupada.

_--"Sí."---_comentó Risa cubriendo su delgado cuerpo nuevamente_.---"Pero, el cansancio es debido a que utilicé mi última pizca de magia y "ki" en Tapion."---_al ver el rostro pícaro de la mujer, rápido añadió_.---"Lo use para eliminar parte de su cansancio. Adormecer el cansancio y no a él."-_--

Bulma asintió entendiendo_.---"Bueno, ya te he dado mi análisis."---_miró profundamente a Risa_.---"Estas bien; pero, necesitas entrenar tu cuerpo. Según me has dicho el "ki" de ustedes, los bermudianos, funciona y crece al entrenar no sólo la mente; pero, mantener el cuerpo agilizado."---_comentó surgiendo de la habitación junto a su "paciente".

Risa asintió.

_---"Es parecido al de los demás guerrero_."---añadió Bulma confundida.

La mujer movió el rostro negativamente.---"_No, ustedes estimulan su energía a bases separadas. Nosotros necesitamos entrenar nuestro cuerpo y emociones a la vez. El maestro Goku puede ejercitarse; pero, luego necesita concentrar su "ki". Nosotros somos a base de sentimientos y formación atlética."--_-miró a Bulma, que parecía no comprender e intento explicárselo claramente_.---"Tenemos que entrenar ambas cosas a la vez, el cuerpo y la mente."---_

Siguieron la caminata hasta llegar a la entrada trasera del edificio.

…

_Esta vez,  
me voy contigo._

_Esta vez,  
no importa hacía donde será._

_Esta vez,_

_Ruego que me pidas…  
irme contigo._

_Ruego que nuestro viaje.  
No tenga final._

…

La vio surgir con Bulma a su lado. Se mostraba serena y calmada. Más él no lo estaba. Preocupado por su condición y cómo había salido, caminó hacía ella.

_---"Risa…"---_llamó preocupado. Observando cada gesto en su cara.

Sus ojos dorados radiaron al verlo_.---"¿Sí?---_preguntó confundida. Le sonreía plácidamente.

_---"¿Cómo estás?"---_murmuró con inocencia.

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla_.---"Estoy bien."---_notando que el konacksu aún no salía de su auge. Añadió_.---"Estoy bien, me iré mejorando aún más en los próximos días. Es sólo cuestión de entrenar."---_murmuró.

Tapion cambió su rostro tenso a uno aliviado. Sonrió calmado al ver que Risa ya lo estaba_.---"Bien, me alegro."---_pronunció, conteniendo los deseos de abrazarla_.---"Me alegro mucho."-_--añadió emocionado.

Risa sonrió alegrada y una voz los hizo voltearse hacía atrás.

_---"Busquen un cuarto!"---_se quejó Trunks. Quien esperaba impacientemente por los dos.

Bulma, quien estaba sentada a su lado, lo miró enfadada. _---"Trunks, compórtate"---_le comentó.

El niño bajó el rostro desesperado.

Tanto Tapion como Risa caminaron hacía donde se encontraba el pequeño.

Inesperadamente el konacksu desnudó su espada. El arma sagrada brilló de un color azulado y zumbó abismalmente. Se colocó en una posición defensiva de combate. Alargando sus ya alargadas piernas e inclinando el rostro hacía el frente.

Trunks lo miraba impresionado.

Al mismo instante, Risa concentró su energía, al lado opuesto que al de Tapion, su "ki" elevaba varias piedras de la grama y hojas de los arbustos. Sus ojos parecían tener una energía propia. Mostrándose como si fueran cargados eléctricamente.

Ambos guerreros sonrieron al ver el rostro sorprendido del pequeño. Si el niño quería verlos entrenar y luego unirse. Lo tendría.

Tapion se mantuvo en guardia. Mientras Risa, sin pensarlo dos veces, se movía ágilmente hacía él. Un grito concentrando y un puño saliendo a una velocidad incomparable fue enviado al konacksu.

Quien lo bloqueo justo a tiempo con la mano. Obligando a su pierna a intentar desbalancear a la bermudiana, la extendió hacía sus rodillas; pero, Risa saltó justo a tiempo. Tomando vuelo hacía el cielo.

_---"Buena bloqueada!"---_exclamó la mujer desde el aire.

Tapion la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y sonriendo_.---"Gracias!"---_

Bulma y Trunks contemplaban idamente a la pareja.

Mientras los movimientos de Risa eran ágiles y fulminantes. Los de Tapion eran calculados y balanceados. El pequeño Trunks no salía de su asombro.

Una vez más la pierna de la mujer volvió a impactarlo en la espalda. Instintivamente y fijado en no herirla. Su espada cortó parte de la falda de Risa. Mostrando su delicada y blancuzca pierna.

…

_Aún es muy temprano.  
No debo de sentir tantas sensaciones. _

Las siento; pero, no lo creo.  
¿Puede ser lo que estoy pensando?

¿Así…tan rápido?

_Puede ser que mi corazón salte. _

En cualquier instante,  
puede ser…

………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya los han visto pelear. ¿Creen que pelean bien?  
Bueno, seguramente, los volverán a ver luchando. Sólo que esa vez, será sin cuidarse de herir o lastimar al otro.

Un abrazo,  
Knex.


	14. Realidad

**Realidad  
**

…_  
_

_Es adrenalina,  
es rabía. _

Surgiendo de todo tu ser.  
Aprende a controlarla.

_Vuélvete su maestro._

_Aprende a usarla…  
y tendrás  
el mundo entero._

….

Bulma los estuvo contemplando por unos instantes más. Trunks permanecía boquiabierto, observando la agilidad que Risa demostraba en el aire y la astucia que su "hermano" Tapion mantenía sobre la tierra. El "ki" de ambos era casi el mismo. Sólo que variaba en diferentes aspectos.

Risa demostraba agilidad y rapidez. Su lugar clave era en el aire. Volando y manteniéndose lo más distante del defensor. Actuaba con la estrategia de la ofensiva.

Tapion, al contrario, mantenía su espada doblada. Escudándose de los ataques que la bermudiana intentaba forjarle. Balanceaba su alargado cuerpo, con las piernas separadas y ubicadas perfectamente. Listas para cualquier momento que necesitará evadirla gravemente.

Hasta ahora, ambos guerreros habían optado por no usar sus "ki's" en forma de esferas de energías o cualquier ataque que conllevara usarlas. Querían mantenerse debajo del radar de Hoi, si es que el Kashpar podía detectar "ki's"; algo que ambos habían pensando sin necesidad de hablarlo primariamente.

Las nubes habían cubierto el Sol, lo que producía una necesitada y bienvenida sombra. Que abrazaba a todos los presentes.

Para ese mismo tiempo, en que Tapion esquivaba otra patada de la bermudiana y, Risa, detenía con su mano, un puño abrazado del konacksu. Bulma se disculpó de los visitantes y se levantó. Explicando que tenía que terminar el artefacto en el cual estaba trabajando desde la noche anterior. Comentario que le dio fuertemente en la consciencia al konackjin…a la vez que Risa le plantaba una leve bofetada en la mejilla.

Puesto que, aunque entrenaban, tampoco querían lastimarse seriamente. Risa tenía parte de su pierna manchada de sangre, debido al corte temprano que Tapion le había hecho.

_---"JA!"---_exclamó la mujer agitada.---"_A la par."---_comentó. Era el segundo golpe que le lograba dar en toda la mañana. Si algo era increíble, era las maniobras que hacía el konacksu para defenderse y la rapidez que tenía para evadir sus ataques.

Tapion sonrió, volviendo al entrenamiento. El cual, estaba por acabar. Inteligentemente aprendiendo de su error, bloqueo el segundo intento sobre su cara. Sosteniendo, esta vez, él. La mano de Risa.--_-"Ojo por ojo_…"---murmuró.

_---"Diente por diente!"---_exclamó la mujer. Aprovechándose de que el konacksu estaba más atento a los ataques de rostros que a los del estómago. Lanzó una repentina patada directamente a su abdomen.

Pero, fue bloqueada, nuevamente. Por la propia rodilla del konacksu. Quien fruncía el entrecejo y sonreía.

La fuerza con la que atacaron ambos guerreros, fue tan fuerte, tan precisa. Que no le dio tiempo a Risa para sorprenderse. Sintió un efecto de trampolín sobre su cuerpo. Una fuerza que la halaba y de repente la soltaba. Un fuerte eco de energía, como si fueran ondas chocó dentro y fuera de ella. Tapion abrió enormemente sus ojos esmeraldas. Ella cerró los ojos. Ambos fueron enviados a las esquinas opuestas en las que peleaban.

Trunks no pudo contenerse.---_"Genial!"---_exclamó mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. Estaba de pie con un puño forzosamente apretado. Emocionado ha tal estado utópico de los combatientes que tuvo que mantenerse de pie para no brincar.

Risa sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor y en su interior. Leves ganas de vomitar la invadieron y sintió que sudaba una que otra gota fría; pero, algo a lo lejos. La trajo de vuelta y la calmó.

_--"Risa…!"---_exclama el hombre a lo lejos del patio_.---"¿Estás bien_?"---cuestionaba.

Había…algo más…

_---"Sí!"---_

Algo que…no podía creer que escuchaba.

Leves carcajadas.

Risotadas de emoción. Adrenalina. Alegría.

Tornó sus dorados ojos hacía el sur de su cuerpo. Hacía la parte más alejada de ella y más cercana de la casa de Bulma. Tapion estaba tirado en el suelo, aún recostado en la posición que el impacto lo había proyectado. Su estómago se elevaba y bajaba ligeramente….Estaba riendo. Sonriendo…estaba regocijando, sin preocupación

_---"Eso fue increíble_!"---exclamó emocionado.

La bermudiana dudo de alguna vez, haberlo visto así. No pudo evitar alegrarse, mientras se enderezaba y se colocaba de pie columpiándose. Una hinchada risa brotó de sus labios.

Leves aves chirreaban en el fondo de ambos combatientes. La mujer se acercó al lado del hombre. Viéndolo por primera vez recostado. Echados sobre la grama verde, que le servía de cojín y seguramente era más cómoda que el cemento del almacén. Aún tirado en el suelo, tranquilo y sosegado, se veía imponente. Sus alargadas y musculosas piernas apartadas. Mostraban su altura. Su ancha y prolongada espalda, aquella, que noches antes la había bienvenido. Cubriéndola completamente entre sus hombros…y más aún que ahora extendía su mano a ella…

Ahí estaba su rostro. Mirándola con copiosa felicidad. Su ser. La hermosa esencia de pureza y comprensión. De sinceridad y dignidad. El rostro y el hombre que ahora sonreía como un niño ingenuo, que disfrutaba de cualquier detalle, sin importar lo mínimo que fuera.

_---"…"---_el konacksu la contemplaba. Observándola y meramente, sin decir nada, como si quisiera y deseara decir infinitas cosas. Más se perdía en la delicadeza de sus ojos, de su espíritu. La honestidad con la que mostraba sus sentimientos, la dignidad y discreción con que hablaba, la justicia y prudencia que producía y tenía. Unidos a sus emociones, a su delicadeza y a la dulzura y hermosura de su ser.

La engrandecía y lo apreciaba inmensamente.

_Lo…_

_…la…_

_Amaba.  
_

_…_

Una fuerte adrenalina y veracidad vino sobre él. Como un baño de agua cálida. Al sentir que la muchacha tomaba de su mano y lo elevaba del suelo.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como si fueran viejos amigos. Cuando apenas se habían conocido unas noches antes.

A los instantes otro "ki" corrió a su lado. Era Trunks quien mantenía el rostro pasmado e incrédulo. Risa y Tapion lo contemplaron, mientras el mitad-saiyan agitaba sus manos fervorosamente.

_---"Eso estuvo…eso fue…Increíble!"---_ expresó fascinado_.---"¿Saben que tienen los similares "ki's" pero, en diferentes ataques?"---_preguntó emocionado. Al parecer, se le había olvidado todo sobre su entrenamiento y estaba meramente complacido con la demostración de los dos guerreros entre sí mismos.

_---"No, no sabía eso."---_comentó Tapion. Mirando al saiyan y luego a Risa. En realidad, estaba impactado de muchas cosas.

La bermudiana sonrió, recuperando su aliento y su tranquilidad. Cuando sintió la tenue energía de Bulma. Surgiendo del elevado piso del hogar.

La humana salió de la residencia y yacía asomada en el balcón. Aún vestida con su pijama y bostezando gravemente. Les hizo señas a los guerreros para captar su atención. En especial a Tapion.

El konacksu la contempló expectantemente y sereno.

_---"He terminado con la caja musical. Pueden venir a verla, si quieren!"---_comentó, haciendo una leve señal para que entrarán y retornando, ella misma, hacía la casa.

_---"Esto tengo que verlo_!"---exclamó emocionado el konacksu. Miró a Risa y extendiendo su mano, para acariciar levemente la de ella. Le hizo gestos para que lo siguieran.

Trunks se había, nuevamente, adelantado a ellos y los espera desde la puerta_.---"Avancen! Avancen_!"---gritaba.---"_Tapion vamos a ver donde vas a quedarte a dormir de ahora en adelante!"---_exclamaba emocionado.

Risa carcajeo tímidamente al notar el comportamiento del niño.-_--"Nunca lo había visto tan feliz_."---aportó.---"_Es como si le hubiesen dado un juguete nuevo_…"---comentó.

El konacksu asintió, caminando junto a ella.---"_O, tal vez, un hermano nuevo…"---_dijo con tranquilidad, sonriendo ligeramente.

Miró a Tapion y con un rostro sereno añadió.--_-"Aunque, no hay nada material o vivo que se compare_…"---se sonrojó levemente.---"…_no hay comparación."---_

El konacksu se tornó igual de rojo que ella y que su propio cabello. La miró y sonrió pasmado. Sintiéndose como un idiota, por que no sabía qué decir.

_---"Ah! Risa, vámonos!"---_se entremetió Trunks y los tomó a ambos por los brazos

Los guerreros aunque sorprendidos y pasmados, al instante, captaron y equilibraron, los movimientos apresurados del niño con los propios suyos.

…

Llegaron hasta el agrandado cuarto de laboratorio. Bulma los esperaba al lado del aparato rectangular que cubría el centro de la inmensa cuadrada habitación. Sonriéndoles de manera hinchada y orgullosa. Señaló con su mano a la alargada habitación…o…mejor dicho, a la anchada y alargada caja musical.

_---"Bueno…"---_murmuró. Al ver que el konacksu se quedaba pasmado viendo el inmenso aparato.---"¿_Qué te parece?"---_preguntó con alegría.

Tapion entró a la habitación…a su cuarto. Su propio, seguro y ancho cuarto, luego de tantos siglos. Dio una vuelta alrededor de él. Estudió los detalles, los pequeños simbolismos konacksus que habían inscrito en la caja musical y ahora estaban allí. En su tamaño normal y con el honor que merecían. Narrando la historia suya, la de su hermano…la tortura y el sufrimiento que pasaron. La muerte segura de Minosha, la promesa y la maldita bendición de proteger con honor y dignidad a su pueblo. Vivía entre las historias y los sucesos pasados. Entre los cuentos y leyendas que los sobrevivientes de su pueblo…si quedaban…narrarían. Esa era su historia…la historia de los konacksus, de Minosha…de él. No sabía qué decir…como componer tantas palabras de agradecimiento. Más se tornó hacía Bulma y observó a Risa, quien abrazaba por la espalda a Trunks y lo miraba con orgullo y seguridad y habló.---"_Está perfecto…gracias!"---_y fue algo que agradeció con todo su corazón. Algo que siempre retribuiría.

…

Trunks surgió rápidamente hacía él.---"¿_Te gusto entonces, Tapion?"---_preguntó emocionado. A través de todo, su "hermano" se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa. La alegría y la emoción era obvia y muy notada en sus ojos.

El konacksu le acarició levemente la cabeza.--_-"Sí_."---murmuró paternalmente.

_---"Que bien!"---_exclamó el mitad saiyan.---"¿_Escuchaste eso mamá, Tapion, se queda_!"---fue corriendo a donde Bulma y se detuvo de frente a Risa.

_---"¿Tu también te vas a quedar, verdad, Risa?"---_

La bermudiana lo miró atónita. Bulma dejó caer un leve estornudo y Tapion, meramente, volvió a sentirse como un idiota. Pasmado de lo que el niño había dicho.

…No se podía quedar en la misma casa donde dormía un hombre! Menos…ese…tipo de hombre...menos...un konacksu...Menos…él!

Risa miró atolondrada a Tapion, quien miraba igualmente de sorprendido. Intentando permanecer discreto a sus gestos. Bajó el rostro; no iba a avergonzarla, tal y cómo lo estaba él.

Luego, miró a Bulma, quien intentaba mantener una carcajeada para ella misma. Hasta que no pudo evitar de aguantarla y estalló en risas. A todo esto, Trunks la miraba y los miraba extrañados.---"¿_Pero, qué_…?"---cuestionó.---"¿_Acaso no puede?"---_

Bulma fue a donde su hijo y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. Intentando calmarlo le acarició el cabello.---"_No es eso, Trunks."---_comentó. Con serenidad y aún sonriendo.---"_Es que Risa…"---_

_---"…ella lo prometió!"---_saltó Trunks y corrió hacía la bermudiana. Tomándola por las manos y mirando desde el suelo_.---"¿Verdad? Dijiste que te quedarías, más gané en la competencia…! Fui el primero en traer las esferas!"---_

Lo miraba sin saber qué decir. El niño esperaba y dependía de ella. De su promesa. Más las leyes bermudianas y sus propias creencias de dignidad y discreción…pero, se lo había prometido. Ni quería mentirle, ni ponerle una excusa; pero…su creencia era distinta…más su rostro y decepción…

Algo la desconcentró. Su debate interno quedó sacudido. Detenido y olvidado.

_---"Risa…"---_murmuró la suave voz masculina.

Sintió como si varias cargas de energía abrazaran su cuerpo.

Se tornó al konacksu quien estaba a unos pies de distancia de ella. Había bajado y salido de la creada "recámara" y ahora estaba a su lado. No la contemplaba y se había tornado completamente serio. Algo andaba mal y eso la espantó.--_-"¿Sí…?"---_

El guerrero tragó saliva y dio un paso hacía delante. A la puerta que salía del laboratorio. _—-"¿Puedo hablar contigo…?"---_sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron a ella. La bermudiana se obligó a tragar una exclamación. Puesto que radiaban como si hubiera fuego interno; pero, llamas infernales dentro de ellos.---_"¿…en privado?"—_preguntó con voz grave.

_Ri_sa lo estudió por unos segundos. Su rostro serio, su voz ardua…algo no estaba bien. Algo pasaba y no era debido a la estancia en la casa de Bulma. Frunció el entrecejo y asintió.---"_Sí_."---se tornó levemente hacía Trunks. Mientras el konacksu continuaba, sin decir otra palabra, hacía las afueras del cuarto. Se agachó a la altura y miró al joven saiyan con compasión_.---"Te prometo que llegaremos a un acuerdo. ¿Sí? No tiendo a hacer promesas que dejaré sin cumplir."---_

Trunks la miró preocupado y con varias ansias de seguirla; pero, se quedó callado y le asintió.---"_Está bien_…"---dijo desesperanzado.

Risa se levantó y miró seriamente a Bulma. Enviándole una señal intuitiva de que dejará el niño cerca de ella.

Bulma captó el mensaje y llamó a Trunks a su lado. Intentando desconcentrarlo le pidió que la ayudara a ponerle las cosas de cama y los objetos necesarios a la recámara de Tapion.

…

Lo siguió a las afueras y notó que no estaba en el pasillo del edificio. Ni siquiera estaba dentro de la casa de Bulma. Siguió el dificultoso "ki" del konacksu hacía las afueras de la residencia. Donde lo halló parado de espaldas e inmóvil.

Se acercó asustado a él.---"¿_Tapion?"---_

_---"Risa…"---_aportó pesadamente el hombre.

La profunda y temblorosa voz la hizo parpadear preocupada_. ---"Tapion…estoy aquí."---_murmuró. Con extremo temor de que la tiraría contra la pared del edificio. Risa le colocó una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Algo estaba sumamente mal.

_---"No…tenemos mucho tiempo_."---tragó el konacksu. Tornándose rápidamente hacía ella. Intentando controlar su voz a una suave, casi rogante.---_"Risa…"---_sus ojos temblorosos captaron los de ella. La tomó por los hombros.---"¿_Puedes hacer aquel truco…¿El que utilizaste cuando me dejaste en el almacén…por favor, Risa…no tenemos mucho tiempo…"---_

La mujer podía sentir que luchaba por controlar su fuerza, puesto que aplicaba la menos presión posible en sus manos, podía sentir la energía interna que controlaba…por ahora. No sabía que decir, ni lo que le pasaba al konacksu; pero, asintió y sin pensarlo más. Colocó una mano sobre su ancha cintura y una sobre su propia frente. Cerró los ojos y visualizó el almacén, la entrada que había, el suelo que hace unos días había empapado junto a Tapion. Las alargadas paredes y sus hongos escombrosos brotando de ellas. Visualizó todo a perfección…y al abrir los ojos dorados.  
Notó que se hallaba allí.

Algo temblaba a su lado y vio que Tapion se quejaba y gemía dolorosamente.

_---"¿Tapion…?"---_cuestionó reservada.

El konacksu cayó arrodillado al suelo

_---"Argh…!"---_gemía y gruñía. Se notaba desesperado, mortificado…como si luchará contra una fuerza superior a la suya. Como si fuera algo interno…Hirudegarn.

_---"Tapion!"---_se arrodilló junto a él.---"¿_Qué te pasa?!"---_

El konacksu movía el rostro negativamente. De lado a lado, su cabello ondeaba cada esquina. Sudaba frío y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

…

_Tengo miedo,  
a hacerte daño._

_A lastimarte  
y dejarte en mil pedazos,  
destrozada._

_Más no quiero  
alejarme de Ti._

_Quiero protegerte,  
aunque sea de mí._

…

Se apareció repentinamente un dolor sobre su cerebro. Como si ambas mitades de su mente se desprendieran a la vez y cayeran contra las paredes internas. Dejó escapar un fuerte y severo grito de dolor. Sentía como si agua…no agua no, sangre…corriera dentro de su cerebro. Llevó sus manos al rostro.

Se levantó bruscamente…tenía que detener el dolor.  
Tenía que parar el dolor; tenía que destruir el sufrimiento. La bestia que lo provocaba.  
Tenía que hacer algo…cualquier cosa.

Caminó hasta las paredes, cegado, no veía nada. Entonces eso era algo bueno…por que, tampoco, sentiría nada. No pensó, no analizó. Sólo dejó que los sentimientos hablaran, que la ira lo sobre controlará, dejó a sus impulsos tomar riendas y a su ser perderse en la oscuridad. Comenzó a tirar su rostro, su cabeza, su juicio…sobre la pared.  
Los pedazos de bloque caían incesantes al suelo. Algunos manchados de sangre, otros mohosos.

Risa lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. Lo miraba desesperada. Aterrada e impotente. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de su rostro. Llevó ambas de sus manos a los lados de su cabeza Tornando el delirante konacksu hacía ella.--_-"Tapion_!"---le gritaba intentando hacerlo caer en juicio.---"¿_Qué te pasa?!"--_-cuestionaba desesperada. Arrodillándose a la misma vez que él lo hacía. A punto de tocar el suelo con su rostro.--_-"¿Qué tienes?"---_cuestionaba. Evitando que su compañero bajara y se lastimará más contra el suelo, coloco sus piernas sobre su frente. Creando una especie de cojín, una especie de barrera contra el rígido cemento del almacén.

"NO!"

Pudo jurar que lo había escuchado sin él haber movido los labios.

_---"NO!"---_gritó Tapion. Desprendiéndose del conforte de Risa y retirándose ciegamente al interior del almacén. Sus ojos cerrados y repentino descontrol lo hacían chocar y trozarse contra las paredes del lugar.

_---"TAPION!"---_vociferaba Risa. Corriendo detrás de él. Hasta que logró alcanzarlo en uno de los pasillos, los cuales salían a otra parte ocultada del almacén. Interpuso su cuerpo, contra las mutilaciones maniáticas de su amado compañero. Sintiendo los cortes de los pedazos de la pared, le provocaban ardor y los profundos escombros del suelo, se clavaban en su piel como colmillos podridos de las bestias.

Sentía la sangre y el ardor en él. El sufrimiento y la angustia en ella. Su miedo y su dolor.

No quería hacerla sufrir. No podía contra esta bestia. Hirudegarn demostró ser el victorioso entre los dos. Su cuerpo se partiría en dos y dejarían libre a la maldita bestia que habita en él.

"No, Tapion!"

_La escuchó….la…_

_….su mente. Podía leer su mente…!_

¿Pero, cómo?

_---"ARGH!!"---_otro pulsante dolor interno, gritó y se movía descontrolado. Casi epilépticamente. No tenía control de sus movimientos, tal vez, inconscientemente. Por que no quería lastimar a Risa, quería alejarse, lo más que pudiese, de ella.

Otro grave latido, como un látigo afilado de púas.

No quería que estuviese frente a Hirudegarn y a él. No quería que sufriera más. No quería que llorara más. Quería protegerla, cuidarla y…amarla. Pero, no podía! No contra el demonio aquel…no contra…

_"Tapion! Respóndeme!"_

La volvió a escuchar.

_---"Tapion_!"---sollozaba Risa. No se había dado cuenta que estuviera tan cerca. Tan de frente a él. El rostro rojizo y mojado de la bermudiana lo contemplaban. Seguía llorando, mordiéndose el labio inferior y acariciando su rostro.

Algo lo cegaba, algo…mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. Lo cegaba. Era como una luz, una especie de luz. Mientras antes, veía al cerrar los ojos el rostro abominable de Hirudegarn…ahora veía una luz. Una energía incesante, que lentamente se hacía tenue. Se iba apaciguando. Lentamente, sosegando.  
Abrió los ojos.

………

_**Continuará…**_

_Ojala les halla gustado._

_Espero que sí._

_Saludos!  
Jetta Knex_


	15. Promesa

**Promesa **

**  
**

…

_Por favor,  
no lo hagas. _

No te maldigas tú.  
Por salvarme a mí.

Por favor,  
no quiero verte  
cargando mi cruz.

No quiero sentirme  
culpable,  
de que fuiste tú.

…

Ahí estaba su rostro. Su antes pálido y ahora manchado de rojo rostro. Sus ojos eternamente verdosos. La miraban. Sangraba por uno de ellos y tenía un horrible corte en un lado de su frente. Más ahí estaba él. No la bestia, no el desbalance. Él, el legendario guerrero, el valiente.

_---"Tapion…"---_murmuró y se escuchó como un adolorido, casi inaudible, gemido. Una herida profunda en su rodilla y otra en su hombro la provocaban responder así. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, mientras intentaba componerse. Estaba tan feliz de verlo…tan feliz…

…

_…De que estuviera allí._

No lo podía creer. Su mirada le fallaba y aún la podía ver a ella. Su ángel, su prudencia. La prudencia que lo había mantenido en pie, que lo había guiado a regresar a la verdad. La soñada verdad. Ella.

Parpadeó, inconforme de sólo verla por un ojo. La mirada izquierda le ardía y un grave, casi intolerable dolor, en su frente le sacudía todos los sentidos_.---"Ri…Risa."—_comentó. Casi exasperado. Cada inhalación le presionaba los pulmones con intensidad. Como si fuesen a estallar de un solo apretón.

…

La muchacha asintió desesperada y conmovida. Llevó la mano, que tomaba su rostro, a su brillante y ahora desarreglado cabello rojo. Mientras continuaba asintiendo.-_--"Sí, sí, Tapion. Soy yo…Soy yo!"---_tirándose sin pensarlo sobre él. Sollozando y aferrándose de sus vestimentas. Encallando en su pecho.

Estaba tan asustada, tan aliviada. Que no sabía qué decir, tan sólo llorar y llorar. Derramar sus pesadas lágrimas y desahogarse, cada vez, que las sentía caer. Su príncipe estaba allí. No era un bermudiano, ni un humano, no era el hijo de un Rey; era sólo su guerrero. Su valiente guerrero y eso la llenaba. La llenaba más que cualquier otra cosa y criatura en el universo pudiese llenarla. Abrazarlo, la hacía sentir protegida y que, sobretodo, al tenerlo entre sus manos, él también estaba.  
_--"Estaba tan preocupada…!"---_lloró. Hundiéndose más aún en su pecho. Su olor, su fragancia, sí, estaba allí. Era verdad, era él.

…

Se mantuvo sorprendido unos segundos. Pasmado, ante todo. De que ella lo había arropado. Su delicada figura, tiernamente, intentando arroparlo. Sus pálidas y diminutas manos, asegurándose de resguardarlo. Había sido su voz, su divino y sentimental ser, lo que lo había salvado. Estaba tan dichoso de que hubiera sido ella. De que fue ella, quien se preocupó, quien se atrevió a ayudarlo. A guiarlo.  
Era la criatura, la mujer, de la que siempre confiaría y dependería en momentos así, en todos momentos, en fin.

_---"Risa…"---_susurró. Lentamente, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos. Por los puros y no por la preocupación. Por los instantes y no el futuro. Por los momentos presentes que pasaba y habían pasado, día a día, con ella. Sus brazos, lentamente, se levantaron. Elevándose a la sutil altura de la mujer y fueron rodeándola. Amparándola del delirio, del sufrimiento, del dolor. Ellos la acogerían, tal y como, había hecho ella. Ellos la protegerían, con toda la gracia y la calma existente.

Él la amaría…con todo el cuidado y la pasión existente.

…

Sentía la compresión alrededor de ella. Los músculos y los brazos, intentándola arropar con la ternura y el tacto de una almohada. Sentía su respiración, agraviada y cortada, ya fuese por el dolor o por otro sentimiento que ella intentaba no enunciar en su mente. Le respiraba en su espalda, en su oído. Lentamente y con extrema delicadeza, la iba apartando de su profundo abrazo. La iba ubicando frente a él. Varias veces su cuerpo se estremeció en efecto a sus suaves toques. El más obvio, tal vez, fue el que hizo, al sentir las piernas del konacksu, alrededor de su cuerpo. Rodeándola completamente, ambas piernas eran encadenadas detrás de ella.

Cerrándole el paso, a las suyas, las cuales se mantenían en su posición arrodillada.

Risa lo miraba idamente a los ojos. Hipnotizantes esos ojos olivos de paz. Hermosos el alma que en ellos habitaba_.---"…Tapion."---_exhaló y sintió como si fuego y vapor la rodeaban.

…

A su alrededor parecía que todo había parado en el tiempo. Que el aire y los pájaros se habían helado hace épocas atrás. Sentía que no había nada vivo a su alrededor, sentía que sólo existían él y ella. Eternamente. Los únicos en el planeta.

Su dolor se había minimizado, su sangre coagulaba intensamente. Su respiración quería hacerlo gritar…y quería gritar! Exclamarle al mundo que amaba a esta mujer. Que increíblemente, en tiempos tan cortos, lo había enamorado. Lo había liberado.

Pero, no lo podía hacer. No lo podía gritar. Sin primeramente, susurrárselo a ella.

Acarició cuidadosamente su espalda. Consciente de que no le pertenecía. De que jamás le pertenecería; pero, que necesitaba dejarle saber. Necesitaba decirle…lo que sentía.

Miró su rostro. Sus ojos amarillos y mojados lo contemplaban justos y hermosos. Se limito a, nerviosamente, remover la última gota de dolor que él juraba que rodaría por su rostro. Inhaló, nuevamente, sintiendo un agudo dolor. Que él basó en que fueran los nervios. Removió su mano del rostro de Risa, quien lo observaba atónita y tomó ambas manos de la mujer. Aferrándose a ellas, descendió hasta el suelo. Permitiendo que sus rostros se pudieran ver fijamente, mientras sus manos se abrazaban en el piso.

…

A veces sentía como si su mano acariciaba dulcemente la suya. Lo seguía mirando pasmada y sintiéndose avergonzada de no saber qué más decir. Se había sorprendido y enamorado de la cuidadosa manera en que la trataba, de la cuidadosa y discreta forma en que era. Volvió a contemplar su rostro. Herido, mutilado y sangrando por varios lados, más aún mantenía un rostro sereno_.---"Estaba tan preocupada…"---_comentó entristecida. Los ojos suyos volvieron a mojarse.--_-"Pensaba que…pensaba que no te volvería a ver! Me imaginaba lo peor…!"---_lloró. Bajando los ojos y acariciando sus manos cubiertas de guante.

_---"Shh…shh…"---_susurró el konacksu. Volviendo a remover las dulces lágrimas del rostro de la mujer. Su voz era suave, casi inaudible, masculina y sosegada a la vez_.---"¿No te he dicho que he sido salvado por ti¿Qué…no importa lo descontrolada que esté la bestia en mi, tu me podrás liberar?"--_-sus ojos esmeraldas captaron los de Risa. Aún sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, más ella le producía una calma, casi palpable.

La mujer lo analizó_.---"Sí."---_Preocupada por las heridas y los cortes en su piel. Cada apertura parecía mucho más profunda y peligrosa de lo que se veía; pero, Tapion le hablaba tan tranquilo, tan calmado, que no parecían molestarle.--_-"…pensaba que esta vez, al verte colérico, pensaba que se había poseído de ti."---_comentó asustada.

El konacksu asintió comprensivo_.---"Hirudegarn, sus descontroles, continúa aumentado cada día más."-_--se torno serio_.---"Quiere decir que los hechizos de Hoi se están volviendo cada vez más intensos."---_miró a Risa_.---"Más, quien debería culparse y se siente preocupado. Quien ahora mismo se odia más que nada…soy yo_."--- comentó.

Al notar, por primera vez, los cortes y las inflamaciones que la bermudiana tenía.

Bajó el rostro avergonzado, lastimado. Su voz se torno repentinamente en una de angustia y dolor_.---"¿Qué te hecho?"---_exclamó exasperado. Sus manos repentinamente pararon de acariciar.

Risa lo observó preocupada. Angustiada, buscó sus manos y las guardó, lo mejor que pudiese, entre las suyas_.---"No…"---_murmuró.

Tapion sintió como si una enorme roca cayese entre sus sueños y sentimientos y la maldita realidad.---_"Se supone que te cuidará, se supone que te protegiera…más mira."---l_os ojos captaron los de la mujer.---"_Te he herido, te he lastimado. No sólo emocional, físicamente también. ¿Qué clase de dignidad tengo¿Qué clase de hombre soy?"--_-

Aunque lo tenía a unas pulgadas de distancia, Risa, sentía que estaba tan lejos como una galaxia de él. Acarició su mano, nuevamente, para asegurarse de que en realidad estaba allí.

_---"No, Tapion. No eres tu! No eres tu y nunca serás quien me lastime."--_-tomo su mano y la elevó a su rostro. Besándola ligeramente y acariciándola con la mejilla. La colocó nuevamente junto a la otra y lo observó preocupada.-_--"Tu fuiste quien me salvaste a mi. Fuiste quien me protegiste de yo misma."---_bajo la mirada sonrojada_.---"Yo digo, que si hay algo peor o tal vez, a la par, de tener a una bestia enjaulada dentro de ti, es sentirte maldita contigo misma."---_expresó. Sus ojos temblando; pero, conteniéndose. Su mirada era una triunfante y orgullosa hacía el konacksu_.---"…pero, tu me salvaste. Tu me salvaste de mi y me…liberaste, también."_---

El konacksu la miró sorprendido y sobrecogido a la vez. El leve silbato de las aves lejanas, fue lo único que lo devolvió a la realidad; pero, a una hermosa y brillante. Llena de palabras justas y sinceras. Llena de una mujer, la cual se enamoraba de ella, cada día, cada instante más.

Asombrado por sus palabras, por la verdad y la pasión que se fijaban. La miró profundamente. Sus ojos no podían dejar de radiar.

…

Lentamente, Risa sintió como algo palpitaba entre sus manos. Como una gran mariposa intentando partir al vuelo. Más que se quedaba en sus manos, alegre y complacida de estar allí. Miró a ellas.

Tapion lentamente movió sus manos enguantadas del tierno graspe de Risa. No se iría muy lejos; pero, quería intentar y mostrarle algo. Tomó una mano y colocó aquella sobre el guante de la otra. Fue desnudando la pálida figura de allí e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Dejando sus guantes a un lado. Llevó las manos nuevamente a las de Risa, sólo que esta vez, eran las suyas las que sujetaban las de ellas. Esperaba que la bermudiana captara el simbolismo en esto.

Risa lo miraba pasmada. No sabía qué decir, el hombre la había tomado de sorpresa y el gesto que había hecho… _¿acaso eso significaba lo que ella pensaba?_

El konacksu acarició tiernamente las manos de Risa. Cuando de repente, las colocó sobre sus hombros y llevó las suyas, suave y discretamente a las mejillas de la mujer. La miraba a los ojos, no había un instante en que perdían contacto visual. Aquellos ojos olivos y aquellos ojos dorados.

Inhaló nerviosamente y Risa pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella. Cálido y próximo a ella. Debajo estaba su cuerpo y de frente a ella, tenía la hermosa cara y alma del hombre. El hombre al que…

_---"Risa."--_comentó el konacksu, su voz temblándole levemente. Avergonzado y nervioso tragó, intentando controlar los vigores nerviosos.

Los ojos dorados lo estudiaron.-_--"Dime…"---_murmuró. Intentando manejar la emoción y los palpados de su corazón para que no perdiera el conocimiento. Pensaba que podía desmayarse del, nuevamente, repentino contacto.

Una de sus pálidas manos acarició su rostro. Mientras los ojos olivos la miraban-_--"Me gustaría preguntarte algo…"---_forzó a decir. Mordía la parte inferior de sus labios.

Un leve cosquilleo en su estómago la obligó a inhalar y controlar sus nervios. Exhaló nerviosamente_.---"¿Sí?"---_

Acomodó inconscientemente su cuerpo y un pequeño dolor en la costilla lo hizo parpadear y emitir un gemido. Avergonzándose por el hecho. Hizo un leve gruñido de mortificación y nervios.

Risa le sonrió serenamente. Quería darle ánimos y no quería que lo tomara como una burla, ni se sintiera más nervioso. Contempló sus ojos olivos y volvió a inhalar_.---"Cuéntame, Tapion…"--- _murmuró.

El konacksu la miró preocupado y nervioso, más al ver que lo observaba arregló su compostura y su mente. Su corazón lo obligaba a decir la verdad y expresarse tal y como debía. No debía sentirse nervioso, Risa era serena y comprensiva; pero, _¿qué lo tenía tan nervioso¿Qué lo asustaba?..._el rechazo.

_No lo haría…_

La miró asombrado.

La mujer permanecía con el rostro tranquilo, observándolo.

_---"Risa…me gustaría preguntarte si…"---_pensó las palabras adecuadas para pedir tal cosa y no halló ninguna lo suficientemente digna para justificar tal pedido. Inhaló, reconociendo que su valentía y su corazón iban a la par. Que no debía sentir temores, ni incomodidad. Sorprendentemente, ya no los sentía. Contempló a la mujer_.---"Me gustaría preguntarte si… ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?"---_

Se quedó impactada, ida en sus palabras y más aún en su pregunta. No pudo procesar tanto a la vez, cuando, lentamente fue desenvolviendo todo. Se sobrecogió de asombro y emoción. Tanto, que murmuró algo indescifrable, tan bajo que Tapion sólo podía adivinar que había sido eso.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, ahora estaban a sólo un centímetro de cada uno_.---"Risa… ¿Qué dijiste?"---_preguntó confundido y curioso.

La mujer acarició levemente su nuca y cabello escarlata. Haciéndolo, esta vez, a él, dar un leve salto de euforia.

Se escucharon unas tenues risas proviniendo de su pecho. Sus ojos analizaban los de él_.---"Dije, que sí."---_comentó con alegría. Su rostro parecía haber traslucido los sentimientos y la felicidad interna.

Tapion, a su vez, se sonrojo. Acariciando el rostro suyo y acercándose a ella, murmuró unas suaves palabras. Hermosas y verdaderas.

_---"Te Amo."---_

Risa sintió su aliento sobre el suyo y antes de colapsar en la plena euforia. Respondió su declaración_.---"Te Amo, Tapion."---_

El rostro de Tapion fue acercándose hasta que entró en el de la mujer. Abriendo sus labios, mientras Risa, instintivamente lo seguía. Fundiéndose en una danza de pasiones resguardadas por tanto tiempo. En una liberación de expresiones y emociones. La besó apasionadamente y aún en sus heridas, que ahora eran inconscientes, la abrazó conservadoramente. Cuidando de no lastimarla y a la vez, llenándola de besos, tras de besos. Cada uno más apasionado y más intenso que otro. Tomando sólo breves microsegundos en respirar aire, parecía que no lo necesitasen, parecía que uno le proveía la vida al otro.

Él quería mostrarlo todo su amor al instante. Más, parte de su ser, quería saborear cada momento con honor y bendición. A la vez, que quería abrazarla en una unión plena y completa.

Ella sentía que todos sus sentimientos, sus emociones, subían como agua hirviente, como un fuego intenso y apasionado. Lo llenaba de besos, besos los cuales, dejó de preguntarse si eran correctos y satisfactorios al sentir que él le pedía más. Más y más, fue llenándolo de toda la pasión imaginada. Acariciaba su cabello, su nuca. Estudiaba la vestimenta, intentando imaginar cómo seria si no las tuviera. No le importaba, puesto, que la mayor muestra de amor la acababan de murmurar. De sentir. Deseaba disfrutar este momento y eternizarlo en sus memorias. Para que así, no fuesen recordadas como memorias, sino vistas, como presentes. No se dio cuenta; pero, lentamente su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente hacía el suelo.

Estuvo atento de no dejarla caer, al sentir que descendían hacía el frío cemento del lugar. Escudó su lastimada espalda contra su brazo. Llevándola, llevándolos a ambos a un leve y sutil descenso. Tal y como si flotaran sobre los astros, como si recibieran una suave y ancha nube como reposo.

Había anochecido sobre ellos...y un silencioso cometa bendecía a la pareja de enamorados que recién se había encontrado.

………

Se dieron su primer beso.

Tal vez, lo que más agrada de este capítulo, es lo humano que se ve Tapion al declarársele a Risa. Me agrada, que aunque haya sido sólo un beso, ambos colocaron sus sentimientos y su pasión en él.

No sé, creo que es uno de los más "bonitos" capítulos, que he hecho.  
A lo mejor, ustedes piensen lo mismo.

Bueno, ya sabré.  
Espero mucho que les haya gustado.

Saludos!  
Knex


	16. Añorando unos Minutos Mas

**Añorando unos Minutos Más**

…

_Te Amo,  
Te Amo, Te Amo,_

_Y no te quiero soltar. _

Quiero que congelemos  
el momento.  
Quiero hacerte viajar.

Que el destino no sea  
el tiempo.

Que por fin,  
Nos podamos…  
Amar!

…

El hilo de su voz. La lactancia que producían sus labios. Era todo tan natural, tan necesario. Era como si fuesen creados el uno para el otro. Ambos para sí mismos. Una mitad, basada en la otra. Una mitad que pedía ser unida, que pedía volverse íntegra.

…

Podía sentirlo. En su ser, en el suyo. Los dos anhelaban ser fusionados. Celaban el contacto y exigían más. Sus besos corrían como la lluvia. Hirvientes, caían por todo su rostro. Su cuello. Hasta pudo sentir una tímida caricia sobre su pecho. Leve y suave, como si intentará decirle que la adoraba y a la vez, consciente del respeto y lo lejano que sabía llegar en tan corto tiempo. Consciente también, de la herida que recién había obtenido.

Ella le impartía besos sublimes sobre sus hombros. Aquellos donde la herida quemaba y sobresalía. Los iba cubriendo cuidadosa…y serenamente con su lengua. Lamiendo el dolor y el sufrimiento de ellos. Tantos deseos de sanarlo, tanta pasión por hacer algo que la condenaría bajo su religión.

…

Su respiración, sus leves gemidos. Aquellos que intentaba confortar. Aquellos debido a las heridas provocadas por su descontrol. Los iba a curar. Ella lo había liberado, había escondido a la bestia y la había exiliado a la sombra. Más cómo lo había hecho, no lo sabia; pero, eso era una duda que permanecía ida en un rincón de su mente…por el momento presente. Él deseaba aliviarla a ella.

Los momentos delicados y la ternura que ella iba volcando en él. Se columpiaban con la pasión y la efusión que, a su vez, él le vertía. Un aperitivo rítmico de la pasión y los anhelos. Más hubo algo que lo inquietó. Algo que oyó, _un ruido lejano_. Entre las sombras y las afueras del lugar. _A lo lejos_. Lentamente se había olvidado que estaban en el almacén. Donde habían pasado sus largos y eternos tiempos besándose.

Con el mayor respeto y honradez, que juraba darle. A la vez, que una pequeña decepción debido a que su cortejo terminará así. A una interrupción externa. No debía, ni quería avanzar tan prontamente las cosas. Aunque la deseaba con una pasión y un sentimiento inmenso. No quería que se sintiera presionada. Quería saborear momento por momento de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Quería vivirlos sin interrupciones y con el sentimiento de que el tiempo estaba correcto.

Fue retirándose tenuemente, mientras la mecía entre sus grandes brazos. Un beso digno, alargado y compasivo, disculpándose de la precocidad y la indiscreción de separarse, selló su promesa. Aquella, que juraba que volvería a ella, a sus labios, a su ser. Si era bienvenida por la más discreta y honesta evaluación suya.

Mientras sostenía a Risa entre sus brazos y mientras sentía el leve gemido y la respiración suave al separar sus labios. Le susurró al rostro, mirándola ido y al punto…capaz…de hundirse nuevamente en sus labios_.---"Alguien viene…"---_murmuró sin aliento. Su rostro enrojecido debido a la presión y la efusión corporal que hace unos instantes, ambos se habían sometido.

Risa movió calladamente su rostro de lado a lado. Perdida en la mirada oliva y brillosa. _Cuanto deseaba que esto no terminara_. Cuanto deseaba quedarse en sus brazos eternamente. Cuanto deseaba volver a acariciarlo y envolverlo en sus besos_.---"…No…"-- _murmuró. Queriendo que el konacksu no la escuchará. Rogando que no sonará caprichosa. Rogando que eso último que había escuchado fuese un sueño.

No quería apartarse de él.

Tapion sonrió serenamente. Acariciando su dorado cabello y tornándose por última vez, en esta noche, a sus rosados labios y su rosáceo rostro, besándola. Un tacto diferente, refrescante, uno que prometía que no se acabaría su cortejo de enamorados. Aún si ocurrían miles de obstáculos entre él.

Risa lo abrazó, por última vez, sellando la promesa en un "_no te olvides_". Se fue retirando_. —"Te Amo…"---_le susurró. Sus ojos, no perdiéndose de los de él, mientras, en vez de hallar sus hombros y su cuerpo, tocaba el suelo frío y taciturno del edificio. Retornando a sus alrededores. Acaparada por paredes que, juraba, antes no habían estado allí.

El konacksu le sonrió y sin mover los labios. Pudo escucharlo claramente en su mente. _"Te Amo, Risa. Mi Flor…"._

La bermudiana se quedó pasmada. Mirando como se retiraba lentamente, como si estuviese elevado del suelo. De pronto, mientras se perdía en su sonrisa y en el misterioso y hermoso suceso que había sido testigo, algo la trajo de vuelta:

Unos ojos azules, un cabello lilaseo se asomaban por el pasillo del edificio.

--_-"Trunks!"---_exclamó, Risa, al ver que el niño-saiyan recién surgía. Lo miró expectante. Preocupada por si había visto algo que lo hiciera reaccionar de tal forma. El pequeño guerrero estaba pasmado mirando a ambos.

Tapion permanecía callado. Mirando al guerrero con neutralidad.

_---"¿Están bien?"---_cuestionó agravado Trunks_.---"Mi mamá me dijo que no...; pero, decidí venir como quiera."-_--comentó normalmente. Mientras se acercaba a los mayores guerreros y notó sus cortaduras y rojizos rostro, su gesto cambió._---"¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?!"---_exclamó alterado. Su mirada cambiando súbitamente de Risa a Tapion, de Tapion a Risa y viceversa.

Casi al instante y con una voz calmada. El konacksu le respondió_.---"Un descontrol…"---_comentó. Su mirada fija y segura, negaban el temor y el dolor que sentía en el interior_.---"…Hirudegarn sigue luchando…y cada vez, cada instante, se vuelve menos tolerable."---_miró al niño a los ojos y luego a Risa_.---"No creo que pase mucho…para que logré resurgir."_---sus ojos cayeron avergonzadamente al suelo. No sabía qué decir o qué más hacer. Hace unos instantes, el demonio se había neutralizado; pero, podía sentirlo todavía ahí. Luchando, quejándose, gritando y demandando que lo liberaran.

Pensaba que al cerrar sus ojos, por una bendición milagrosa, lograría ver el rostro de su amor. Que ella lo confortaría y lo haría soñar. Deseaba poder acostarse y soñar de ella…pero, siempre que cerraba sus ojos, ya fuera para parpadear o en un desliz de soñolencia sólo veía el rostro de muerte. La carabela pálida y ensangrentada de saliva, rugiéndole y gritando agudamente que lo liberase. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su cintura y toco la ocarina.

Y sintió la suave mano de Risa sobre la suya. Acoplada al lado suyo. Sentía su energía y su ser. Atentamente a él, observándolo. Cuidándolo y apoyándolo. Sentada a su lado, la bermudiana le sonreía con alientos y optimismos.

Risa lo miró a los ojos. Anhelaba que él sintiera la confianza y la esperanza que intentaba transmitirle.

El mitad saiyan se acercó un poco a los guerreros_.---"Pero, están heridos…y…y la caja que creó mi madre, eso te va a poder ayudar. ¿Verdad, Tapion?"---_su rostro se había tornado a uno turbado y alterado.

El konacksu bajó aún más su rostro. Apenado por los enigmas y las contestaciones sin respuestas_.---"Ah, Trunks."---_exhaló.---"_Eso es algo que yo no sé. Que no puedo decir con exactitud."---_

Risa miró al saiyan. Sus ojos aguados le provocaban dolor, como el que ella sentía cuando escuchaba a Tapion decir que para no herirle, debía mantenerse alejado de ella. _---"Trunks."---_lo llamó. Haciéndole retornar del dolor y captando su atención por unos momentos_.---"Aunque…no sabemos si la caja musical podrá contener a Hirudegarn o no, tenemos que tener esperanzas de que sí…"---_lo observaba fijamente. Sus ojos amarillos estudiándolo_.---"…si sucede lo contrario. Hemos de estar y estamos…preparados para luchar."--_-miró a Tapion_.---"…y destruir a la bestia, de una vez y por todas."-_--una sonrisa segura bajaba de su rostro. Escudando y reforzando el miedo que sentía en valor y coraje.

Tapion la observó anonadado. No podía esconder el orgullo, la dignidad y el amor que sentía por ella y que ella, a su vez, le devolvía a él. Asintió levemente junto a Risa_.---"Eso es cierto, nos hemos entrenado bien."---_

Risa le sonrió a Trunks_---"Así que…vez, Trunks, todo saldrá bien."---_intentaba creerlo ella misma_.---"Es sólo cuestión de no rendirnos."---_comentó.

El niño la miraba aún preocupado; pero, logró asentir temerosamente. Siguiendo al otro tema que estaba en su mente_.---"Pero… ¿y sus heridas?"---_preguntó, mirando el rojizo corte en la cabeza del konacksu y la enorme herida en la pierna de Risa.

La bermudiana miró a su cuerpo. Estaba asombrada que la fricción entre ella y Tapion no le hubieran provocado mayores dolores. En realidad, el konacksu la había tratado con cuidado y delicadeza. Esperaba que hubiese hecho lo mismo con él. La sensación de haberle provocado mayor daño la incomodaba.

La leve caricia que provino de sus manos al instante, le hizo saber que no.

Lo cual era algo más curioso aún. Sus tenues maneras de comunicarse mentalmente. Eso no era algo que había obtenido de su herencia bermudiana y estaba segura que los konacksus no se podían comunicar telepáticamente. _¿Entonces de dónde había surgido¿Y cómo¿Por qué?... ¿A qué se debía?_

---"…"--- Tapion se había mantenido callado.

Trunks los miraba expectante…

…cuando Risa reaccionó

_  
---"Creo que…debería llevarlo a mi cabaña."---_comentó, algo sonrojada, por la forma extraña y la manera vergonzosa que sonaban sus palabras. Miró a Tapion y al mitad saiyan seriamente_.---"…está más cerca de aquí y no creo que estemos apto para volar hasta la casa de Bulma."---_observó.

Ambos guerreros la miraron ponderadamente por unos instantes y luego accedieron.

Ciertamente, estaba rompiendo miles de reglas y costumbres bermudianas; pero, la situación necesitaba de un lugar cercano, seguro y que tuviera las cosas necesarias para sanar. Curaría absolutamente las heridas en la casa de Bulma; pero, por el momento, debía conseguir un remedio próximo. Debía asegurarse de sellarlas y limpiarlas, antes de que cualquier bacteria pudiese apoderarse de sus sistemas.

Trunks fue el primero en hablar_.---"Entonces... ¿estarán viniendo a la casa de mi madre o se quedarán en tu cabaña?"---_

Los dos guerreros mayores se sonrojaron a la misma vez y un silencio concentrado rodeó todo el almacén.

Risa habló_.---"Habíamos prometido ir a tu casa luego."---_aporto. Miró a su vez a Tapion. Quien la observaba con una seriedad tenue_.---"…creo que tenderemos a nuestras heridas, primero, y luego, nos orientaremos a tu casa."---_

El mitad humano asintió_.---"¿Cómo llegarán hasta tu cabaña Risa?"---_se retiró, al ver que ambos guerreros comenzaban a levantarse y les dio su espacio_.---"¿Pueden volar?"---_

La bermudiana se apoyó del lado de Tapion y el konacksu del de Risa. Creando un balance entre las dos masas.

Le dolía moverse y cualquier gesticulación repentina le provocaba fuertes espasmos de ardor y cisuras; más luego de ver que Risa destruía parte de sus costumbres y sacrificaba los trazos de su raza. No iba a comportarse de una forma tan intolerable. Gimió levemente y mordió su labio inferior.

_---"Creo que sí…"---_masculló la bermudiana al sentir los impactos de dolor en los golpes. Miró preocupada a Tapion. _"¿Puedes elevarte?"…_rogó que funcionara.

"_Sí"_

Sonrió levemente, calmada y sorprendida por el curioso suceso.

Risa sostenía con ambas manos su brazo, que estaba recostado sobre su espalda y mantenían balance con la rodilla sana que tenía. Mientras Tapion colocaba su propia rodilla debajo de la pierna lesionada de Risa.

_---"¿Seguros que no es mejor ir directo a mi casa?"---_

Tapion se apoyó de Risa.

_---"No creo que llegaríamos, Trunks_..."--- comentó con sinceridad el konackjin. Buscó su energía. Sí, estaba allí. Igual de dormida que Hirudegarn, en esos instantes; pero, estaba allí. Su "ki" sólo le permitiría volar hasta una distancia contigua.

_---"Bueno…"---_dijo el niño caminando hacía la entrada del almacén, por el pasillo, directo hacía él_.---"…Entonces, pienso, que iré a ayudar a preparar todo en mi casa."-_-estuvo atento de la forma extraña en que ambos guerreros conseguían moverse y balancearse. Algo celoso también de que pasaran toda una aventura sin él; pero, también esperanzado_.---"Le diré a mi mamá que separé dos cuartos!"---_exclamó con amplia emoción.

Risa se detuvo al instante, casi pierde el balance y derriba a Tapion al suelo_.---"¿Qué?"---_

El konacksu miró al saiyan atónito.--_-"No es una buena id…"---_

_---"De acuerdo, adiós!"---_exclamó velozmente el niño y se fue por el lado izquierdo. Elevándose, en meros segundos, sobre el aire y perdiéndose de la vista de los guerreros.

La bermudiana y el konacksu se quedaron mirando la ruta que había tomado el niño. Risa permanecía pasmada por lo que acababa de suceder. Pues, no sólo se había comprometido a sanar a Tapion, sino que también, inesperadamente, se dirigía al mismo edificio donde dormiría él.

………

Justo lo que necesitamos para contonear un poco el romance:  
Trunks!

Jeje, bueno, es un capítulo corto, por que es el que comienza a llevar de un ambiente profundo y afectivo, a uno de aventura y acción; pero, no se preocupen, lo romántico continuará.

Mis profundos saludos,  
Jetta Knex


	17. Paraíso Estacional I

**Paraíso Estacional (I)**

…

_Necesito…  
acariciarte una vez más. _

Saber que esto es real.

Puedo perderme en mil  
astros;  
pero,…

Sólo puedo hallarme  
en tus ojos.

Debajo de tu corazón.

Sólo contigo  
puedo volar.  
Y jamás dudar,  
de que esto  
es Real.

…

El crepúsculo había desaparecido y ahora ambos guerreros se veían rodeados por la plena negrura.

Risa, estaba todavía absorta por lo que el niño saiyan le había hecho, se reclinaba del cuerpo magno del konacksu para lograr el balance. Aunque reconfortante, la conciencia de que ya había roto más de cinco reglas bermudianas, debido a una criatura de otra raza, le provocaba un poco de incomodidad y vergüenza el hecho reposar a su lado. No por él, sino por ella misma. _¿Qué pensaría Tapion, al verla echar a la borda tantas reglas de su país?… _

¿Pensaría que podría hacer lo mismo con su recién sellada promesa? Jamás haría eso; pero…

_¿Y si él lo pensaba así?_...

La desconfianza era algo que le aterraba.  
Más si venía de la criatura que más amaba.

Miró a Tapion perturbada; pero, su gesto parecía ser uno de invocar la energía para volar. El konacksu la miró preocupado. Presentía que había algo más allá de ponerse seria para resurgir su "ki". Aún así la sostuvo firmemente, evitándola caer, si era por que estaba buscando energía.

_—-"¿Risa?"---_la llamó inquieto. El silencio que la mujer mantenía era muy inquietante.

Lo contempló apenada y se volvió a su alrededor, avergonzada_.---"Tendré que contarte algo al llegar a la cabaña."--_-murmuró.

Tapion la observó, sus ojos entristecidos_.---"¿Ocurre algo?"---_preguntó.  
Pensaba si la invitación a su hogar había sido una falta imperdonable y grave en su pueblo.

_---"No es nada malo."---_recalcó, la bermudiana con una tímida sonrisa.--_-"Es sólo algo que necesito hablarte y es algo que necesito que sepas…es algo de lo que tengo que desahogarme y sólo deseo que sepas tu."--- _musitó.

El konackjin asintió.

Acarició levemente su espalda y la confortó lo más que pudo. Le preocupada la tristeza de su compañera y le daba cierto nivel de incomodidad. Tal vez, había hecho algo que no debía. A lo mejor, como continuaba pensando, la invitación a su casa había sido un error. Tal vez, se propasó besándole. Le hería pujantemente que fuera esta última.

Sintió la tenue energía que le quedaba a la mujer y comenzó a aumentar la suya. Llevándola a un grado similar al de ella. Concentró todo su "ki" en lograr la marca necesaria para llegar hasta la casa de Risa.

_---"No estamos muy lejos."---_comentó la mujer. Lanzando su energía vital hasta el suelo y comenzando a elevarse poco a poco. Tapion la siguió callado.

Sus cuerpos reclinados comenzaron a separarse, hasta el punto, que sólo quedaron sujetados de sus manos. Elevados ya en el aire, con una distancia justa del suelo, Risa guió a Tapion hacía las afueras del almacén.

Dejando la polvorienta y apasionada aula de recuerdos y comienzos a sus espaldas.

La noche era fría y muy espesa. Nubes agraciaban el cielo nocturno, cubriéndolo de nostalgia y melancolía. Los ojos de la bermudiana radiaban tenuemente bajo la noche y le facilitaban la ruta oscura hacía su casa. Mientras el konacksu la seguía callado, incesado y ansioso de saber lo que le tenía que contar. Sería una oportunidad, no sólo de saber qué pensaba; pero, de conocerla más profundamente aún.

Tapion la acompañaba cercanamente, su mano era la única extensión que lo unía a ella. Más se mantenía a su lado. Quería sentirse más cercano de ella, quería estar más apegado de lo que estaba en esos instantes; pero, no podía. No se atrevía. Expectante y ansioso de las palabras que su amada le iba a confesar. No hallaba la forma de estar junto a ella, sin sentir que rompía alguna ley o maldecía a Risa en sus creencias.

Miró al suelo, el viento azotaba en su frente y le refrescaba la cara, estaban a buenos pies de la grama y los árboles que pasaban parecían más que charcos de pinturas verdes e indefinidas. Sus heridas estaban escondidas al dolor al no tener ningún objeto sólido a su alrededor.

Mientras gastaba su "ki" en el cielo, era cierto que se cansaba; pero, las heridas parecían disminuirse al no tener a su alrededor las malditas paredes frías y mohosas del almacén. Al tener a Risa, a su lado, la mayoría de razones para quejarse y angustiar…desaparecían.

Se pasmó al ver que los ojos de ella brillaban gradualmente y aunque había escuchado leyendas sobre ese característico don de los bermudianos, no podía evitar caer en el hechizo nocturno que producían.

Pasaron varias áreas verdosas, algunas que le recordaban a su antiguo Konack.

Escuchó el sonido de una suave masa caer sobre algo que semejaba, y estaba seguro, que era agua. Efectivamente, al pasar una pequeña pradera, en su vuelo, vio un pequeño riachuelo tímidamente reflejándolos. Fue cuando notó lo gracioso que se veían volando. Entre la multitud y la sombra de los árboles, divisó una pequeña figura cuadrada que yacía cubierta entre ellos. Era la casa de Risa.

…

Tocaron suelo a unos pies de distancia del hogar. La bermudiana se dirigió apresurada y cuidadosa con sus heridas hacía la casa, trayendo consigo, por un meñique, a Tapion.

En el momento, el konacksu apretó tiernamente del dedo de Risa. Haciendo que la bermudiana se detuviera y lo contemplará_.---"¿Tapion?"---_miró los ojos olivo del hombre.

La mirada serena brillaba en la oscuridad como varias lunas terrestres. Tapion miró a la mujer y le sonrió con ternura. Dando unas pisadas hacía ella y tomando su rostro con extremo afecto, murmuró a su oído.---"…_tus ojos…"---_se apartó con una tímida sonrisa y la observó permanecido_.---"Me agradan."---_añadió, sonrojado.

Risa se tornó roja y pudo sentir que sus mejillas le ardían. ¿_Cómo era posible que pudiera aliviarla, que pudiera, aún en ese estado de prisa e incomodidad, hacerla sentir tranquila? _Amada.

_---"Son como varios astros, miles de ellos."---_expresó el guerrero, con alegría aquietada_.---"…que me hacen sentir protegido. Guiado. Como si alguna vez he de perder mi camino;… ellos, Tu, me llevarían por la ruta correcta."---_

La mujer se ruborizó y pudo sentir que aquellos astros de los que su amado le hablaba se iban humedeciendo. Bajó el rostro contentada y lo miró con mucha emoción. Los hermosos ojos olivos. El bello rostro konacksu. El sincero y emotivo hombre que había en su interior._---"¿Cómo es que puedes, únicamente tu, calmarme y apaciguarme, aún cuando más mal y desesperada estoy?"---_le preguntó. Inconscientemente, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Tapion carcajeó levemente, algo que provocó a los nervios y el corazón de Risa, saltar agitadamente. Llevó ambas manos desnudas a las mejillas de la mujer y la acercó, nuevamente, a su rostro.---"_Yo me preguntó lo mismo sobre ti."---_

La voz…del konackjin hubiera durado mucho más. Sino fuese debido a la adolorida interrupción que la pierna herida le produjo a Risa.

El konacksu tomó sus hombros delicada; pero, aferradamente. Una de sus piernas había fallado y era la que estaba lastimada. Risa tragó el dolor dentro de sus labios e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie.

_---"¿Estás bien?"---_preguntó Tapion, aún haciendo balance entre ellos, por si sufría otro perforante dolor_.---"¿Puedes caminar?"---_

_---"Sí,…sí, estoy bien."---_respondió sacudida la bermudiana. Sudaba frío y estaba segura que debía conseguir los medicamentos lo más antes posible. Sus sistemas comenzaban a fallarle, no se imaginaba cómo debían estar los de Tapion…y él aún conservaba un rostro fuerte y apto. Debía hacer lo mismo…por ella…por él.

Se forzó a balancearse y poniéndose de pie, reiteradamente, se dio media vuelta y aguantándose del meñique de Tapion, el cual apretaba con sentimiento, comenzó hacía la cabaña.

El konacksu la siguió callado. Atento a cualquier movimiento preocupante que hiciera. Vio cuando se incorporó hacía la delicada puerta de madera que tenía la cabaña y elevaba una mano hacía la cerradura.

A la misma vez, que la escuchó maldecir por primera vez.

_---"Estamos encerrados afuera!"---_exclamó frustrada. Dándose una vuelta hacía la Tapion, lo miró apenada_.---"Esta maldita puerta sólo abre por medio de un hechizo bermudiano; pero,…no me quedan suficientes rastros de energía para invocarlo."---_miró derrotada al guerrero_.---"Lo siento, Tapion. Lo siento mucho, he hecho que perdamos el tiempo y la energía que hubiéramos podido usar para llegar a la casa de Bulma."---_

El konacksu se acercó a Risa y acarició su mano tiernamente. Llevo un dedo a su desplomada quijada y elevó el rostro femenino hacía él. _---"No te disculpes…"---_le comentó.---"_No has hecho nada malo."---_

La bermudiana bajó el rostro desilusionada.

Llevó ambas manos a los heridos y caídos hombros.-_--"Encontraremos una forma, Risa."---_le aclaró_.---"Este viaje no ha sido en vano."---_

Risa lo contempló por unos momentos y luego de unos segundos asintió, tomando una de las manos del konacksu. Apretándola dulcemente.

Pasaron unos segundos y parecía que la noche le provocaba un aire de reflexión único y necesario. Las copas de los árboles se movían tenuemente con una brisa que soplaba en las alturas. Llevándose en un incógnito viaje a las hojas que así lo quisieran.

La bermudiana miró al suelo, pensativamente, buscando una idea o algo que los pudiera ayudar.

El konacksu hacía lo mismo. Buscando alguna idea o lugar que los pudieras sustentar a momento.

Tapion pensaba en las posibilidades de encontrar una posada; pero, fue bastante obvio en su viaje hasta la cabaña, que a Risa le gustaba vivir alejada de la civilización y cualquier criatura que semejara un humano.

Risa pensaba en las casas más cercanas que tenía a su alrededor, por varios metros: ninguna. Comenzaba analizando la posibilidad de que, si tenían la energía suficiente, regresar a la casa de Bulma, sino, tendría que reposar en las afueras y la grama; pero, todo eso estaba a un pensamiento de distancia de su mayor preocupación, la cual era: conseguir las curas necesitabas…o algo por el estilo, que remediara.

El konacksu captaba inconscientemente el molestoso ruido de una ardilla que vociferaba de una manera insoportable y aguda a sus oídos, según Risa había muchas de estas "ardillas" por aquí.

Ignoró al animalito con un gruñido y concentró su reflexión en la inmensa posibilidad que tendrían ellos de quedarse estancados en las afueras de la cabaña. No sabía que pensaría Risa de la idea de acampar; pero, mirando a los húmedos cielos y notando que lloviznaría en unos momentos, estaba bastante seguro que una gran ducha celeste terminaría no sólo empapándolos, sino…enfermándolos a los dos.

La bermudiana buscaba algún lugar que tuviesen cercano con ayuda médica o algo y fue cuando le falló la respiración y apretó fuertemente al konacksu. Sus ojos se abrieron y se tornaron instantáneamente a Tapion_.---"El riachuelo!"---_exclamó.

El konacksu la observó, al primer instante confundido y luego recordando el leve conjunto acuático que hace minutos había pasado_.---"Sí!"---._

Risa se vio sobrecogida al momento_.---"No está muy lejos de aquí. Si caminamos un poco, podríamos llegar, sin gastar mucho "ki"."---_

Nuevamente, Tapion asintió, algo perturbado de que su compañera no pudiese entrar a la cabaña.

Se preguntaba dónde iría a dormir, si era capaz de tolerar el frío y la lluvia terrestre, en vez de algún alojamiento externo, sólo por varias creencias, que ella misma narraba que no seguía.

Aún seguía pensando, en lo que le había dicho a Trunks, sobre quedarse a descansar en su casa, si había sido sólo un método para impedir las interrupciones del niño saiyan o en realidad lo sentía, esperaba que sí.

Se vio guiado por la esbelta y resplandeciente figura de la mujer frente a él.

Mientras pasaba por debajo de los árboles y por la frígida noche, se le vino el recuerdo de su antiguo Konack. Parecía como si estuviesen ambos allí, escapándose de la perpetua muchedumbre y los habitantes, parecían una tímida pareja de enamorados. Internándose bajo el crepúsculo del bosque.

Risa lo guío y fue soportada en sus inesperados pares de dolor y exaltación en él. Caminaba ansiosa, expectante de llegar al riachuelo, de asegurar la recuperación de ambos. El tratamiento requerido y justo al momento necesario. Jamás en su vida se había preocupado o había hecho tanto por alguien.

_Jamás estaba tan nerviosa de caminar junto a alguien por un bosque._

Las copas danzaban levemente sobre ellos. Como si fieles hadas nocturnas se escondieran bajo las ramas. Atentas a la necesidad y la preocupación de ambos, mantenían las hojas y el roce de los arbustos en calma y gracia. Las nubes los cubrían, refugiándolos contra los demás seres existenciales.

Era como si una inmensa montaña grisácea y negra los arropará y los exiliará de la vida, de la rutina, del alrededor. Disponiéndolos en un lugar ajeno, distante y solitario. Dónde sólo la Tierra y ellos dos coexistieran.

Pasaron por una pequeña escalinata de pradera, la cual los difundía entre los árboles y fue entonces cuando halló el riachuelo. Su cuerpo líquido resplandeciendo fervorosamente contra las nubes grises. Aparentando ser más profundo y ancho de lo que realmente era.

Risa se dejó caer frente al riachuelo. De rodillas, impulsó tiernamente el dedo de Tapion para que descendiera a su lado. Lo miró y exhaló aliviada_.---"Hemos llegado."—_aportó. Admiró el río.---"_Ven, siéntate, por favor."---_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Tapion se dejó caer al lado suyo. Estaba extenuado y adolorido. Suspiró, igual de aliviado y contempló a Risa.

La bermudiana presintió el la apelación de sus ojos y se viró hacía él_.---"¿Qué?"---_preguntó con tranquilidad, su mirada serena le hacía sonrojar.

El konacksu carcajeo dulcemente y observó la grama, mientras buscaba las palabras.

Al hallarlas, elevó los ojos hacía Risa.-_--"Es que…pienso que, si he de pasar por un suceso tan curioso…como éste, como cualquier otro…no lo quisiera pasar con nadie mas que sólo tu."---_comentó con honestidad.

Risa sonrió y bajo la mirada roja. Sus palabras eran tan hermosas, tan sinceras.

Tomó un poco de agua en la palma de su mano y la volvió a dejar caer sobre el río. Limpió la mojada mano sobre un extremo de su falda y miró al konacksu.-_--"Y lo mismo digo yo."---_aclaró. Mirándolo con serenidad. Tomó una mano del konacksu y volvió a unirla sobre la suya. Tal y cómo habían hecho en el almacén. Tapion no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Su rostro era serio; pero, apaciguado, casi desvelando una sonrisa. Los ojos olivas brillaban en la noche.

_---"Ahora…"---_murmuró Risa.---"…_debemos sanarte."---_susurró. Su mano deslizándose de la blancuzca palma del konacksu y cayendo a la falda de ella, justo arriba de donde él le había cortado en el entrenamiento.

Tapion la observaba fascinado. Callado.

No se le había ocurrido hasta esos instantes. Si no tenía medicamentos reales, debía crear unos remediativos.

Llevó una mano sobre el corte de la falda y otra más arriba de él. Lenta; pero, seguramente, fue aplicando presión a la textura y a su momento, una parte de la falda fue cediendo. Hasta que terminó rasgando un trozo considerable de ella. Parte de su rodilla y su pálido muslo se mostraban y aunque se sonrojaba por una inesperada brisa nocturna y una mirada de asombro dada por el konacksu al verla destruir parte de su vestimenta, se mantenía firme y segura en el hecho de que debía sanarlo a como diera lugar y si su fuerza ya se iba debilitando debía avanzar lo más que pudiera.

Mojó la suave textura en el agua, la cual estaba helada y le provocó un inesperado escalofrío sobre todos su cuerpo y su pecho. El cual le presionó avispadamente como si varias agujas le pincharan. Dobló el "paño" y le pidió a Tapion que se acercará.

Atentamente, el konacksu hizo como se le pedía. Acerco su rostro tímidamente hacía Risa. Puesto que, aunque habían demostrado sus sentimientos y ambos habían declarado su amor, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo o "avergonzado" al acercarse bastante a ella.

Risa mojó cuidadosamente la frente del konacksu con el trozo de falda. Atenta a pasar y presionar mayormente en las áreas donde las heridas y las aberturas eran más notables. Cuido su fuerza para, aunque aplicase presión, no ejerciera el impacto mayor de necesario en las lesiones. Pasó del fuerte corte en su frente, a sus labios mojados, los cuales estaban rosados y sin moretones algunos debido al ataque de Hirudegarn, luego a las mejillas que estaban cortadas…y perdida en su pensamiento, no notó que presionó forzudamente dentro de una herida.

_---"Auch…!"---_gesto levemente el konacksu. Llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

La mujer removió el paño estupefacta_.---"Ay, perdón!"---_exclamó acercando su rostro al corte de Tapion_. —-"Permíteme."---_dijo, removiendo ligeramente la mano con que Tapion cubría su rostro y acercándose a la herida.

El konacksu se quedó pasmado. Sintiendo el leve aire que sus labios emitían, tocando y acariciando su rostro. Palpando su herida y helando el repentino ardor. Después de unos segundos, Risa se alejó y se tornó a la posición sentada que antes tenía.

Tapion se llevó una mano a la mejilla y permaneció pasmado contemplando a Risa_.---"…gracias."---_murmuró sobrecogido.

_---"¿Te ayudó?---_preguntó sonrojada la mujer.

_---"Sí…"---_respondió, aún ido, el konacksu.

Risa carcajeo con timidez.---_"Es una pequeña ayuda para el dolor…mi madre lo hacía cuando me lastimaba."---_añadió.

Tapion asintió ido y lentamente fue regresando a su estado "normal_".---"Conmigo hacían lo mismo…es que…"--_-miró a Risa_.---"…contigo fue diferente. Recuerdo que cuando niño me hería y mi madre me hacía sentir alegre y conmovido al sanarme; pero, tú…tú me sorprendes, me dejas idiotizado."---_comentó.

La mujer bajó el rostro avergonzada_.---"Siento que te haga sentir así."---_habló. Dejando el paño deslizarse por su mano.

_---"No, no es algo malo!"---_interrumpió el konacksu. Bajó su rostro hasta ponerlo frente al cabizbajo de Risa y le sonrió_.---"Es que tú…me sorprendes. No me conmueves, me emocionas, no me haces sentir alegre, me haces sentir amado."---_murmuró, tornándose entristecido por la reacción que había provocado en la mujer_.---"…y pudiera decir muchas cosas más, Risa, muchas más; pero,…"---_aferró el paño húmedo sobre la mano de Risa y sobre la suya_.---"…temo que se secaría tu paño y aún no terminaría."---_

Lentamente Risa elevó su rostro y el konacksu la siguió. Lo miró asombrada y seria_.---"¿De verás?"---_preguntó atónita.

Tapion llevó ambas manos al rostro de Risa y la besó inesperadamente. Se retiró unas pulgas y la miró_.---"De verás…"---_

……

No se rinden estos dos. (Eso es bueno. )

Siempre consiguen, en cualquiera lugar y forma, dejar un detalle especial.

Bueno, por aquí quiero dejar un saludo (y una respuesta al anterior _review_) y unas Gracias! A Shadir y Kili27. Gracias!!

(No les pude responder por que el FF sólo permite dejar un mensaje por capítulo y había gastado mi cuadrito de review. --U)

Así que les envió mis más emocionadas gracias por aquí. GRACIAS!!

Espero que les guste!


	18. Paraíso Estacional II

**Paraíso Estacional (II)**

…

_Somos partes indefinidas,  
Llamando una  
a la otra. _

Como un gorrión  
buscando la tierra.  
Una sirena;  
a su oculta  
pareja.

Somos nosotros  
y a la vez, uno.

Somos dioses y  
simples plebeyos.

Somos dos,  
somos uno.

…

La suave brisa acarició su pelo. Se mantuvo sorprendida, una vez más, bajo su manto sereno. Bajo su sombrío cuerpo.

Se sentía como aquellas criaturas religiosas, de occidente, aquellas que volaban hasta el tope del cielo más comprimido y dejaban rastros de plumas detrás de sus cuerpos.

Examinó a Tapion aún hipnotizada. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él, a la vez, que una dulce brisa le aconsejaba a reaccionar. Tomó el paño y sin quitar sus ojos del sensitivo konacksu lo volvió a humedecer en el lago.

La oscuridad los iba arropando cada vez más y Risa acercó el mojado pañuelo hacía Tapion y lanzó su cuerpo contra él.

_---"Te amo tanto!"---_exclamó, temblando ligeramente sobre él. _¿Por qué sentía tristeza¿Por qué sentía dolor? _Sentía miedo. Sentía temor. En esos mismos segundos que Tapion la había besado, había visto una derrota. Una horrible derrota…lo peor de todo, era que quién yacía vencido…había sido él.

El konacksu sobrecogido e instintivamente la arropó contra su cuerpo_.---"¿Risa, qué pasa?"---_preguntó desubicado_.---"¿Por qué señalar que me amas te hace llorar?"--_-su voz temblaba levemente. No sabía qué le había pasado, no entendía porqué. Sus brazos crearon un lazo protector sobre el delicado cuerpo de Risa.

Con más razones aún, la bermudiana, presionó su cuerpo contra Tapion

_---"Por que…cada vez, cada momento, cada instante que paso contigo. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te adoro, de lo mucho que siento por ti…!"---_sollozó, cubriendo su rostro mojado y cuerpo contra el pecho del konacksu

_---"Por favor, no llores más, no llores, Flor."--- _rumoreaba, Tapion, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Preocupado todavía por lo qué le había hecho reaccionar así.

_---"Temo que te pase algo, temo que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Hirudegarn!"---_expresó.

_---"Risa…"---_se quedó unos instantes sorprendido por sus palabras_.---"No digas eso, no pienses así, por favor."---_tocó livianamente su pelo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse más intensamente. Más permitió primero que su amada se compusiera y calmara. Antes de reaccionar.

Dándose cuenta de lo empapado que había puesto a Tapion y retirándose inesperadamente cubrió su rostro con el cabello dorado que caía desorbitado_.---"Lo siento!"---_comentó. Cubriendo su rostro y llevando las manos al agua helada, salpicándose varias veces en la cara.

El konacksu la contempló silenciado. Sus cambios emocionales eran tan drásticos que le partía el corazón verla así. Se acercó a ella y con la mirada bien fija en su rostro, le hablo_.---"No nos preocupemos por eso, Risa."---_le susurro apenado_.---"No…ahora."---_tiernamente, acercó su rostro al hombro de la bermudiana y se dejó caer allí. Recostado sobre él.

La mujer sollozaba silenciosamente y abrazaba la ancha nuca del konacksu_.---"Tengo tanto miedo…"-_--comentó, casi inaudible_.---"Tanto…yo no quiero perderte, Tapion."---_suspiró.

La noche seria y callada a su alrededor. Parecía mantenerse a la par con el asunto. Alejada y muda. No dirigía palabras ni opiniones, sus vientos cesaron y hasta el chillido de los animales se vio difundido por la gravedad del momento.

_---"No lo harás, Risa."---_afirmó el konackjin, colocando una firme mano sobre la de Risa.---"_Hirudegarn está fuerte, mucho más de lo que estaba antes; pero,…"--_-buscó sus palabras con sumo cuidado_.---"…tengo fe."---_palpó levemente en hombro de su amada con sus respiraciones

La mujer no emitió opinión, se mantuvo silenciada. Preocupada más aún por la inseguridad que transmitían esas palabras del konacksu. Su amado Tapion.

_---"Te vi morir…"---_murmuró ida. Traumada en su visión_.---"Justo cuando tus labios rozaron los míos."---_-comentó desubicada_.---"Vi el futuro o una premonición, espero que ninguna de ellas; Que sólo sea un presagio de mi locura; pero, fue tan real…!"---_

_---"Tengo fe de que lo derrotaremos_."---interrumpió Tapion. No queriendo pensar en su muerte o la de ninguna otra persona, menos aún en la de Risa.

Se tornó hacía ella, sus ojos temblorosos; pero, transmitiendo esperanza.  
---"O_ acaso… ¿Tu y Trunks no han entrenado lo suficiente?"---_frunció el entrecejo confiado_.---"No, dudo mucho eso. Llevamos entrenando desde hace antes de conocernos. Tu, aquí, en la Tierra y yo, en la cápsula de lo que era la caja musical, no física, sino mentalmente."---_confirmó con dulzura. Volvió a recorrer su espalda con su mano.--_-"Lo venceremos Risa."---_estableció, con una mirada firme y confiada_.---"Lo venceremos_!"---

La mujer se apartó cuidadosamente de él y estudió su rostro. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche era imposible esconder el pálido perfil y los ojos olivos de su amado.

Le sonrió insegura y apenada, puesto que en su interior todavía existía la duda de fallar. Aquel miedo de verlo morir, aquel terror, el pánico que se apoderaba de las noches de insomnio; más, junto a él, a su lado, cerca de su pecho; Donde le permitía escuchar sus latidos y saber que era real, se sentía tan fuerte, tan capaz de lograr todo. Que no podía ignorar que la calmaba, que aún en tan histeria le provocaba prudencia. Lógica. Lo volvió a estudiar_.---"Sí…"---_dijo, más calmada_.---"Yo también tengo fe."---_estableció. Sus ojos aún temblaban de aprensión; pero, tenían esperanza y lógica konackjin en su interior.

Ya que era razonable, que en los siglos y millones de años que Tapion llevaba aprisionado en la caja musical hubiese desarrollado estrategias y habilidades mentales extraordinarias. También, era verdad, que su cuerpo había permanecido intacto, estaba tal y como había permanecido el primer instante en que se recostó adentro de la caja. Su eterno aposento. Lo había mantenido joven y atlético. Conservando aún su cuerpo de 23 años.

Ese análisis le daba varias razones lógicas a Risa para tener fe. Las demás, la confianza y el amor que le tenía a Tapion, eran suficientes y diferentes. Estas le daban razones para luchar y no rendirse.

Miró a su compañero con serenidad_---"Tengo que creer más en lo imposible, que en lo posible."---_afirmó, con una leve sonrisa se desdoblándose por sus labios.

El konacksu desveló una carcajeada, simultáneamente a la de ella, y asintió.

Siguiendo el leve alivio de temor, Risa, volvió a humedecer el paño, que se había secado con el pasar del tiempo y se lo llevó a la quijada de él. Volviendo a retocar su rostro, se remontaba de la quijada, a las mejillas y de las mejillas, a la frente. Donde se hallaban los cortes más profundos.

_---"Entonces…"---_comentó Tapion, haciendo un esfuerzo para ignorar los dolores que los repentinos roces de Risa le provocaban_.---"Dijiste…antes de partir vuelo…"--- _musitó a medias. Esperando que Risa se acordará del asunto y no tuviera que presionarla a la pregunta. No le gustaba eso. Se mantuvo callado observándola.

Ella pudo sentir la mirada perforante y cautiva del konacksu. Retiró sus ojos de las heridas y miró hacía los ojos del konackjin. Sonrió al ver lo pequeño que se veía estando agachado debajo de ella.

Tapion esperó unos segundos. Las ansias controlándolo y tomando lo mejor de él_.---"¿Te…acuerdas?"--_-preguntó, mientras Risa se ocupaba de un corte al lado de su ojo izquierdo.

La mujer asintió_---"Sí"---_se mostraba seria; pero, no molesta. Sino con una serenidad de comprensión y honestidad, que hace unos segundos él mismo le había estimulado.

_---"Eso es bueno."---_comentó, Tapion, aliviado. Exhalando y dando gracias a lo divino por que no haberle forzado a entrar en mayores detalles con su cortejada. Prefería que ella dijera más las cosas por sí mismas, en vez, de forzarla al asunto.

Risa le sonrió. Removiendo el pañuelo de su rostro_.---"No te torturo más."---_

No sabía si refería a las presiones del paño helado o a la espera de lo que le iba a decir; pero, la miró expectante.

Una frágil brisa vibró entre las hojas. Resonando sus pétalos en el camino.

La bermudiana inhaló y miró al konacksu. Mantenía sus pálidas manos sobre su falda, aferrándose fuertemente al pañuelo

Sabía que tenía que salir de un tema preocupante a otro más profundo y complicado. Para no alargar más la espera, comenzó directo y sin rodeos.

_---"Sé que…hay historias y leyendas sobre Bermuda. Las cuales, recorren todo el universo, muchas veces son exageradas y otras…contienen toda autenticidad."---_comentó, elevando la vista y fijándola en Tapion.---"_Aunque la mayoría de veces, las personas prefieren contar los cuentos más emocionantes y fantásticos, que los reales y complejos, a veces, hasta aburridos. Es necesario contar las verdades."-_--

La brisa rodeaba a su alrededor y luego se tornaba hacía el de Tapion. Hasta dejándolos, nuevamente, solos. Entre la penumbra y las sombras.

El konacksu la escuchaba atento.

_---"Bermuda es,…era…un planeta de leyes y rigidez. Muy respetado y estricto. A la vez, que era hermoso y puro. Nos solían llamar el planeta de Cristal o Escarcha. "---_siguió, la mujer.---"_Teníamos creencias polinomias y estricciones…como has notado…aún existen varias plantadas en mi mente."---_

Tapion abrió los labios para hablar; pero, Risa, como si leyera sus pensamientos, respondió su pregunta antes de que la pronunciada. _Tal vez, sí, los podía leer._

_---"Sí, indiqué que no seguía varias de ellas y es la verdad. La mayoría para entrar en más detalles."---_afirmó con gravedad.

Miró gravemente al konacksu.---_Lo que quiero decir, Tapion, más bien, aclararte…es que si me he mostrado recelosa en algunos momentos, es por que siento…"---_frunció el entrecejo y miró al suelo, buscando las palabras_.---"…siento como si estuviera de vuelta en Bermuda…Pienso en mis padres y las creencias de mi planeta y siento que estoy violando alguna ley. Aunque en mi corazón y en mi ser sé y estoy segura de lo que deseo y a quien amo. No puedo evitar sentir la distante mirada de ellos."---_sentenció entristecida_.---"Quiero evitar eso, quiero poder seguir adelante sin sentir inseguridad y sin pensar que les violo alguna ley o mandamiento."---_su rostro se había tornado serio y difícil. Imponente.

Tapion contempló a Risa su mirada apaciguada. Mientras iba reteniendo todo en su mente, en su interior, iba formando, a la misma vez, una solución_.---"Tengo una pregunta…"---_habló. Inesperadamente.

La bermudiana elevó los ojos a él.

_---"¿Era cierto que los bermudianos obligaban a sus hijos al matrimonio?"---_preguntó con seriedad._ —"¿…que no les permitían escoger pareja por sí mismos?"-_--

Risa parpadeó confundida. Si sus creencias eran desdobladas tan cruelmente, no quería pensar en lo que dirían los otros, de sus ideales sobre no dormir cerca del que iba a ser un futuro familiar o parejo.-_--"Siempre teníamos las recomendaciones del concilio, de varios prospectos y niveles sociales beneficiosos para las familias; pero, aunque el concilio y los ancianos promovían la práctica…cada bermudiano era libre de escoger a su pareja."---_afirmó Risa.

_---"…Entiendo."---_medió el konacksu. Promoviendo a Risa a continuar_.---"Entonces, tu puedes, según las creencias de Bermuda, escoger tu pareja y tu propio acompañante."---_comentó con una sonrisa.

La mujer lo miró asombrada y luego de unos segundos, asintió en acuerdo.--_-"Sí, es cierto."---_murmuró, mirando a la grama_.---"Pero, has de saber, que lo que me hace sentir mal no eres tu, ni que seas mi pareja. Jamás me sentiría mal o avergonzada de tal honor."---_comentó con contento. Se tornó seria.---"_Lo que me incomoda es la estúpida forma de vivir…en la que…bueno, verás, si en Bermuda se recibían visitas de otros entes, eran tratados desconfiadamente, bien; pero, con cierta desconfianza. Era como una ley muda, no puesta en libros o mandamientos, que establecía que como respeto a tu planeta, no era digno vivir o establecer relaciones personales….hasta íntimas con criaturas forasteras."---_dijo, de manera fría y enfadada.

El konacksu bajó la mirada hacía ella Se acercó a su rostro._---"¿Te molesta esto?"---_preguntó con seriedad.

_---"¿Ah? No, la conversación no_."---estableció la mujer. Inhalaba pesadamente_.---"Me molestan las leyes tontas y los mandamientos que están implantados dentro de mí. No sigo ninguna de sus leyes, ni las acepto; pero, aún así…están fuertemente implantadas dentro de mi cerebro."---_

Se sintió avergonzada, de repente una gran desesperación corrompió su ser y calma. Buscó a su alrededor y velozmente, sin pensarlo, colocó una de sus manos bajo el frío líquido terrestreEl cual mantuvo su inseguridad en parálisis._---"...mucho mejor."---_respiró, observando al konacksu.---"_Esto me mantiene consciente."---_aclaró, notando el gesto sorprendido de Tapion_.---"Me provoca frío…me hace olvidar la frustración."---_

_---"Eso no es bueno."---_interceptó el konacksu. Su voz calmada. Llevó ambas de sus manos sobre la mojada extensión de Risa. La removió con cuidado del agua y la colocó entre las suyas. Cubriéndola completamente_.---"Esto…así, es mejor."---_

Risa se mantuvo fija, mirando al konacksu que cubría su mano. Lentamente, gotas comenzaron a bajar de sus mejillas y se vio mojada por varias lágrimas. Que corrían calladas por su cara.

_---"Risa..."---_llamó Tapion con ternura. Al ver que lloraba, elevó una de sus manos al rostro de la mujer y removió sus lágrimas_.---"No llores."---_susurró_.---"Por favor, no me gusta verte llorar."---_

_---"No quiero…que te sientas mal. No quiero que te sientas avergonzado de lo que eres."---_murmuró la mujer entristecida_.---"¿Es que no lo ves? Te amo! Te amo y no sé cómo eliminar la sensación de que lo que estoy haciendo es algo mal. No le veo nada mal, nada maldito. Sólo quiero eliminar las leyes, el sentimiento de violación; pero, no sé cómo! Tapion, no sé cómo!"---l_loró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Elevó la mirada hacía los ojos de su amado_.---"Quiero poder abrazarte sin sentirme culpable, quiero poder besarte sin pensar que estoy siendo juzgada, quiero dejar de pensar en el alrededor…y quiero que sólo estemos tu y yo!"---_exclamó sobrecogida.

Reaccionando a los impulsos, volvió a tranquilizarse al sentir el aroma de su amado junto a su cuerpo_.---"Pero, no sé cómo…y esto me desespera_."---murmuró derrotada.

Silencio los rodeó por unos momentos. Sólo la brisa que hacía su rutinaria visita dominó el cielo. Ella y las suaves hojas de los pinos.

Tapion se mantuvo callado, mirando a Risa con seriedad. Sus ojos vibrando con intensidad en la noche.

_---"No sabes cómo…"---_murmuró Tapion_.---"…por que ya lo hiciste."---_sentenció.

_---"… ¿Cómo?"---_cuestionó la bermudiana confundida. Retirándose levemente del konacksu para poder observarlo mejor._ ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle?_

Tapion la contempló con serenidad_.---"Estás confundida por que no sabes cómo eliminar tu desesperación."---_dijo callado_.---"…pero, creo que lo acabas de hacer. Creo que necesitabas desahogarte y decirme estas cosas, para que pudieras entenderlas tu misma."_---

Risa permanecía en silencio.

Vislumbrando al konacksu, sus palabras tenían razón y lógica.

Era cierto que ansiaba decirle estas cosas y que esperaba una respuesta variada; pero, había sido una inesperada, la que había tenido, el konacksu no se había alterado o entristecido, al escucharla, la había entendido y hasta encontrado calma en sus palabras.

---"_Risa…estás en todo tu derecho de creer y respetar lo que quieres y deseas."---_comentó Tapion, tomando el pañuelo y por última vez, mojándolo contra el helado riachuelo_.---"Recuerda, que no todos pensarán igual o creerán lo mismo. Además, si Bermuda hizo su sacrificio de enviar a varios de sus semejantes por las galaxias, tenían que saber cómo estos semejantes eran y los diferentes que serían sus civilizaciones en el futuro."---_pasó el pañuelo por las mejillas rojas de la mujer. Quien al sentir su roce por su cara, cerró los ojos y abrió sus sentidos a su sutil tacto masculino.---_"Sus creencias cambiarán, todo cambiará y eso será algo digno y asombroso si es para bien. Si es para mal, tenemos el derecho de cambiar, lo que ha cambiado. Somos nosotros quienes decidimos qué hacer, qué creer…no el pasado, no las leyes. Sino nosotros."---_se mantuvo callado y permitió que su compañera reflexionará sobre sus palabras.

Luego, sigilosamente, se acercó hasta su rostro y pasó a su oído. Lentamente, le susurró calmado_.---"El cambio de tu visión…también lo podemos forjar."_---

"_Creo en ti, Risa."_

Sobresaltada y atónita la bermudiana abrió los ojos, y notó que frente a ella sólo estaba el horizonte y la pradera, sintiendo una leve presión cerca de su hombro, tornó su rostro a su lado y vio los bienvenidos ojos verdes saludándola con comodidad.

_---"Ahora…"---_murmuró Tapion_.---"¿Qué dices si dejamos el riachuelo donde está y nos vamos a un lugar más cálido. ¿Qué dices si le hacemos una visita a los Brief's?"---_comentó con cierta alegría y afecto_.---"Le prometimos a Trunks…"---_

_---"Sí,…"---_asintió Risa, acurrucando su rostro sobre el de Tapion.-_--"…que lo iríamos a ver."--_-comentó. Respiró levemente, sólo para oler el aroma del konacksu y se mantuvo callada, saboreando su olfato_.---"¿Cómo estás…luego de tus heridas, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy?"---_preguntó.

La noche reflejaba lentamente su rostro. Su sonrisa tranquila, su alegría y el amor inocultable que sentía.---"_Estoy bien, me siento más tranquilo… ¿y tu?"--_-

Risa exhaló aliviada y acarició su rojizo cabello.--_-"Muy bien, relajada y esperanzada."---_rió.

_---"Me alegro. Así debe ser."---_comentó, no pudiendo contenerse y abrazando a Risa entre sus brazos. Carcajeó.---"_También, que debo agradecerte de lo más profundo de mi ser…que hayas tolerado a tan ensimismado paciente."---_resaltó avergonzado.---"_Gracias."---_

Risa se sonrojó y asintió_.---"Si él pudo tolerar a su doctora, entonces es un milagro."---_dijo alegre. Su rostro sereno lo observó_.---"Espero haberte curado...no he tendido muchas heridas en mi vida."---_

_---"Lo hiciste."---_acertó el konacksu. Lentamente levantándose y extendiéndole una mano hacía su amada.---"_Aunque..."---_

Risa tomó su mano, se levantó algo desbalanceada y no presionando mucho de su pierna.

_---"…hubiera querido sanarte yo también."---_murmuró reservado. Sus ojos mostrando estar decepcionados en sí mismos.

Risa se mantuvo serena. Tomando la mano de Tapion y colocándola sobre su pecho. Señalando no sólo su corazón; pero, la herida que había sobre su pecho_.---"Lo has hecho…y lo continúas haciendo."--_-murmuró_.---"Tapion, me has sanado."---_

La noche se reservó el silencio, mientras ambos guerreros tomaban el vuelo bajo su ala y partían rumbo hacía la conocida "casa" humana. Ambos con un peso de menos y un sentimiento de lividez que no se podía explicar.

…

Tarde; pero, seguro. _( Culpen a las clases de Cálculo y la Física que han decidido colmarme de exámenes.)_ Me disculpo. U

Bien, he colocado este capítulo por que quería describir un poco más sobre Risa y sus razones de ser cómo es. Han notado que habla algo diferente al resto de los guerreros y es por qué---como explicó---su crianza fue diferente.

Me imaginaba su planeta similar a la civilización romana. Haciendo contraste con la vida árabe-indígena de Tapion. Los dos tienden a encajarse entre sus variadas diferencias. Me gusta eso.

Un saludo y un abrazo!!  
Jetta :)


	19. Creando Fe

(No sé porqué tengo que hacer esto. Considerando que es algo normal y natural; pero, para no crear mal entendidos y curarme en salud, voy a poner una **Advertencia **de contenido sexualen este capítulo, para así cumplir con las reglas del site.) :)  
Lamento la interrupción. Que disfruten del Fic!

**Creando Fe**

…

_  
Que quiero decirte,  
"Siempre estaré"_

_Amor. _

Que quiero besarte,  
"Hasta la eternidad"  
Mi Voz.

Que quiero acurrucarte  
"Toda una noche"  
hasta que salga  
el Sol.

Que Quiero Amarte

_Glorificarte  
darte todo  
Mi Amor. _

Pero,  
Aunque quiera  
darte todo y  
de todo apartarte.

No quiere decir,  
que no me pueden  
apartar de Ti.

Hoy…amor mío,

Voy a morir,  
por Ti,

Mi Amor.

…

Mientras pasaban por los variados pinos, las cuales comenzaban a cambiar sus tonos con el paso del área verdosa hacía la metrópolis. Tapion no podía evitar de observar a Risa. Un poco mortificado.

Las luces tenues de una civilización bajo sus cuerpos hicieron que reaccionará. Por que no quería llegar a la casa de Bulma, sin comentarle sobre esto_.---"Risa…"---_llamó sobre el cielo.

La bermudiana iba a una distancia cercana a la de él, un poco adelantada por varios centímetros; pero, no obstante a su lado.---"¿Sí?"---preguntó, bajando un poco su "ki" y llegando al mismo lado del konacksu.

_---"Si alguna vez…te has sentido presionada o sientes que estoy siendo muy aprovechado contigo, ten la confianza de decírmelo. Por favor."---_comentó, algo abrumado.

La bermudiana lo miró confundida._---"Tapion, nunca he sentido que te aprovechas o intentas inducirme a algo."---_murmuró con completa sinceridad. Sonrió con timidez_.---"Lo contrario, siento que puedo confiar de ti y siento que eres muy caballeroso y respetuoso."---_

Tapion asintió sonrojado.--_-"Es que no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, con las creencias bermudianas y las que has decidido conservar, no quiero provocarte o erigirte inseguridades."---_dijo serio. El viento impulsaba su cabello a todos lados de su rostro.

Risa carcajeó agraciada y extendió una mano hacía él. Contemplándolo bajo su mirada dorada.---"_Mis creencias bermudianas, en adelante, serán: Amar a quien deseo amar e intentar alcanzar nuestra felicidad y nuestros deseos juntos. Sin tomar en conciencia lo que los demás…tanto humanos, entes o criaturas del pasado presuman."---_afirmó con seguridad y una sonrisa firme.

El konacksu la observó sorprendido. Un cierto tipo de orgullo, de emoción, se iba formando en su pecho. Acarició sutilmente la mano de Risa y volvió a asentir.---"_Gracias. Lo mismo digo yo."---_

_---"Si tengo una propuesta para ti, Tapion el Valiente."---_comentó, la bermudiana, serena.

El konackjin llevó unos ojos curiosos a ella.

_---"Que me hables más sobre tu vida y tu planeta, por favor."---_expresó calmada_.---"Me gusta tu sentido de libertad y emociones, me gustaría conocer más sobre ti y tu mundo."---_

Tapion sonrió jubiloso._---"La harás, Risa. Te diré todo. Conocerás más sobre Konack que yo mismo."---_carcajeo alegremente. Alivio reflejado en su rostro.

Risa asintió_.---"De acuerdo, igual tu sobre Bermuda. Te he hablado de sus leyes; pero, no de sus majestuosos edificios y deliciosa comida."---_hizo un sonidito de alegría_—"Su pastel de Liriel! Ah! Delicioso!"---_exclamó riendo.

---"_No puedo esperar."--_-reveló Tapion carcajeando.

Su conversación había continuado hasta que detectaron la inmensa casa y la insignia de Corporación Cápsula bajo sus pies.

Risa descendió primero y luego Tapion bajó cercano a ella. Las luces del edificio estaban apagadas y no había ningún tipo de señal que indicara que los Brief's estaban despiertos.

_---"¿Crees que llegamos tarde, Tapion?"---_preguntó Risa, no muy segura de que Bulma estuviera durmiendo tan temprano en la noche. Casi siempre se acostaba como a las tres de la mañana o cuatro.

Caminó hacía delante. Las demás viviendas que rodeaban la casa mudas a su alrededor. Todas igualmente de apagadas y solemnes.

El konacksu la siguió, verificando instintivamente su espada y la ocarina atada en su cintura_.---"No lo sé."---_murmuró. Buscó sus guantes, que había escondido en la correa, y se los puso.

La noche aún permanecía empapada de nubes y cubierta de oscuridad. Sólo penumbra, sin estrellas ni Luna.

Tapion dio un pasó hacía el frente y observó el edificio callado. Las sombras permanecían inmóviles en su lugar. La presencia era taciturna y _apesadumbrada_.

Pasaron varios segundos…

_---"¿Ta…Tapion?"---_

El konacksu se dio media vuelta y contempló a Risa. Sus ojos verdes mostrando confusión_.---"No escucho nada."---_comentó, virándose nuevamente hacía la residencia_.---"Es como si ni siquiera hubiera humanos viviendo allí."---_

La bermudiana dio un pasó hacía el frente. Aturdida. _---"¿Cómo?"---_miró a la agrandada vivienda_.---"Pero, eso es imposible!"---_susurró grave. Miró al konacksu paralizada.---"¿_Tu no crees que…?"---_

_---"No."---_sentenció el guerrero_.---"Si Hoi busca algo, no iría a hurtar cautivos para que yo vaya a él."---_se mantuvo callado por unos instantes.-_--"Iría directamente a mi."---_murmuró, contemplando a Risa inquieto.

La mujer se quedó turbada por unos momentos. Mirando a Tapion como si, en esos mismos segundos, fuera a desaparecerse de su lado por siempre. Tragó pesadamente y asintió.---"_Entonces… ¿no está aquí?"---_preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Tiró de sus piernas y con un gentil impacto la abrazó por la espalda.

Fuertemente, asegurándole que estaba allí, a su lado, con ella_.---"No, no está."---_susurró, moviendo su cabello dorado hacía atrás y rumoreándole al oído.---"_Aquí estoy, Risa_."---le decía.---"_Aquí estoy, Hoi _hoy_ no vendrá…"---_

Tomo fuertemente de sus dos manos y se aferró a sus anchos brazos como si fueran lo único que la mantenían al borde de la cordura.

De repente, la ancha puerta del edificio se abrió y ambos guerreros quedaron cegados por una deslumbrante luz amarilla.

_---"Argh!"---_exclamó Tapion. Cerrando los ojos y tanteando con sus piernas. Retirándose de la espalda de Risa y moviéndose delante de ella. Escudándola_.---"¿Qué demonios es eso?"---_cuestionó prevenido. Cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y el cuerpo de Risa contra su espalda.

_---"Tapion!"---_clamó la bermudiana. Abrió sus ojos, realizando que la luz, tal y como la arena desértica, no lastimaba su mirada_.---"Está bien, creo que puedo ver!"---_exclamó, Risa, caminando hacía el lado del konacksu y buscando un mejor lugar para ver, se tropezó al sentir que el dolor en su pierna derecha la invadía y cayó al suelo.

_---"Risa…ten cuidado!"---_llamó el konacksu, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus ojos. Era como si lo hubiese cegando temporalmente.

_---"Estoy bien."--- _afirmó la bermudiana, obligándose a levantarse y sintiéndose patética ante la pequeña debilidad que la tiraba al suelo.

Sus ojos se fijaron, no en la luz, sino en lo que la sostenía en el aire. Pudo notar a una leve figura humana resaltando al lado de ésta_.---"Es…es…"---_

Al mismo instante la luz infernal desapareció.

_---"Ah, si son ustedes dos!"---_exclamó una voz.

Tapion fue bajando lentamente sus brazos, a la misma vez, que abrió los ojos.

_---"Bulma…!"---_suspiró Risa pasmada.

_---"Pero…¿cómo?"---_habló Tapion con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos rojos. Al parecer, aquella luz lo había lastimado levemente. Ayudó a Risa a sostenerse y volvió a mirar al inmenso aparato brilloso_.---"No se escuchaba nada proviniendo de adentro."---_

_---"Un buen sistema de seguridad¿no?"---_respondió Bulma, caminando hacía ellos. El aparato que se mostraba detrás de ella era semejante a un semáforo; pero, curveado y de un metal que semejaba hierro. A su tope, estaba una inmensa bombilla, que emitía una luz parecida a la del "ki" de los guerreros.

La humana ayudó a Risa a levantarse y a la vez, que se acercó al guerrero, tomó el rostro de Tapion, mirando sus ojos cuidadosamente._---"La estaba probando a ver si funcionaba, ya que tenemos un maníaco suelto…cuidado, Tapion, te has quemado menudamente los ojos; pero, no es algo que una crema hidratante no quitará…no me iba a tomar el riesgo de tener lo que busca Hoi, sin una buena protección."---_

Ambos guerreros se le quedaron mirando confundidos.

_---"Este aparatito aquí se supone que te ciegue por unos minutos y le dé suficiente tiempo a quienes están adentro de la casa para pensar en algo."---_elevó un dedo en el aire, confirmando un hecho.--_-"Ahora, no pudieron escuchar, ni oír, nada por que reforcé todos los rincones de la casa con un nuevo aparatito que permite entrar cualquier sonido; pero, no deja salir ninguno, ni el sonido de varias balas siendo disparadas!"---_explicó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Riéndose de la emoción.

Risa y Tapion volvieron a mirarla extrañados.

_---"No se queden ahí!"---_comentó la humana de cabello azul, tomando a ambos guerreros y empujándolos hacía su casa_.---"Hoy se quedan, Trunks me contó todo sobre su idea de pasar la noche acá."-_--habló, con una alegría casi espantosa.

Llevó a los dos guerreros hacía la entrada del edificio, mientras cargaba con Risa por una mano, sentía la presión de "ki" del konacksu a su otro lado. Miró a la bermudiana pícaramente_.---"Por lo visto, no te quita los ojos de encima…"—_-murmuró en su oído_.---"¿…qué le hiciste o qué hicieron?"---_cuestionó con interés.

_---"Ehh, sabes que ya te puede oír¿verdad?"---_dijo Risa algo sonrojada a Bulma.

Bulma se tornó al konacksu, quien la miraba neutralmente, algo sonrojado por su comentario tan abierto. Al parecer, en la casa de Bulma, no existían tabúes y podían hacer cualquier comentario, sobre cualquier tema, libremente.

_--"Ah, bueno!"---_exclamó la humana carcajeando nerviosamente, tal y como su hijo tendía a hacerSaltó a otro tema._---"Bueno, Risa, primero serás tu¿verdad?."---_

Risa la miró sobresalta_.---"¿Yo¿Yo qué?"---_preguntó confundida y con cierto temor reflejado. No le gustaba como Bulma exponía eso.

La humana la llevó por un brazo a una alargada puerta de madera. Que yacía en un rincón de la habitación, uno conocido ya muy bien por Risa, sin decirle nada a Tapion, inesperadamente, cerró la puerta frente a él.

_---"Bulma!"---_llamó Risa pasmada_.---"Ta…!"---_

Un movimiento ligero parecido al de unas capsulas rodeó a Risa y se vio escondida dentro de la misma habitación que hace años atrás la habían visto renacer. Bulma se había tornado algo seria y rebuscaba en su estante lo que parecían ser varios objetos médicos.

Sin decirle nada a Risa, elevó su falda excesivamente, haciéndole sentir el frío infernal de la oficina y provocando que rápidamente reaccionara temblando y con un leve chillido, con escalofríos y un dolor entre su pecho, la bermudiana volvió a bajar su falda y a cubrirse. Miró a Bulma sorprendida_.---"¿Qué…?"---_

_---"Acaso quieres una infección?"---_cuestionó Bulma, aplicándole una helada crema sobre la rodilla mojada de la mujer.

Se alivió al ver que hablaba de su rodilla.

_---"¿Desde cuanto llevas así?"—_preguntó Bulma, reforzando una cura sobre la herida de la bermudiana.

_---"Hace unas horas."---_respondió Risa, algo sobrecogida y expectante. Miró a Bulma seria_.---¿Por qué Tapion?"---  
_

_Slash!  
_

_--"Bulma!"---_exclamó Risa.

La humana había abierto, casi desgarrado, sin consultarle o avisarle, su blusa.

_---"Ay, tranquila, Risa."---_comentó la madre de Trunks, inspeccionando detalladamente la herida sobre sus senos. La cual, mitad de ésta yacía cubierta por el sostén de Risa_.---"Todas tenemos."---_

--"_Sí; pero…"---_tartamudeó Risa. No quería que nadie más la viera así, que nadie más la tocara así, aunque fuera una milésima de su cuerpo que rozaba. No quería que nadie más la contemplara así…solamente él.

Maldijo a Hoi por una infinita vez más y maldijo la herida que aún no se sanaba.

Bulma cuidadosa y meticulosamente le iba aplicando el medicamento a Risa. No dejando ningún rincón de la herida sin inspeccionar.

Risa solo pensaba en Tapion. Solamente en él. Al sentir la fría crema sobre sus pechos. Intentaba no verlo, no sentirlo, no percibirlo, tan detalladamente como lo hacía. Sabía que estaba sólo a unos pies fuera. Sabía que estaba en el mismo edifico que él. Que seguramente dormirían bajo el mismo techo.

Sintió un temblor sobre su cuerpo; pero, no era un escalofrío y no tenía nada que ver con lo helado que estaba el cuarto. Era un temblor diferente, liviano, casi irreconocible si no estaba atenta. Estaba sobre su piel, sobre sus pechos.

Un alargado silbado la trajo de vuelta al cuarto. De repente sus senos se vieron cubiertos apresuradamente. Risa miró a Bulma, la cual estaba sonrojada y observaba ya Risa como una madre contempla a una hija madura y crecida_.---"Wao…"---_comentó Bulma observándola.

_---"¿Qué?"---_preguntó Risa. Al notar que la mujer no le decía nada, bajo la vista hacía su blusa y abrió una minúscula parte de ella. No pudo evitar avergonzarse y sonrojarse más de lo que estaba Bulma, al ver lo que había ocurrido. Notando el nuevo color morado y la textura distinta que poseía una parte conocida de su cuerpo, Risa volvió a cubrirse.

Bulma la miró apenada. Seguramente no había pasado una vergüenza tan similar. Contaría la de su llegada a la Tierra, donde había llegado desnuda debido a la dura fricción de la gravedad sobre su nave; pero, la mayor parte de ese momento Risa estuvo inconsciente.

_---"Lo siento, Bulma."---_se disculpó la bermudiana haciendo una alargada reverencia_.---"No quise…no fue…"---_

_---"Niña…!"---_respondió la humana colocándole dos manos en sus hombros.-_--"No tienes por qué disculparte."---_dijo con ternura y suavidad. Le sonrió--_-"es algo normal, nada porqué avergonzarse o disculparse."---_

Luego de varias seguidas disculpas, la bermudiana la volvió a mirar, sus temblorosos y sus manos fijas sobre su blusa. Veía a su madre en aquellos ojos, en aquella ternura.---"_De acuerdo."---_murmuró Risa sonrojada. Se fue relajando lentamente, sus ojos aguados; pero, firme en mantener las reacciones atrás. Solamente Tapion la vería llorar…_solamente él…_

Un toque en la puerta, seguidos de varias advertencias más hizo a las féminas dar una ojeada hacía atrás. _---"Um, Bulma..."—_llamó Tapion.

Y no supo, si fue la sensación de que había escuchado su voz llamándolo, de que la había presentido nerviosa y atemorizada,…de que no había podido escuchar ni mantenerse atento a lo que Bulma le estaba haciendo dentro del aula;  
pero, tuvo que mirar.

Tuvo que asomarse a través de la puerta…

Tuvo que fijar sus ojos olivos en la esbelta figura de la mujer; En su desnuda y escarchada espalda…

…en sus inmensos ojos dorados que lo contemplaban.

………

¿Se está poniendo interesante?

Bueno, eso es sólo el comienzo.

Tendré que seguir poniendo advertencias en los capítulos que vendrán. Díganme si les ha gustado, por favor, para moldear la historia según sus impresiones.

Espero que les guste.

Un saludo!  
Jetta Knex


	20. Perdiendo Temores

**Perdiendo Temores**

…

_Amor,  
¿Por qué no estás aquí? _

¿Por qué no te puedo ve?  
Más aún sentir.

Amor,  
¿Por qué me hablas de esclavitud?  
Cuando contigo siento libertad.

Amor,  
No me dejes con más dudas.  
Háblame con la verdad.

…

Instintivamente Risa se cubrió la espalda y comenzó a botonar su blusa. Los dedos, torpemente, haciéndole difícil la hazaña.

_---"Oh, perdón!"---_murmuró el konacksu, dando la espalda y observando al suelo. Tal vez, el espanto de ver a Risa observándolo con tanto temor lo había desbalanceado. Ese rostro de miedo, de temor…dirigido hacía él. De ella, de Risa.

_---"Ya vengo, Tapion"---_oyó a Bulma decir. No estaba realmente prestando atención. La voz de la humana parecía estar lejos, muy lejos de él.

¿_Acaso sus palabras no habían tenido efecto¿Acaso sólo estaba sorprendida, tanto como él? Tal vez se había entrometido en la escena_…

No pudo más con el dolor que sentía y el sudor frío cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo chocando duramente contra las lozas y el escudo que llevaba devolviéndole un doble impacto. Con doble de la fuerza del piso.

Sintió cansancio.

_--"Tapion!"---_llamó Risa, seguida por Bulma unos segundos después.

El konacksu gruño quedamente. Risa cayó a su lado, deslizándose frente a él, aún con la blusa escotada, debido a que se había olvidado los botones. Se acercó a él, sin temores, ni vergüenza_.---"Tapion¿qué pasa?"---_le preguntó seria.

El konacksu movió la cabeza negativamente. No era sólo el dolor de las heridas, era la ira del demonio. En su interior_.---"Hi...ru…degarn…"—_gimió con los ojos cerrados. Intentando hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo controlado.

La bermudiana abrió los ojos_.---"¿Qué¿Ahora¿Ahora mismo?"---_comentó Risa sobresaltada.

Tapion asintió, sudando.

Abrió los ojos levemente y fue cuando vio la inmensa cortadura que su amada llevaba en el pecho. Aquella cortadura creada por un monstruo, una mitad del demonio, una mitad de la criatura infernal que vivía dentro de él. _Como un maldito parásito_.

_---"Oh…Ris…"---_susurró entre tartamudos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz¿Cómo? A la criatura que más amaba, al ser por quien moriría, por quien entregaría su cuerpo, su alma, en bandeja no de plata, sino de oro_. ¿Cómo demonios había podido_?

---_"Risa, tenemos que llevarlo a la camilla!"---_escuchó a la humana decir.---"Está comenzando a convulsionar."---

Sujetó su cuerpo, su pesado y ancho cuerpo mientras se retorcía. Lo abrazó. Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos. Haciendo lo posible para que no sufriera, ni sintiera que lo arrastraba. Todo lo posible para que no se sintiera culpable al verla llorar…pero, no lo logró.

Chocó contra la camilla, aquella donde Risa había estado, aquella donde aún estaba su esencia. La bermudiana se mantuvo a su lado, mientras temblaba, mientras Bulma iba envolviendo sus heridas más engrandecidas. Quiso llevar una mano hacía su quijada, su mojada quijada que resbalaba con gotas de dolor_.---"Ris…ARGH!!"---_quiso llamar su nombre.

Pero, no pudo.

…No pudo…

¿_Cuándo esto había pasado¿Cuándo todo esto había ocurrido?..._Por qué_… ¿Por qué se sentía tan lejos de ahora?._..

---_"a…!"-_--

_¿Por qué…ahora que recordaba, su llegada y su encuentro, parecían haber ocurrido hace años atrás? _Años atrás antes de que uno de ellos naciera_…años atrás_…Sí

---"RISAA!!!"---

La bermudiana se tornó alarmada hacía él. _Había llamado su nombre._ La había llamado. Lo vio y sintió temor por él. Sintió miedo por él. La preocupación, el pánico, el terror, de que aquella premonición, aquel recuerdo futuro, que había tenido al concebir sus labios, que había presenciado de golpe, fuese verdad.

No! No lo iba a permitir. Llevó ambas de sus manos a su rostro a las mejillas de él.---"_Tapion!"---_le llamó gravemente. Fijando los ojos suyos en los del konacksu.---"_Tapion, Hirudegarn no va a salir! No, aún no!"---_le afirmó con seriedad. Acercó su cuerpo al de él_.---"No bajes tu guardia por un mal entendido."---_le reafirmó con comprensión.

El guerrero se retorcía descontroladamente. Destrozando con una mano varios medicamentos y artefactos de medicina que tenía cerca. Intentando empujar a Risa que hace unos segundos se había tirado sobre él, presionándole e impidiéndole que en su frenesí destrozara un sin número de cosas más.

Bulma hizo un gesto para acercarse a ellos dos; pero, Risa la detuvo con un grito.  
_---"No! Mantente atrás, esto es entre él y yo."---_le explicó con seriedad.--_-"No voy a ponerte en riesgo."---_obligó al konacksu a mirarla.

La bestia dentro de él rugió errática. Cómo odiaba esos ojos, la claridad en esa mirada. Como odiaba esa luz.

Risa volvió a fijar sus ojos en los esmeraldas del konacksu_.---"Tapion…sé que estás aquí. Respóndeme."---_le pedía con seriedad.-_--"No dejes que un mal entendido haga resurgir la bestia. No lo permitas."---_replicó.

"_Risa…"_ lo escuchó.

La guerrera se mantuvo callada mientras escuchaba en su mente sus palabras.

_"Risa…creo que…no puedo controlarlo más."_

El cuerpo del konackjin se movía descontroladamente, rugía con furia y sus lágrimas lloraban dolor. Derramando sufrimiento, derramando disculpas, perdón.

_--- ¿Cómo que no puedes?"---_gritó la bermudiana enfadada y sintiendo que algo se hundía en su pecho.---"_Claro que puedes! Tienes que esforzarte, Tapion!_"---le exclamaba. Sus manos temblando.

"_Risa…ayú…per…dame…"_

_---"Tapion vuelve!"---_exclamaba la mujer. Lágrimas caían por su rostro. Removió las manos de su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente. Las convulsiones habían cesado ya.---"_Regresa!"---_le gritaba al cuerpo ya inmóvil.

Bulma quien lloraba calladamente, se acercó a las espaldas de la bermudiana. Comenzó a halarla del cuerpo del guerrero.

_---"No!"—_gritó Risa. Abrazando a Tapion fuertemente.---"_NO! Déjame sola!"---_sollozaba_.---"Déjame!…Tapion!"---_le llamaba. Le llamaba y el rostro sereno de su amor no la miraba. Sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos, idos y esperanzados hacía el alba.

_¿y su espíritu?_

No lo sabía; pero, aún tenía que intentar…

_---"Tapion!"---_le volvió a hablar. Acercándose a su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus labios, su frente. Las heridas pequeñas aún brotadas_.---"Tapion…cuando vi que entrabas no sentí temor, ni vergüenza por ti. Más bien, era hacía a mí, hacía a mí por que no quería que en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, ese instante, no quería que me vieras así…!"---_lloró, sus respuestas volviéndose trabadas y perdidas. Escondió su cuerpo contra el pecho del konacksu_.---"Quería que fuera perfecto."---_murmuró entristecida. Seguramente, muy bajo e incapaz para él oírla.---"…quiero que…sea perfecto."---musitó. Cayendo acabada sobre su cuerpo.

…Sin embargo…él la escuchó.

_"…sa…"_

Se mantuvo callada, sin respirar siquiera un momento. Lo había escuchado… _¿acaso_?

"_Ri…sa"_

La bermudiana elevó la vista_.---"¿Tapion…?"—_llamó pasmada. Lágrimas nuevas surgiendo de sus ojos.

Sintió como el cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella, repentinamente, se elevó y descendió. Una respiración, corta; pero, viva.

_---"Oh…Ta…Tapion!"---_exclamó llorando. Su sonrisa regocijándose al ver el leve movimiento de unos ojos olivos débilmente lograban transmitir.

El konacksu, debilitado y extenuado, pronunció su nombre. Estaba acabado; pero, había ganado contra la fiera_.---"Risa…Te Amo…"---_logró pronuncias sin aire.

_---"Yo Te Amo a Ti! Yo a Ti!"---_reforzaba la bermudiana llevando una mano al pecho, justo encima, del corazón de su amado_.---"Tapion…"---_susurraba aliviada_.---"Bulma! Bulma! Ven!"--_-exclamó la guerrera al ver que la humana no estaba en la habitación.

Entonces, sintió como algo se movía livianamente en su blusa. Miró hacía su guerrero y vio que hacía todo lo posible por abotonarle la blusa completamente. Su mirada inocente y decidida en abrocharla. Logró llegar hasta el tope de la blusa y miró serena y dulcemente a su amada.

_---"Será perfecto!"---_le prometió.

Risa comenzó a llorar, abundantemente sobre él. Tapion la miraba con ojos aguados y cristalinos. La abrazó y la llevo a su pecho. Aunque fuera por unos simples segundos, unos meros instantes, quería saber lo que se sentía tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

…

_Quiero regalarte una  
esperanza. _

Un verbo de paz.

Quiero negarte nada  
y por ti,  
siempre luchar.

Quiero ser tu  
héroe.

Ser tu Noche,  
Ser tu alba.

Quiero acompañarte  
hasta la muerte.

_Vivir contigo hasta  
la eternidad._

……

Bien…"Feliz Cumpleaños a mí!"

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y aunque este capítulo no fue tan largo como esperaba, aún así, quise dejarles algo por acá. Espero que les guste. : )

La relación se sigue volviendo algo más complicada y el peligro es menos evitable.  
¿Qué pasará con Risa y con Tapion?

Veremos en la continuación.

Si les agrado o no el capítulo ¿Podrían dejarme un "_review_"? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.


	21. Cerca de la Verdad

**Cerca de la Verdad**

…

_¿A qué se debe?  
Que sienta tanto por ti… _

¿Será al olor de las flores  
o el color del carmín?

_Tal vez, son tus ojos  
verdosos y olivos.  
Llenos de esperanza y paz. _

A lo mejor, no es nada  
físico.

_  
Sí, a lo mejor,  
Es la ternura  
de amor  
en tu Alma_.

…

Reflexionó y saboreó el nuevo sentimiento de estar encima de su cuerpo. ¿_Cuán necesaria era la cercanía¿Qué tan requerido era el toque?_ _¿Cómo aficionada era la caricia de un mortal? _Parece que para los konacksus, bastante.

Era tan tierno y respetuoso su toque. Suave como una lágrima y cuidadoso como una flor, siempre reverente de su ser.

Risa lo miró. Absorbió, con sumo detalle, su mirada. Sus ojos olivos como la fauna en pleno grosor y la ternura de su sonrisa era la Navidad mortal. La voz humana sólo lograba escucharla a plena distancia.

_---"…isa!"--- _

---"Risa!"---gritó Bulma desesperada.

La bermudiana se tornó hacía la mujer sobrecogida_.---"Ah! Bulma, perdón!"---_exclamó. Preocupada por el rostro de Bulma se dio una última vuelta a su parejo y lo miró apenada. Tomó de su mano fuertemente y la acarició. Tapion la contempló entristecido y sereno_.---"…estoy bien, Risa."--_-dijo, sonriendo con su mirada liviana y tranquila. Intentando reconfortarla.

Rápidamente, bajando de su enorme cuerpo y con sumo cuidado a la vez, no queriendo irse, Risa caminó hacía donde estaba Bulma, mirándola desconcertada.

La humana, quien aún mantenía un rostro rojizo y los ojos todavía aguados. Caminó hacía el konackjin. Hablándole a Risa con gravedad_.---"Esto que ocurrió no fue algo normal. Aún para ti, Tapion."--_-admitió la humana. Comenzando a sellar algunas heridas que, en el frenesí, el guerrero había vuelto a abrir.

_---"Lo sé, Bulma. Discúlpame…"---_murmuró el guerrero serio. Se enderezó mientras la humana le aplicaba un tipo de crema helada en la pierna y le dio una sonrisa apenada a Risa, quien la ayudaba con las vendas_.---"…esto quiere decir lo que más temía."---_comentó con gravedad el konacksu.

La mujer elevó la mirada hacía él. Se escuchó una afirmación de la humana a su lado.

_---"¿Qué significa?"---_cuestionó Risa preocupada. Su corazón empezaba a latirle agitadamente y sintió las bandas que sostenía en sus manos comenzando a deslizarse. Miró a Tapion fijamente y luego a Bulma_.---"¿Qué va a pasar?_"---

Un silencio mudo predominó el lugar.

_---"Quiere decir…"---_habló Tapion con temblorosa tristeza.---"_Que Hirudegarn está por salir…"-_--

Sintió como su corazón se caía. Como sus venas reventaban más sangre y los pulmones se estrechaban con ardor. Movió su cabeza.-_--"No."---_musitó apartada. Estaba lejos, muy lejos, se sentía tan lejana. Se aferró de la venda_.---"No!"---_exclamó enfadada.

Si Hirudegarn estaba por salir, quería decir que Hoi vendría por él, quería decir_…_

_---"Tapion!"---_susurró, la mujer enfadada.

…que habían perdido.

_---"Risa!"---_comentó Bulma, colocándole ambas manos en sus hombros. Intentando calmarla.

La bermudiana removió inconscientemente las manos de la mujer y contempló al guerrero furiosa. Sus ojos dorados llorosos. Repentinamente, la habitación había tomado un papel frío e injusto, tal y como, había sido el día de su llegada a la Tierra.

Tapion solamente la miraba apenado. Avergonzado_.---"Risa…"---_comentó, intentando vanamente en confortarla.

Pero, Risa no estaba ahí. Risa se había ido.

Corriendo por el pasillo y derramando lágrimas. Odiaba a los humanos, odiaba a Hoi! Odiaba la esperanza de haberse ilusionado…y en su interior, intensamente, amaba a Tapion.

Los pasillos le transmitían un cierto temor. Diferente. Cierta inseguridad de que alguien la seguía, de que estaba siendo asechada.

Como por un inmenso sabueso. Más en su corazón sabía en realidad, quién era. Sus oídos debieron captarlo todo. Como ella estaba, como respiraba! Hasta las lágrimas que en su huída derrumbaba.

Se dejó caer, su rodilla le volvió a fallar y la maldijo fuertemente.---_"Odio todo esto…!"---_gritó, agarrándose el cabello dorado y oscureciendo con sus manos el débil brillo que transmitía al anochecer_.---"Lo odio! Lo ODIO!"---_lloró. El "ki" del konacksu acercándose más a ella. Seguramente debía estar muy preocupado y peor, aún, muy enfadado y decepcionado.

Ya no estaba allí. Ya no era ella. Un alma vacía había posesionado su corazón y un corazón negro lo aguardaba. Se sentía sola…tan sola y maldita. Ya no era ella! Esto la horrorizaba y aquellas pisadas, sus fieles pisadas, más todavía.

Se encontraba en uno de los rincones ovalados del pasillo llorando, la podía escuchar. Estaba tan débil, su cuerpo como su alma. Más tenía que seguir, ella estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. Tenía que abrazarla, tenía que decirle que todo iba a estar bien. La necesitaba a ella, como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Removiendo varias lágrimas de su rojizo rostro bermudiano, tomó nuevamente el impulso para continuar y temblorosamente se volvió a caer.

No sabía a dónde iba, no sabía por qué; pero, sentía que debía correr. No abandonarlo, jamás; pero, tener unos minutos, unos exhaustivos segundos…para recomponerse. Vergüenza, de cómo lo había tratado en el aula comenzaban a dominarla…y aquellos pasos, aquella presencia de ser seguida la estremecían.

Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor y con la misma fuerza que lo gritó, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, lentamente, a correr, rindiéndose ante el dolor y la debilidad, prosiguió a caminar con lentitud.

Hasta que encontró una puerta de cristal, dos puertas de cristal, que daban salida a un balcón alargado. Estaba muy oscuro el balcón y , seguramente, ella lo pudo ver gracias al curioso don de sus ojos.

Empujó la puerta y con sumo cuidado la cerró. Respiró la fría brisa nocturna y se sintió refrescada; pero, tan vacía y congelada. Miró a su alrededor y vio que un enorme jarrón con una larga planta verdosa y amarillenta dentro de él brotaban de uno de los rincones del balconcillo. Se deslizó al lado de éste y escondiéndose de todo, de la luz, de la esperanza y la ilusión que la había engañado…se abrazó y permaneció allí.

Con sus manos heladas y abrazadas sobre su pecho. Su rodilla, todavía latiendo de dolor y sus lágrimas corriendo por su pesado rostro, musitó perdida_---"Nunca debí de haber sobrevivido aquel ataque…"--_-comentó muerta_.---"Debí de haber muerto con el resto de los habitantes!"--_-gimió, escondiendo su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Sintió una presencia cálida.

De repente sintió que su espalda ardía de calor mortal.

Se quedó helada, con sus ojos abiertos mirando hacía el abismo de lo que ahora era un frío alejando. De lo que era una escarcha de nieve derritiéndose. Escuchó una voz:

_---"No…digas eso, por favor_…"---sintió comoalgo la abrazaba por detrás_. —-"No pienses así, tampoco…!"---_murmuraba desesperado_.---"Si hubieras muerto…hubiese preferido que Hirudegarn saliera desde antes. Que me hubiera matado antes de haber llegado hasta aquí, antes de haber decidido ser su prisión."---_comentó con su rostro ensombrecido bajo la noche.

La había seguido hasta allí. Había sido él. Lo sabía, era él. Su mano se elevó hasta los guantes suyos y la acarició desesperada_.---"Tapion…!"---_llamó desolada.

_---"Es por eso…"---_continúo el konacksu._---"…es por eso, que te pido, Risa, que no pienses así."---_su abrazó se fortificó y la acarició con desesperación.-_--"Por que aunque ya no te quieras…siempre voy a estar yo, amándote."---_susurró. Cubriendo su mudo rostro debajo de la espalda de la mujer.

Y Risa no pudo escuchar más. No emitió otro sonido más. Comenzó a sentir como mansamente su espalda era empapada por calladas gotas de dolor, de desesperación. Su konacksu, su Tapion lloraba de desesperación. Intentando, por una maldita tradición machista ocultar su sufrimiento.

Se tornó rápidamente hacía él. _¿Cuántas veces había sufrido solo¿Cuántos instantes había deseado que lo abrazaran, que lo escucharan, nada más?_ Llevó su rostro a su pecho, permitiéndole anclar allí. Pasar, aunque fueran unos segundos, desbordando su pánico, su necesidad. Permitiéndole desahogar todo lo que había mantenido oculto por miles de siglos.

Sintió que agarraban su cintura con amparo. Como un niño buscando refugio. Ya no hacía frío; pero, tampoco calor. Era un estado indeterminado y detenido. Distinto. Hermoso y doloroso, a la vez.

Escuchaba los leves murmullos de dolor, retirándose de él, apagándose de una vez por varios instantes más. Los gemidos masculinos sólo permitidos para ser escuchados por ella. La tenue respiración de alivio y cansancio, por fin, surgiendo de su cuerpo. Como el legendario ave de fuego…volviendo a renacer.

Lo fue acariciando lentamente, trayéndolo del abandono nocturno a un refugio, que ella esperaba que aceptara. Fue elevando su pálido rostro hacía el de ella, intentando que encontrará esperanza en sus ojos. Tal y como él se había vuelto hace unos segundos.

El rostro de Tapion estaba empapado, más miraba a Risa, sin vergüenza alguna, la contemplaba entristecido. Apenado. Decidido a que, cualquier palabra que surgiera de sus palabras ahora, significaría una cambiante decisión en su destino. Destino que iban forjando en ese presente, en esos mismos instantes. Espero preocupado. Aferrándose de ella y queriendo abrazarla a la vez. Confortarla, al mismo instante.

_---"Es por ti, que he aprendido a mirar…de una forma positiva, aún llena de luz, a la vida."---_comentó la mujer, aún temblorosa, no le gustaba verlo así, preocupado_.---"Es por ti, que si algo he sobrepasado…ha sido mi inseguridad y mi temor al pasado."—_Continúo, hundiendo su rostro pálido al mismo frente que el suyo_.---"Es por ti…"---_comentó, acariciando su cabello rojizo_.---"…que aprendí a quererme más."---_sentenció sollozando.

Tapion la acarició lánguidamente. No pudiendo transmitir palabras. Recorrió su cabello, su cintura, sus brazos. Queriendo aferrarla a él y los dos hallar el conforte y la seguridad que el otro le transmitía.

Risa lloró bajo su rostro y a su mismo lado. La noche los acurrucó por lo que pareció ser miles de siglos.

Logrando romper el silencio que lo encadenaba, Tapion, volvió a mirar a Risa. Removiendo un cabello dorado que se había rodado a sus ojos. La observó.---"_Intentaremos vencer…a Hirudegarn, Risa."---_comentó inseguro de que ella aún estuviera apta para luchar. Preguntándole entre sus frases_.---"Como todos los demás demonios que vendrán a separarnos…"---_murmuró con ternura_.---"O intentar separarnos."-_--

La guerrera arropó uno de los hombros del konacksu con su mano.-_--"Lo venceremos…"---_dijo_.---"Como hemos vencido hasta ahora."_---comentó con seguridad_.---"Los venceremos"---_afirmó con serenidad.

_---"Sí"---_respondió Tapion, sus ojos radiando al contemplarla. Volvía a tener esperanzas de que todo era posible. Volvía a pensar que esta vez, sí, Hirudegarn no volvería a existir.

…

Instantes pasaron y se volvieron minutos. Tanto que, Bulma, comenzó a preocuparse y surgió a ver el paradero de los dos guerreros. Al notar que ambos yacían en las afueras de su balcón les concedió unos instantes más. A lo que seguro llevaría a su despedida.

Puesto que Risa, no había dicho, si pensaba quedarse en su hogar o no. La humana estaba bastante segura que se iría esa noche a su cabaña.

Los amados pasaron unos instantes más. Conversando sobre Hirudegarn, diseñando estrategias para vencerlo. Rogando que no pudiera escucharlos dentro del cuerpo de Tapion. Risa logró admitir que había cierta cosa que le incomoda de la bestia:

_--- Si tú desarrollaste fuerza y agilidad telekinética en tu estado dormido. ¿No es posible que Hirudegan también haya desarrollado la misma fuerza y agilidad tuya, Tapion?"---_preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Tapion observó el terreno que había bajo de ellos. El patio donde hace unos momentos atrás había entrenado. Parecía tan lejos ya.

_---"Es posible"---_le dijo a Risa. Serio.

---"_De acuerdo."---_comentó la bermudiana. Intentando no dejarse cegar por la probabilidad de fuerza y velocidad de Hirudegarn. La cual sería la misma o el doble que la de Tapion.

_---"No importa que nos derrote, Risa."---_murmuró el guerrero serio y calmado. Llevó una mirada serena a su compañera_.---"La verdad es que, sería un gran honor morir a tu lado."--_-concluyo.

Risa lo miró sorprendida y curiosamente, sonrojada, llevó una mano por debajo del brazo del konacksu. Aún esperanzada y sentenció_.---"Y a mí, un gran honor vivir al lado tuyo."---_

El guerrero sonrió. Mirando hacía el nublado cielo y sonrió con confianza_.---"Entonces, así será."---_

Soñolienta y con muchas esperanzas Risa asintió_.---"Sí."---_

…

Las caminatas momentáneas de Bulma y el rostro soñoliento de Risa, le dieron a entender que ya era muy tarde para seguir torturándola con palabras.

Se retiró lentamente de la baranda y miró a Risa.

La tomó tiernamente por los hombros_.---"No tienes que quedarte."---_le comentó sereno_.---"No quiero que te sientas obligada o incómoda."--_-añadió sincero.

La guerrera dio unos pasos hacía él y se acurrucó sobre su pecho_. —-"Lo sé."---_dijo, sonriendo y tranquila. Llevó sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de éste y apreció como un leve escalofrío invadía ambos de los sistemas.

Tapion se hinchaba de la sorpresa y desapareció el rostro bajo el cabello de Risa. Hundiéndose en sus amarillentas danzas de colores.---"_Te extrañaré…"---_le suspiró sonrojado.

La bermudiana volvió a inhalar enaltecida_.---"Y yo a ti…"---_le respondió. Apretándole fuertemente_.---"No sabes cuanto."---_

Elevó una mirada a él y Tapion tomo su quijada tiernamente. Brindando sus labios a los de ella, la besó por unos instantes, dándole sutiles besos repentinos e inesperados como gotas de lluvia y sal. Luego, inadvertidamente, invadió sus rosados labios y su boca con su lengua.

Risa sintió como algo muy debajo de su ser brincaba y la trasladaba directamente al firmamento. Selló sus labios con los de Tapion y mantuvo cautivo ese ser, esa sensación pura y ardiente que sólo en unos instantes se podía deleitar.

Tapion la abrazó como una melodía, peinando y despeinando su cabello con una mano libre, mientras con la otra la sujetaba en su nirvana. Habían segundos en los que no podían respirar y perdían todo el aire posible, más seguían allí, unidos, los dos, como dos cometas ardientes circulando el universo.

Se hubieran quedado así, gozando de una efímera unión, si unos pasos distantes no hubieran adelantado la despedida.

Se fueron apartando, se besaron, por una vez más y al sentir el _"ki"_ indiscutiblemente a su lado, se separaron con recelo. La sombra conocida, surgía por la puerta de entrada, detrás de ellos.

Risa se sonrojó, seguramente, la figura que los invadía tuvo que haber presenciado, aunque fuese _algo_ de su entrega nocturna.

La humana carcajeo.---_"Entonces, es cierto lo que dice Trunks, ustedes necesitan un cuarto."---_habló la mujer con una sonrisa pícara. Vestía su pijama de colores sólidos y suaves.

_---"Bulma!"---_exclamó Risa sonrojándose, más aún, al verla.

La mujer de cabello corto y azul sólo le sonrió picantemente a Risa. Como si le enviará un código secreto de una mujer a otra.

_---"Ah, sentimos que hayas tenido que ver."---_comentó Tapion, aún abrazando a Risa y ella tiernamente acariciándole la mano. Tan rojo y sorprendido como su amada.

Claro que había escuchado los pasos de la humana caminando; pero, no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Tanto él como Risa hicieron un ademán de disculpa. Igual de asombrados y expectante del a reacción de la humana.

Bulma caminó hacía ellos y sonrió.---"_No se preocupen por eso."---_comentó como si nada hubiera ocurrido…o visto_.---"Las despedidas son unas de las cosas más duras por las que hay que pasar."-_--dijo, mirando hacía la distancia. Detrás de las casas vecinas, los edificios de la cercana ciudad y finalmente, atravesando las colinas. Su mirada era algo nostálgica y melancólica. Como si se estuviese guardando algo para ella misma.

Risa sabía a quién se refería.

_---"Bulma…"---_la llamó seria y apenada.

La humana miró a la guerrera y le sonrió reafirmante. Mirando al amado de Risa y asintiéndoles con alegría_.---"Ahora, ustedes tienen toda la libertad de despedirse como quieran. No les quitaré nada de eso._"---

Tanto Risa como Tapion se contemplaron.

Fijos y serios, sentían que debían estar agradecidos por muchas cosas y que, puramente, no había forma alguna en la que pudieran expresar su gratitud.

Un último beso y el tenue susurro de las buenas noches, selló la promesa y los dos guerreros se despidieron. Melancolía, necesidad y nostalgia, acompañándolos por la noche entera.

…

(Este capítulo merece ser escuchado con Skywards de Elvenking.) Su lírica es real, su melodía perfecta y con tantas subidas y bajadas como las emociones y situaciones de estos dos.

Un saludo,  
Jetta Knex :)


	22. Presa a la Bestia I

**Presa a la Bestia I**

…

"_No me quiero morir,  
por favor, ayúdame. _

¿Olvidarías aquella  
promesa?

_Aquel final  
que un día  
juramos  
lograr. _

Aquella cima  
que un día  
nos prometimos  
alcanzar.

"Por favor,  
no olvides aquella  
promesa."

_No me quiero morir.  
Por favor, contéstame,  
¿me esperarás?"_

…

Tapion permaneció contemplándola. Hipnotizado por aquellos ojos dorados, mientras otra mano humana lo arrastraba hasta la entrada del edificio.

Risa se quedaba en el balcón, con una mano extendida y sonriéndole con serenidad.

"_Se iría a su cabaña en unos segundos ya."_ Pensaba, mientras, por fin, reaccionaba a la mano que lo había llevado hasta el pasillo del edificio. Miró a Bulma con tranquilidad.

_---"¿Hacía dónde vamos?"---_le preguntó, mientras caminaba a su lado, confundido. Notando lo pequeña que era la mujer e intentando esquivarla dando miradas hacía el balcón.

La humana tomó de uno de sus brazos y lo haló fuertemente_.---"Ah, no, deja de estar mirando hacía allá!"---_comentó Bulma con una sonrisa pícara.

Tapion la miró confundido.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un rincón que estaba rodeado de puertas. Habían dos puertas de madera a la izquierda y otras dos puertas a la derecha. Era un milagro que pudiese ver tan de noche.

Volvió a contemplar a la mujer, la cual abría una de las puertas, que semejaba un guardarropas alargado y le sacaba una larga sábana blanca, la cual le entregaba con efusiva emoción señalando a una de las puertas que tenía detrás de él.

Seguía confundido.

Bulma carcajeo animada_.---"¿Bueno, no te gustaría, luego de pasar miles de siglos encerrada, tener un buen baño caliente?"---_preguntó sonriendo.

El konacksu la miró, oliendo levemente el dulce y diferente aroma que la toalla tenía. Sí, le gustaría mucho. Le gustaría oler bien para Risa; oler diferente, en vez de ha caja musical. Asintió con timidez.

La humana rió_.---"Bien, te dejo aquí. Sabes dónde está tu cuarto cualquier duda voy a estar en el pasillo opuesto al balcón. Trunks está en el piso de abajo, dormido; pero, si sucede algo, también puedes ir a dónde él. Ah, otra cosa…"---_comentó entrando al baño.

Tapion permaneció en las afueras del corredor. Mirando algo confundido a Bulma.

Se escuchó otra sonrisa, está vez, algo maternal_.---"Ven, entra, no tengas miedo."---_carcajeó nuevamente, la humana_.---"Sé que eres un muchacho sano y reservado, descuida."---_comentó.

Estaba parado justo al lado de dos cuadradas máquinas blancas.

El konackjin puso un zapato dentro del cuarto y permaneció mitad dentro y mitad afuera. Continuaba mirando a Bulma confundido.

_---"Está es una lavadora…"---_dijo Bulma, señalando a la primera máquina que había a su lado_.---"Y está, la secadora."---_añadió, apuntando a la otra. Elevó la vista hacía el guerrero_---"Sólo pones tu ropa ahí y mientras te bañas ella lavará tus vestimentas_. _Si has ido a la casa de Risa has notado que su baño fue moldeado al de éste."---_añadió sonriendo.

Tapion se ruborizó y asintió. Callado.

La humana se dirigió hacía el pasillo y miró al konacksu con alegría_.---"Has sido en realidad una bendición para todos nosotros."-_--le dijo con sinceridad_.---"En especial para Risa…"--_-añadió alegrada_.---"Les deseo lo mejor…y Tapion…"----_

El konackjin abrió sus anchados y olivos ojos_.----"¿Sí?"----_preguntó atento.

_---"No se rindan, por favor."---_rogó la humana con seriedad.---"_Si alguien lo puede lograr, son ustedes dos."---_confirmó, apoyándose ambas manos_.---"De esto estoy segura."-_--

El konacksu estaba seguro de eso también. Si alguien sí lo podía lograr eran ellos. Asintió a la humana e hizo una reverencia. Al elevarse nuevamente a su altura, la miró con una tímida sonrisa_.---"Gracias, yo también estoy seguro de que lo podemos lograr."--_-comentó con alegría. Sostuvo su toalla en mano-_--"Debo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Risa y por mi."---_añadió con respeto_.---"Ha sido muy hospitalaria y generosa con nosotros. Si pudiera agradecérselo de alguna manera…usted dígalo y lo haré._"---

Los ojos de Bulma radiaban pícaramente.

Tapion la miró sobrecogido y confundido.

_---"Sólo…_Cuida_…muy bien de Risa."---_añadió, sus ojos aún manteniendo la pícara expresión.---"MUY bien."---pronunció con un dedo extendido hacía el aire.

El konacksu sonrió levemente_.---"De acuerdo."---_y con otra leve reverencia se despidió de la humana y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Verificando que la había puesto los dos seguros. Se reclinó sobre ella y suspiró_.---"¿Risa dónde estás?"----_preguntó mirando hacía el techo, abatido. Sus ojos y su ser extrañándola con innegable necesidad.

Llevó una cansada mirada hacía las máquinas de aseo que Bulma le había señalado y miró su vestimenta.

En realidad no olían mal, habían conservado el olvidado olor a Konack y el de su propio aseo antes de entrar en la caja musical. Recuerda que se había limpiado y había obligado a Minosha, quien discutía que "_nadie los iba a oler_!", en hacer lo mismo. Sonrió al recuerdo…

_---"Bueno…"---_comentó, abriendo el cinturón negro que llevaba y colocándolo arriba de la lavadora, junto a la ocarina_.---"Espero que no exploté…como sucedió con la caja musical."---_expresó, mirando con seriedad y desconfianza al aparato de limpieza.

Situó la espada sagrada sobre la secadora. Removiendo su azulada bufanda del cuello, la cual, a medias mostraba el apretado uniforme negro que llevaba disimulado debajo de ella y el anaranjado broquel que tenía entre ambos. Tiró la bufanda dentro de la máquina con cierta suspicacia.

Esperó unos segundos…

Nada.

…Todo parecía funcionar bien.

Luego de echarle un líquido, que rogaba que fuera el limpiador, a la máquina. Esperó unos instantes más y se decidió en introducir toda la ropa de una vez por todas.

Removió el broquel de su cuerpo, el cual, le costaba muy poco, ya que consistía en moverlo hacía los lados y luego hacía atrás. Dejó sus dos botas al lado de una de las máquinas. Después, sus dos guantes, los cuales, al recordar su significado le trajeron cierto entusiasmo y emoción a su formalidad. Algo que notó, no muy recatado, entre sus dos piernas.

Se sonrojó al ver lo que había sucedido y decidió que una fría ducha no le vendría tan mal, después de todo.

Por fin, logró removerse la pieza, tal vez, más retante de todas. Que era el uniforme negro que llevaba debajo de todas sus otras vestimentas. Similar al de los saiyans; pero, negro y oscuro, no llevaba ningún tipo de escudo sobre el pecho. Sólo reflejaba su cuerpo, parecido a una segunda piel, sólo oscura, en contraste a su pálida tez, casi de papel.

Desnudo y erguido posó ante el real guerrero su reflejo. Las marcas y los cortes de sus músculos muy pronunciados por todo el cuerpo. La blancura casi escarchada de un konacksu fantaseando con resplandor. Sus ojos verdes se mantenían intensos, su rostro serio, observando al reflejo que lo miraba con ira detrás del espejo.

_---"Sabes que no podrás ganar…"---_murmuró el konacksu frente al espejo. Su reflejo se mantenía igual Inmóvil al de su dueño._---"Sabes que te venceremos…"---_continuó enfadado._---"…__Sabes que Morirás_!"---exclamó.

Repentinamente un lado del espejo se astilló y el reflejo desnudo de Tapion lo observó, furia producida desde su interior, lo miraba. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas poseídos y la leve, casi incógnita, sonrisa perversa del konacksu se realzó entre sus pálidos lánguidos labios.

El konackjin permaneció serio. Vislumbrando con ira la bestia que intentaba mostrarse. Ni siquiera colocó su mano desnuda sobre la ocarina, ni siquiera intentó coger su espada. Sólo retó a Hirudegarn a una partida de contemplaciones en un duelo de fuerza interna.

Pasaron minutos, Tapion contemplaba la bestia que había crecido cada instante de su largo aposento en su interior y llegó a pensar que era posible derrotarla, de momento, cuando la luz del cuarto se debilitó y volvió a recuperarse. El konacksu notó que el reflejo en el espejo era sólo eso…su reflejo.

No había una mirada furiosa en sus ojos, no había pavor, tampoco, sino, que yacía una mirada perpleja y confundida. Algo que sí notó, fue el pequeño corte que había quedado en el lado derecho del espejo.

Se despegó lentamente del objeto reflector y caminó hacía la parte trasera del cuarto, donde una pequeña y delicada ducha descansaba. Abrió la cortina…

…

Risa analizaba la cicatriz que tenía frente al espejo.

Era muy oscuro para poder verse; pero, la bermudiana lograba captar cada detalle a perfección.

Aún había esquinas que faltaban por sanarse, puesto que aún estaban en carne viva; pero, la mayoría de la herida había sanado y se veía mejor. Ya no tenía aquel color morado y la presencia preocupante, ya comenzaba a tornarse rosada en varias partes y no parecía que fuese a marcarle el pecho permanentemente.

Suspiró aliviada y volvió a cubrirse los senos con la alargada pijama blanca, que hacía años Bulma le había prestado.

Cierto, que había visto varias modalidades diversas, respecto a vestimentas para dormir, hechas por humanos; pero, por alguna extraña razón, prefería las camisetas anchas con los pantalones finos alargados. Se sentía más cómoda y semejaban las vestimentas bermudianas. Delicadas y sensuales; pero, recatadas.

Se alejó del espejo y caminó hacía la alargada cama.

Tirándose en ella, volvió a suspirar. Desde la herida que le había provocado Hoi había adquirido la costumbre de cubrirse los pechos al dormir. No podía evitarlo, más aún, cuando se acostaba pensando en Tapion. Se sentía incómoda con aquella inmensa herida. Mas tenía fe que se iba a ir desvaneciendo con el tiempo…

_---"Tiempo…"---_murmuró reflexionando. Sentía que iba a tocar el techo con su propio rostro. Sentía que flotaba, mas, todavía estaba en la cama.

_¿Qué en realidad era el "Tiempo"?_ Y cuando Tapion dijo en la oficina de Bulma: "_será perfecto". ¿Podría significarse a lo que ella se refería¿A lo que ella pensaba_? Sí, seguramente que sí.

Volvió a exhalar, luchando entre el sueño y el deseo de mantenerse despierta. No tenía mucho sueño en realidad; pero, la ansiedad y las preguntas la agotaban. Miraba el reloj expectante.

_Quería verlo de nuevo…_

Pensaba en él y pensaba en aquellas palabras que le había prometido. En aquella promesa…

_---"Será perfecto_…"---suspiró. A lo que empezó a pensar en _cómo_sería. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hasta sentir un tímido escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo.

Sentir sus suspiros, sus agitaciones, tener un cuerpo completamente distinto sobre ella y adentro de ella. Sentir sus suaves caricias y sus gestos cuidadosos; pero, apasionados. Liberar la pasión y el amor de una forma completamente diferente. Expresarlo con su alma por medio de un cuerpo que la ayudaba.

Compartir juntos no sólo una materializada habitación; pero, un solo cuerpo. Sentir cuando él hundía su rostro sobre su pecho. Escuchar cada murmullo, cada susurro que decía. Que hacía.

¿_Le gustaría¿Le dolería?_ Sí, se rumoraba que bastante. En especial al momento de la penetración… _¿Y luego¿Qué haría?_ Tantas consecuencias que podrían surgir… ¿_Si quedaba embarazada? _¿_Era posible_? Siendo de dos razas completamente diferentes, _¿Era si quiera posible unirse?_

Miró hacía un rincón de la habitación. _¿Cómo los konacksus se procreaban¿Era por medio de dos criaturas, era asexual…o, tal vez, era como los Namek's por medio de huevos? _No sabía y no se atrevía a preguntar.

Sí recordaba que Tapion le había hablado de su madre, entonces, debía ser la madre quien los traía al mundo; pero¿cómo y de qué forma?...

Recordaba también el cuerpo del konacksu y la forma "humana" que tenía; pero, eso no quería decir que no se procrearán por medio de huevos. Volvió a ruborizarse al imaginarlo junto a ella y volvió a temblar.

Ella nunca había hecho el amor con nadie y eso se podía notar. En Bermuda honoraban ese acto, era una expresión que debía hacerse con la persona que amabas y con la que le entregarías tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu alma, por siempre. Era un momento para celebrar y regocijar por que dos amantes se habían encontrados. Dos mitades que se necesitaban la una para la otra.

Ella se había guardado para ése ser especial, esa otra mitad. Con la que…rogaba a los dioses…fuese él.

Otra cosa que la confundía... _¿Cómo era posible la comunicación telepática con Tapion¿No quería decir eso que estaban hechos el uno para el otro¿No significaba que era una señal? _Luego, un misterioso pánico la interrumpió… _¿Me estará escuchando?_

…

Respiró fuertemente y elevó el rostro. El agua de la ducha le salpicó toda la cara y se derramaron varias gotas por su alargada figura.

_No podía ser…! _

_A lo mejor, sí; _

_Pero,… ¿Risa? _

Podía jurar que la había escuchado justo en esos momentos.

Miró a su alrededor e intento mantenerse atento, a ver, si lograba escucharla de nuevo; pero, nada. Sólo las fructuosas gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

El konacksu cerró los ojos y suspiró adolorido. _Cuánto la extrañaba…_

Volvió a mirar la mano que tenía extendida creando balance en la pared de la ducha.

Cálidas gotas caían por su cuerpo. Por su cara y su cuello, su cortado cuerpo, donde las gotas tomaban su tiempo, deslizándose por cada músculo formado que encontraban, jugueteando pícaramente sobre su pálida forma. Caían y con variada lentitud por su pecho, su ejercitado estómago y luego, llevaban con ternura a su abdomen, a través de sus piernas, en los lugares más privados y más delicados de su ser.

Corrían por él y tranquilamente, Tapion, dejaba que hicieran su trabajo de higiene, mientras pensaba en Risa, mientras en su baño, se alargaba y se entretenía pensando en ella. Su pequeña bermudiana, su misteriosa amante, su fiel amiga y su hermosa flor.

Añoraba, la evocaba, la rememoraba y la necesitaba.

Apagó la ducha, esperó unos segundos en lo que el exceso de agua se marchaba y las juguetonas gotas se caían, con lentitud comenzó a salir de ella.

Parado en la alfombra tomó la toalla y empezó a secarse. No había notado lo agotaba que se sentía sino hasta ahora, luego del baño. Tomando sumo cuidado de secar sus oídos y luego su cuerpo entero.

Caminó hacía las máquinas y notó que solamente había colocado el uniforme negro en la secadora. Las otras piezas estaban aún dando vueltas en la lavadora. Contempló gravemente a la segunda máquina.

_--"No explotaste; pero,…aún creo que me odias."---_murmuró juicioso. Colocando todas las empapadas ropas dentro de la secadora y colocando sobre su desnudo cuerpo la vestimenta negra que sería su ropa para dormir, si no lograban secarse las otras a tiempo.

Decidió dar una vuelta por la edificación de la Corporación Cápsula mientras sus atuendos se secaban.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y casi chocó con una vasija, que llevaba una planta, en un rincón. Continúo su rumbo por el alargado lugar y fue cuando notó una presencia extraña dentro de él.

Comenzó a correr agitadamente hacía donde aquel "ki" emitía su energía. Dejándose llevar por su instinto y entrenamiento para no tropezar con otros posibles objetos que encontrará. La energía lo llevó hacía un pasillo de forma ovalada, hacía el balcón de éste. Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó impactado de lo que observó.

La esbelta figura de Risa se tornaba hacía él desde la verja.

………

Espero que les guste, me he tardado en subir el siguiente capítulo; pero, es que he estado muy ocupada. Discúlpenme. Aún así, aquí les envió un capítulo más alargado que los normales y con muchos temas en él.

Un saludo,  
Knex :)

(Por fin! Logro subirlo!)


	23. Presa a la Bestia II

Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo. Un enorme bloqueo de escritor se apareció en mi seguridad y no me permitió expresarme como quería. (Hace una larga reverencia) Miles de disculpas...

Ahora en adelante seguiré escribiendo y asesinando los bloqueos de escritor, tal y como debería. o.ó

**Presa a la Bestia II**

…

_  
Llamemos esto…  
El comienzo del Fin._

…

Tapion se tornó hacía ella. Asombrado y congelado en el momento.

_---"Risa…"---_le dijo atónito. Observó que la muchacha le sonreía tenuemente y sus ojos se mantenían neutrales. Como tímidas luciérnagas capaces de marchar al instante.

La guerrera vestía una ropa de dormir recatada. Pantalones alargados y muy finos. Suaves al toque, impulsaban instintivamente a tocar. Una blusa lo suficientemente alargada y ancha para la portadora misma perderse debajo de sus telas.

Risa le sonrió con dulzura.---"_Hola Tapion…"---_dijo. El silencio acoplándose a su alrededor. Los árboles y el vecindario mostraban sus mudos rastros al dormir. Oscuridad y algunos focos encendidos ondulaban a los guerreros.

El konacksu dio unos pasos hacía ella, saliendo de las sombra y la negrura que lo cubrían. Mostrando su pálido rostro, sus manos y su oscuro cuerpo. Altamente provocador y detallando cada extremo de éste. Cada parte…cada línea y contorno.

Sonrojada y no pudiendo obviar lo que había visto. La bermudiana le dio la espalda y contempló el patio. Sintió la calurosa mano alienígena rozar la verja a su lado, el "ki" reconocible y trágico pudor trenzar a su alrededor, los ojos verdosos y sinceros contemplándola con cercanía.

De repente sus labios se abrieron y pudo sentir su respiración a su lado. _¿Tal había sido el contacto de hace unos minutos…que los habían unido a tal grado_? Risa inhaló ansiosa y melancólica.

_---"Pensaba que te habías ido…a dormir."---_comentó el guerrero observándola. No se mostraba molesto, sólo atónito.

Una sutil brisa acarició su cabello.  
Risa asintió_.---"Sí, me había ido a dormir; pero, justo cuando tomaba vuelo para mi casa, Bulma vino corriendo y me ofreció quedarme aquí."---_los ojos dorados lo estudiaron. Busco entre luchas internas cómo decirle lo que continuaba_.---"…está algo preocupada por lo de Hirudegarn, y, si sucede algo indeseado,…preferiría tener dos guerreros en un mismo lugar."_---

El konacksu asintió levemente. Tragando con lentitud.

_---"¿Cómo lo que ocurrió hace unas horas?"---_preguntó serio.

La guerrera asintió_.---"Sí…"---_tocó la helada verja que había debajo de sus manos_.---"Bulma dice que si no te hubiera hablado, si no hubieras luchado como lo hiciste…Hirudegarn te hubiera dominado._"---miró al konacksu preocupada.

La tímida brisa se había ido de su lado. Tapion miraba callado y apagado el suelo. Observaba como ellos estaban a tal altitud sin tener que usar su energía. Como se sentía tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos de Risa. Sin decir una palabra más…se retiró de la verja y la rodeó tiernamente por la espalda.

---"_Entonces…todo esto…"---_comentó con voz temblorosa. Sus brazos lentamente cubriendo a Risa.--_-"Todo esto…"---_su cabeza hundiéndose en su espalda.-_--"…el encuentro, las batallas, la reunión, las lágrimas, el compañerismo y la lealtad…todo esto…te lo debo a ti."---_murmuró admirado.

_---"No."---_dijo Risa, recostando su nuca sobre la de él. Impulsándose hacía su espalda_.---"Todo esto…no se lo debes a nadie más, solo a ti mismo."---_acarició su rojizo y desnivelado cabello.

Tapion sonrió, la noche transitaba silenciosamente por ambos enamorados.

_---"Risa…__¿qué te ha mantenido despierta tan tarde¿Qué preocupación no te ha dejado dormir?"---_

La guerrera lo miró sorprendida. Luego su rostro se tornó en uno opaco. Serio y oculto.

_---"Muchas cosas…"---_suspiró preocupada.

El konacksu se acercó un poco más a ella. La abrazaba fuertemente_.---"Estoy aquí…"—_le dijo. Apoyando a que continuará. A lo mejor si se desahogaba se sentiría mejor. Estaba ansioso, estaba alegre que estuviera aquí. La quería escuchar. Cada palabra, cada respiración.

Risa asintió. Tomando sus brazos como fueras y remos para navegar.

_---"Me preocupa lo de Hirudegarn…"---_dijo.

_---"Sí…"---_apoyo el guerrero. Apoyándola con sus manos_.---"A mi también."---_

_---"…lo de nuestro poder de comunicarnos a través de pensamientos."---_elevó su mirada hacía él.

Tapion asintió.---"_Es un don muy curioso."---_confirmó pensativo_.---"No recuerdo de algún konackjin que pudiera hacerlo."---_miró a Risa. Buscando alguna respuesta, intentando ayudarla.

Risa asintió_.---"En Bermuda la mayoría de nuestros poderes dependían de las máquinas que creábamos. No éramos tan fuerte como yo, ahora."---_miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Tapion_.---"…pero, tal vez, puede existir la probabilidad de comunicarnos telepáticamente. No sé si mis padres lo hacían; pero, a lo mejor…"---_

_---"A lo mejor es un don que hemos recibido de algo mayor."---_comentó con dulzura el guerrero. Contemplando a Risa con sus ojos esmeraldas y sonriendo con ternura.

La guerrera no pudo evitar sonreír. _¿Cómo era posible que este hombre, este amado, este ser…le desplegará sus miedos y preocupaciones con tanta facilidad_? Lo miró profundamente y asintió. _---''Sí, a lo mejor somos agraciados_."---

Tapion carcajeó con alegría. Mientras la última brisa cálida recorría por sus rostros. Risa retrocedía con ternura de él y lo miraba con ojos cómicos y preocupados_.---"Te he mantenido despierto todo este tiempo, te he preocupado con tonterías…y más cuando estas herido. He sido una novia egoísta, Tapion, debemos ir a descansar."---_ con esas graciosas; pero, sinceras palabras la bermudiana se volteó hacía él y le observó.

El konacksu la miraba confundido. Sí, le encantaría que fueran literales, que la pudiera abrazarla y mantener bajo su pecho la noche entera…o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Ansiaba el momento y el día; pero, no la podía forzar y tristemente no podía tomar todo literal.

Asintió y le hizo una reverencia. Sus ojos se elevaron hacía Risa y aún un leve deseo, un leve momento de impacto tenue, un leve y licencioso éxtasis le hizo decir aquellas palabras.

_---"Aunque…Risa, me permitirías acompañarte hasta tu recámara."---_la siguiente oración corrió rápidamente a la primera, quería aclarar la intención y no mal entenderse como un desquiciado hombre_.---"Quiero decir…llevarte hasta ella, asegurarme que entras, cuidar de ti de alguna forma, Risa amada."---_ esto lo dijo con plena sinceridad y vergüenza, ya que las palabras, según su sentir, no fueron las mejores escogidas.

La guerrera asintió, con una sutil sonrisa surgiendo de sus labios_.---"Sí, no te preocupes…"---_dijo mientras el konacksu le ofrecía su mano y ella la tomaba. Comenzaron a caminar y la bermudiana se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo, era como saboreando el momento, el tan leve y simple contacto que muchos humanos tomaban como algo corriente y de poca importancia; inhalaba su aroma y cerraba sus ojos, mientras escuchaba sus pasos silenciosos moverse a través del pasillo.

Inhaló tranquilamente y lo observó.---"_Sabes…me cuidas más de lo que tu crees."---_le comentó con calma.

El konacksu se volteó hacía ella, era Risa quien lo dirigía por el pasillo; pero, el se mantenía atento por cualquier gesto o muestra de alguna energía desconocida. Tapion la miró confundido y atento.

_---"A lo mejor, no lo crees…o lo dudas; pero, me cuidas."---_se aferró de su brazo.---"_Mucho."---_

El konacksu se detuvo y la miró con asombro.---"_Nunca he dudado de ti."--_-le dijo, mientras una mano corría por el cabello dorado_.---"Y siempre he creído en ti; a veces, me siento débil o incapaz de protegerte…como lo que ocurrió en Bermuda, me digo… ¿y si pudiera haber estado allí¿Y si la caja musical hubiera llegado a Bermuda y no a la Tierra…la hubiera podido cuidar mejor?"--_-sus ojos verdosos la miraban, la contemplaban con miedo y temor oculto.

Lo contempló seria por unos instantes, absorbiendo lo que decía y en la actitud que lo hacía. Instintivamente, no pudo más y se lanzó hacía él, hacía su suave y formado pecho, hacía los latidos movidos de su corazón. _---"Entonces, no hubieras estado aquí."--_-le aseguró temblorosamente.

El konacksu la cubrió con ambas manos_.---"Risa…"---_

_---"Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte culpable y de preguntarte sobre qué hubiera pasado; pero, como me dijo un gran guerrero…"Lo pasado ya pasó"…"---_

El guerrero la miró callado y sorprendido.

El rostro de Risa surgió a mirarlo, estaba húmedo y rojo_.---"Tapion, yo también me pregunto muchas cosas… ¿si hubiera estado en Konack, hubiera podido impedir su maldición¿A lo mejor hubiera podido derrotar a la bestia¿Nos hubiéramos conocido?...pero, mi Tapion, debes saber…debemos saber…que si no hubiera sido por nuestro doloroso pasado, el cual ya debemos dejar en las páginas escritas, no nos hubiéramos encontrado en el presente…dónde aún la tinta está mojada; las páginas blancas y abiertas…dónde aún podemos realizar los sueños…y los destinos juntos_."---sus lágrimas corrían como una cascada y su sonrisa temblaba con seguridad.

El impacto de sus palabras y el dolor de verla llorar lo llevaron a rozar sus labios. A entrecruzarle un beso apasionado y espantar todos sus miedos e inseguridad_. ¿Cómo su amada, su guerrera, una delicada criatura…era capaz de lograr todo esto?_ Se sorprendía y se enamoraba cada vez más que lo realizaba y sucedía. Ella era su mundo y quería protegerla a todo momento, de los demonios, de él mismo si fuese necesario, de todo…y quería compartir con ella cada momento importante y normal que ocurriera. Tal y como éste.

Se separó de sus labios, Risa lo miraba soñolienta; perdida en aquel inesperado beso. En aquel inesperado encuentro. Lamió sus rosados labios al separase y lo contempló.

_---"Tienes razón…a veces, soy algo atestado para ver las cosas…"---_admitió con seriedad y un brillo nuevo en sus ojos_.---"…pero, me abres los ojos y el espíritu, Risa…tienes razón…miremos el presente y no nos aferremos al pasado, pensemos en el futuro que podemos lograr y al que podemos llegar si nos mantenemos luchando juntos."---_

_---"Sí."---_aportó Risa, mientras miraba con nobleza y orgullo al guerrero brillar_.---"Nunca dejemos de luchar."---_dijo, tomando su mano y aferrándola fuertemente. Comenzó a retirarse_.---"Ahí es donde descansaré por hoy…"---_comentó, señalando una oscura puerta que había a la esquina derecha de ellos.

…

La despedida fue apasionada y llena de promesas que ambos esperaban y añoraban lograr. Risa se despidió alegre y nostálgica, su pequeña y blancuzca mano siendo la última muestra de vida que el konacksu vería esa noche.

…

Caminó por los pasillos con lentitud, recogió sus restantes vestiduras del baño, subió las escaleras con un cansancio inhumano y llegó al inmenso y cuadrático laboratorio de Bulma. Fue recibido con la agrandada y correspondida caja musical que tanto le recordaba sus años a través de la galaxia aislado y solo.

Marchó hasta ella, su piel siendo la única claridad que dominaba el lugar. Eso y la tenue lámpara que Bulma había dejado en un rincón.

Entrando al lugar, muy cansado para desnudarse, yació sobre la cama sudando, agitado y muy perdido en sí para saber lo que ocurría. _"Descansar…sí, sólo necesito cerrar los ojos…dormir…todo estará bien…mejor…al amanecer."_

"_Guerrero estúpido! Ja! Ignorante y Miserable Ser!!" _

…aquella voz…la maldita voz!

_---"Hoi!"---_

No supo si fue en sueños o si era verdad, sólo sabe que se aferró intensamente de las sábanas que lo aguantaban. Maldijo varias veces, mientras, el perforante dolor en su cerebro comenzaba a surgir. ¿_Desde cuánto no había dormido?_ Risa _¿Desde cuánto no había descansado? _Flor! _¿Desde cuándo su sistema se había debilitado?_ Amada!! _¿Cuánto faltaría para que se acabara?_

CRACK!

…y todo comenzó. Todo terminó. Todo se acabó. Sintió como las dos partes de su cerebro se abrían, el desgarrador silencio, que vino después, la noctámbula luz que lo cegó y lo encerró en su derrota.

Podrido…podía oler…a podrido.

Luces…imágenes…corrían por su mente_… ¿o eran sus ojos?..._vio a su planeta perdido, su nativo Konack, los árboles, el agua tan pura y clara…

"_Tapion…"_

Lo vio a él!

_---"Mi…no…sha…!"---_se esforzó en decir.

Observó como fue recibido por una copia de él mismo, un mini-Tapion que surgía entre la claridad que lo cegaba; su sangre, su fragmento, parte y mitad suya, su pequeño afecto, sólo diferenciado en la manera y el color del cabello.

_---"…Tapion…!"---_lo llamaba. Lo sentía cerca; pero, tan dolorosamente lejos también. Pesado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, elevó su mano hacía él.

Sus ojos verdosos, su rostro optimista…ahora destrozado. _Su hermano_! El otro consanguíneo que compartió el mismo vientre que él. Su amigo de luchas y hermano del alma…del corazón.

Recordaba los momentos compartidos. La sonrisa jubilosa. La inocencia en sus ojos.

La voz de Tapion se acortaba, tan estrecha y diminuta que no lograba surgir por la garganta, sin importar lo enorme que fuera. Sus ojos se aguaron y luchaba por acaricias aquella mitad, aquella criatura que no pudo defender, aquel niño que fue asesinado por la maldición que compartían.

"_La perversa maldición que no pude sostener!"_ clamaba personalmente, como un infierno que hervía en su interior. _"Si sólo hubiese podido tener las dos mitades…"_ cerró sus ojos--_-"…aún estarías VIVO!"---_gritó, mientras su mano, se alargada, pasando agitadamente por el rostro fantasmal de Minosha.

Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. Que ya no estaba en estado físico…y descubrió dolorosamente que había comenzado a rendirse. No, que se había rendido hace mucho ya.

…

_¿Qué es esto que veo?"_

_Acaso has decidido_

…_Abandonarme…_

_¿Ya…?_

_¿Acaso, ya mis abrazos…_

_No te sirven de calor.  
Mis besos mojados_

_Te cortan el cuello?_

_Dime…_

_  
¿Qué hago?  
Pues, de merecerte…_

…

Honestamente, esto me pone algo nostálgica. Es triste; pero, comienzas a realizar que ya está comenzando el fin de la historia…y era algo que yo no quería reconocer. U

Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo,  
A todas las fieles y pacientes fans de DBZ que aún me siguen leyendo.

……  
Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a un amigo/hermano que ya no tengo a mi lado. Tristemente, él es mí Minosha…

Gabriel, siempre te recordaré, mi amigo. Esto es para ti.


End file.
